Projections
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: El pasado no sólo persigue a quien ha tomado malas decisiones. Harry, auror y protegido del Ministro, cada vez está menos seguro de haber hecho lo que debía. Las segundas oportunidades pueden estar en cualquier parte. HP/DM preslash/slash
1. Prólogo

**Projections**- Prólogo - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Harry, Draco, Rita Skeeter, Ron y el potterverso son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no mía. Por suerte, soy la orgullosa propietaria de una botella de coca-cola y una fanta de naranja y de Terry Mcgee. Con algo me tengo que animar.

**NdA** - Esta historia contiene pre-slash, slash y un proceso lento de formación de una relación. Es fiel al canon exceptuando el infame epílogo (¿qué epílogo?). Se empezó a escribir hace casi una semana y este prólogo ha recibido tantas revisiones que es casi ridículo.

Para mi beta, que me empuja a mantener una agenda de actualizaciones y que saca tiempo de donde no lo tiene para leerme.

xXx

**¡El dragón pierde fuelle!**

_**Dice adiós la pluma más afilada de El Profeta**_

**Draco Malfoy, sensación periodística del mundo mágico, ha decidido abandonar su puesto en esta publicación en pos de un retiro pacífico en el que reenfocar su carrera.**

**El joven periodista confiesa haber perdido la pasión por su trabajo pero nos preguntamos ¿será que lo que ha perdido es su don?**

**Dotado con una capacidad asombrosa para molestar a todo aquel sobre el que escribiera, Draco Malfoy ha sido comparado incluso conmigo misma, Rita Skeeter, en su insultante y poco elegante forma de escribir.**

**Desde la redacción nos despedimos de nuestro compañero y le deseamos suerte en su retiro y en su nuevo enfoque. Sin embargo, tenemos que añadir nuestra preocupación por su integridad física dada la cantidad de gente ofendida por sus artículos en busca de una retribución.**

**Informa Rita Skeeter para sus amados lectores.**

Draco Malfoy bufó y dejó El Profeta a un lado. Rita Skeeter, esa zorra vengativa, ni siquiera sabía cómo escribir algo mínimamente insultante. Ni siquiera sabía cómo _escribir_. ¿Que había perdido la pasión? ¿Qué pasión podía perder? Lo que el había confesado, a gritos, en la redacción era que nunca había existido motivación, que si le habían puesto a trabajar en esa sección de cotilleos de mierda era porque tenía un pasado y que para trabajar bajo esas condiciones con gusto aceptaría un trabajo en Corazón de Bruja pero que ¿sabían qué? A la mierda todo eso, iba a escribir su propia novela en algún rincón perdido del mundo e iban a tragarse sus ventas.

A Draco le escoltó hasta la salida de la redacción un coro de risas, risotadas e incluso gruñidos que aún no había conseguido olvidar del todo.

Con un suspiro, se pasó una mano entre mechones de pelo rubio y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, dando una lenta calada y llenándose los pulmones de nicotina. Era un vicio feo, repugnante y que nunca le gustó pero también era una forma de relajarse, un único cigarrillo cada noche después de cenar para olvidar que durante el día tuvo que escribir con un nudo en la garganta cosas que no quería escribir y forzarse a ser un "profesional".

Por supuesto, Rita Skeeter sí tenía razón en algo: Iba a ser peligroso estar solo y eso sólo hacía que la sensación de haber cometido un error intentase abrirse paso en su pecho con mucha más fuerza de la que ya había estado usando. Draco se mordió el labio, abandonó el cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero y dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen una vez mas entre su pelo con un gruñido frustrado.

Desde la mesa, el trozo de pergamino y la pluma parecían mofarse de él. Pero eso era lo que tenía que hacerse y era lo que _quería_ hacer, era lo que necesitaba y lo que haría que se sintiese libre, con algo de control sobre su propia vida.

Draco se levantó, mangas de camisa enrolladas hasta los codos, y decidió que era hora de dejar de esconderse y de dejar que su pasado fuese el que decidiese lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de dejar de ser Draco Malfoy, ex – mortífago, para ser Draco Malfoy, escritor.

A la tenue luz de la habitación, la suave sonrisa que se formó en sus labios se perdió frente a un tintero y una libreta junto al pergamino y la pluma. La libreta abierta mostraba sólo una palabra: _Pembrokeshire_.

xXx

- Esto es una broma ¿verdad? – Harry sabe que va a hacerse daño si sigue cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza, pero no es capaz de hacer que le importe. Al otro lado del escritorio, su mejor amigo niega con la cabeza.

- Mira, Harry, esto me gusta tanto como a ti…pero tengo las manos atadas – a Ron le interrumpe un resoplido, pero no muestra que le afecte, ojos azules severos e impasivos - ¿Qué quieres que haga? El ministro quiere tenerte en una jaula de cristal, ya lo sabes, y este es el caso que _tengo_ que asignarte.

Harry se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no decir algo como _"¿Y dónde está el Gryffindor que yo conocí?"_ o _"No quiero hacerlo y no lo haré"_. Se siente bastante orgulloso de sí mismo cuando consigue reprimir unas respuestas que, además de ser infantiles, Ron no se merece y deja caer la frente entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio con un gruñido.

- Ya, lo sé. No…simplemente no lo entiendo – responde, su voz apagada por sus propios brazos – Es decir… ¿por qué…él? ¿No trabajaba para El Profeta o algo así?

- Sabes muy bien que trabajaba en El Profeta – intenta que la mofa que de algún modo está ahí, en el tono de voz de Ron, no le afecte – 'Mione y yo lo sabemos bastante mejor después de tenerte despotricando a gritos en nuestra cocina ¿te acuerdas?

Se acuerda. Esa mañana El Profeta había llegado como cualquier otro día y Harry lo había ignorado como cualquier otro día hasta que una foto encabezando un artículo le llamó la atención, en un pequeño rectángulo. Un hombre joven, rubio, rasgos afilados, ojos fríos y sonrisa mordaz. Draco Malfoy. A su lado, en letras demasiado grandes, "¿Está nuestro héroe sufriendo una crisis sentimental?". Cuando lo leyó, estuvo tentado de reír. Pero fue un impulso fugaz que quedó enterrado bajo ira e indignación. Draco Malfoy estaba especulando sobre su ruptura con Ginny en un tono casi…_Skeeter_. Lo que Harry recuerda haber hecho después de eso es Aparecerse en el apartamento de Ron y Hermione, muchos gritos y una cantidad proporcional de whiskey de fuego.

Espera que su gruñido sea respuesta suficiente mientras levanta la cabeza y se enfrenta a la mirada de Ron, que no sabe muy bien qué intenta decirle pero que no tiene la culpa de que esto le esté pasando. No del todo.

- ¿Puedo verlo otra vez? – Ron asiente y le pasa un trozo de pergamino que Harry ya ha leído y por el que ha desarrollado un desprecio impropio. El pergamino está cubierto de palabras escritas en letra estirada y _suave_.

_Estimado Ronald Billius Weasley:_

_Con motivo de mi dimisión y mis nuevos proyectos profesionales, voy a permanecer aislado durante un periodo aún por determinar de tiempo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Sin embargo, dada mi reputación, me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que necesito protección durante mi estancia en Pembrokeshire con el fin de asegurar mi integridad física._

_Dado que ostenta el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, asumo que es la persona correcta a la que enviar esta carta. Sólo pido un auror que pueda mantener a salvo mi seguridad durante mi exilio._

_Le saluda atentamente_

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry lee la carta tres veces antes de devolverle el pergamino a Ron. Evita su mirada de no-puedo-hacer-nada fijándose en su lugar en la esquina del escritorio y se muerde el labio. La verdad es que no puede decir que no y tampoco puede quedarse ahí sintiéndose mal por sí mismo y regodeándose en su desgracia. Tiene que ir a Pembrokeshire, y Godric sabe dónde está eso, y hacerse cargo de que a Draco Malfoy no le mate ninguna de esas personas a las que ha humillado.

No mira a Ron cuando se levanta y sale del despacho casi arrastrando los pies, la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar acurrucada en el fondo de su estómago esperando el momento en el que gruñir y arañar.

xXx

Joder, está cansado. Le cuesta quitarse la túnica de auror, le cuesta patear sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación, le cuesta trepar a la cama, le cuesta deslizarse bajo las sábanas y le cuesta un puto montón más de trabajo hacerse a la idea de que al día siguiente tiene que ir al Ministerio a recoger un traslador que le llevará a Pembrokeshire. No sabe cuándo ha empezado a estar tan cansado de todo, pero seguramente tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que ni siquiera sabe si le gusta ser auror, si quiere serlo, y está menos seguro con cada estúpido caso que le asignan. El señor Terry McGee no puede hacerse a la idea de que Harry no es una muñeca de porcelana o una frágil y quebradiza recordadora.

Harry bufa, aunque lo que oye le parece más una risotada, intentando ponerse cómodo para dormir de una vez. Ha derrotado a Voldemort, ha estado muerto, ha salvado la vida de muchas personas con diecisiete años; y ahora que va a cumplir veinticuatro, Terry McGee se ha autoproclamado su…hado padrino o algo por el estilo. Su suerte tiene una forma muy retorcida de actuar, piensa, y luego decide dejar de pensar porque se acerca un día tremendamente largo y va a necesitar dormir todo lo posible para ser capaz de hacerle frente.

Se sume en un sueño inquieto y poco restablecedor, pateando sábanas y dando vueltas sobre el colchón. Cuando la luz empieza a colarse por la ventana, Harry está despierto con los brazos y las piernas extendidas sobre la cama y los ojos clavados en el techo. Ha soñado algo que no puede recordar. Se fuerza a sí mismo a arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama y sentarse y se frota la cara con las manos de forma cansada. Busca su varita en la mesilla de noche con distracción y lanza un _Tempus_ al aire. Las 7 de la mañana. Tiene que estar en el Ministerio en una hora, es su deber y es lo que tiene que hacer.

Y sobre Malfoy…ya se preocupará más tarde por eso.

- Sólo tienes que plantarle cara, – se dice a sí mismo, mientras busca su ropa de trabajo entre los montones esparcidos por la habitación y vistiéndose de forma mecánica. – No pienses en ello, sólo…mentalízate.

Esas parecen ser las palabras correctas para tranquilizar a esa criatura que ha anidado en su estómago y que está convencida de que todo va a salir mal. Mantenerla a raya le hace sentir un pequeño golpe de satisfacción consigo mismo que le hace sonreír al bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Por ahora, lo único que necesita es café y recordarse que no todo tiene por qué ser malo. O intentarlo, al menos. La rutina de preparar el café también le tranquiliza, agua hirviendo y aroma amargo y tostado invadiendo la cocina. Apoyado en la encimera, Harry se lleva su taza de café a los labios y da un sorbo que le quema la lengua y la garganta, apreciando el pequeño escozor que deja el líquido ardiendo al pasar. Cierra los ojos apretando la taza entre los dedos y suspirando.

Las cosas más simples son las que mantienen su mundo a flote. Levantarse, vestirse, tomar un café y salir de Grimmauld Place llenándose los pulmones del aire fresco y húmedo de las mañanas londinenses. La sonrisa que empezó a dibujarse mientras bajaba las escaleras se amplía y, por primera vez desde que le hablaron de este caso, Harry se siente capaz de afrontarlo sin que pase nada malo.

Ni a él…ni a Malfoy.

Con esa nueva oleada de optimismo se dirige al punto de aparición más cercano a Grimmauld Place y se aparece junto a la cabina telefónica que hace de entrada al Ministerio. Es temprano y aún hay poca gente, pero las miradas siguen estando ahí. Esté donde esté, haga lo que haga. Y en realidad, lo único que le importa sobre ellas es que sólo son eso y que nadie siente la necesidad de pedirle nada. Gracias a los dioses.

El traslador debería estar en el despacho de Ron. Harry sabe que McGee quiere que Ron dé el salto con él para _proteger su seguridad_.

- Mi seguridad, ya…su fuente de knuts, – farfulla, aunque el buen humor sigue estando ahí, al tocar sus nudillos la madera de la puerta del despacho de Ron. – Y el seguro de donaciones, claro…

La puerta se abre y Harry se encuentra con un Ron que ya está acostumbrado a ver. Es el Ron de _"Harry, deberías sentar cabeza"_ y _"Estás hablando solo. __**Otra vez**__"_. Harry se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa que espera que sea suficiente para que Ron olvide que ha estado farfullándose cosas.

Finalmente, Ron suspira y le deja entrar cerrando la puerta tras él. Su despacho es cómodo, en opinión de Harry, poco propio de un Jefe de Departamento, pero de todas formas Ron nunca ha sido…políticamente correcto.

- Tengo toneladas de papeles que rellenar, Harry. No puedes creerte lo mucho que odio este trabajo a veces… - comenta con voz cansada al acercarse a su escritorio. – Pero al menos hoy saldré a que me dé el aire – La sonrisa de Ron le anima un poco más. Es la sonrisa de correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo la capa de invisibilidad, la sonrisa de escaquearse, la sonrisa de pase-lo-que-pase-te-apoyaré.

Asiente con la cabeza, mirando con distracción a un lado y a otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Y… ¿cuál es el plan? – Del primer cajón de su escritorio Ron saca un mechero de plástico y lo coloca sobre la superficie de madera con cuidado. Rodea la mesa y se sitúa junto a Ron observando el inofensivo mechero.

- A la de tres, dedo sobre el…mi…el mechero – Harry no reprime la risotada y Ron no dice nada al respecto. Por ahora – Y estaremos delante del sitio en el que Malfoy esté. McGee es el único que conoce la localización exacta.

Tener un plan está bien. Hace las cosas más sencillas. Aunque eso no sea exactamente un plan, a Harry le es suficiente la sensación de que sabe lo que va a hacer.

Ron empieza la cuenta atrás, Harry cierra los ojos y se muerde la lengua para controlar un nuevo ataque de nerviosismo y de incertidumbre. No, se dice, nada de eso. Has venido sabiendo que todo saldría bien y todo saldrá bien. Nada más.

- Tres.

Abre los ojos, alza el brazo, alarga el dedo y con un tirón en el estómago todo desaparece.

Ron y él aparecen delante de una cabaña de madera en mitad de un prado. Al otro lado, un acantilado da a la costa. Sorprendido por la elección de Malfoy, una elección que nunca se habría esperado de alguien que ha vivido en una mansión desde que nació y a quien nunca ha parecido disgustarle, Harry da un paso hacia la cabaña y mira a Ron por encima del hombro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – su voz suena casi sin aliento. – No parece muy…

- ¿Malfoy? – Comparte una media sonrisa con Ron, que se encoge de hombros y le sigue un par de pasos más. – No, definitivamente no lo es. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor se ha reformado o algo así.

Harry deja que la burbuja de risas que sube por su garganta estalle y Ron no tarda en acompañarle. Es…surrealista.

Su mejor amigo, Jefe del Departamente de Aurores, y él están en la puerta de la cabaña en la que Draco Malfoy va a tener un ¿qué? ¿retiro espiritual? Y están riéndose como si no hubiese nada más gracioso en el mundo.

Tiene que admitir que, en ese momento, pocas cosas podrían hacerle reír tanto como la idea de tener que proteger a Malfoy de sus _admiradores_.

Las risas se acaban poco a poco y Ron le da una palmada en el hombro con un "Tengo que irme" rápido antes de sonreírle y recoger el traslador. Desaparece y Harry está solo.

Coge aire y se enfrenta a la puerta de madera de la cabaña. ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora, llamar? ¿Esperar a que le abran? ¿Abrir él?

Se rasca la nuca, algo confuso. Nunca ha tenido un caso como este. Nunca se ha contemplado un caso como este en su entrenamiento. Sopla un mechón de pelo negro que le cae sobre los ojos y se saca la varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Las gafas le resbalan hasta la punta de la nariz y las recoloca con distracción. Comprobar las defensas, ese puede ser un buen primer paso.

No hay defensas. Con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose un poco engañado y un poco confuso, porque si necesita protección Malfoy bien podría haber puesto sus propias defensas, llama a la puerta con demasiada fuerza. No le importa.

La puerta se abre, pero no hay nadie detrás. Las cejas de Harry están de pronto muy arriba y no sabe si dejar salir la risotada que pugna por liberarse o apreciar el sentido del drama de Malfoy. Opta por las dos mientras entra en la casa cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Mira a su alrededor. Es grande, mucho más grande de lo que parece desde fuera, y es un sitio cálido. Un sitio en el que nunca imaginaría que pudiese estar alguien como su…protegido.

Cuando su mirada cae en la puerta, algo le llama la atención.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Hay un pequeño cuadrado amarillo de papel pegado a la puerta y Harry se acerca casi con cautela.

Y entonces empieza a reír, apagando sus carcajadas con el dorso de la mano, porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba y es demasiado surrealista y absurdo como para ser cierto.

En la nota amarilla, con una caligrafía que parece la prima fea y tonta de la de la carta recibida por Ron, en tinta negra puede leerse **"Draco Malfoy, si pretendes salir de aquí sin haber terminado ese capítulo ya puedes ir preparando tu aristocrático culo para lo peor."**

Se ha vuelto loco, completamente loco, eso es todo lo que Harry puede pensar. Draco Malfoy ha enloquecido y él va a tener que estar ahí cuidándole por si se lanza una Maldición de Picadura a sí mismo.

El sonido de pasos hace que se le encoja el estómago y que las risas desaparezcan de golpe. Harry se gira jugueteando con el borde de las mangas de su túnica de auror entre los dedos. Esperando lo peor.

- Esperaba que llegases más tarde, – comenta una voz, desde las escaleras, cada vez más cerca. – El Ministro debe haber descubierto cómo sacarse la cabeza del culo justo a tiem…

Un jadeo corta la voz y, a los pies de la escalera, está Malfoy siendo…bueno, siendo él de una forma muy rara. Lo que más le sorprende son sus pies descalzos, surgiendo de unos vaqueros gastados ¿quién iba a pensar que un Malfoy pudiese permitirse no llevar zapatos? El clima es fresco y el jersey gris no parece fuera de lugar, pero las mangas están subidas hasta los codos. Sin embargo, la mirada de desprecio es la misma que hace ocho años y la sonrisa de satisfacción no ha cambiado.

- Tú – Harry empuja la sensación de familiaridad a un lugar oscuro del que no debe salir y se cruza de brazos imitando la sonrisa de suficiencia del hombre frente a él.

- Sí, yo, desde luego.

El desprecio desaparece, la sonrisa se desdibuja y el rostro de Malfoy no muestra nada más que frialdad y desdén. El optimismo de Harry flaquea.

Agradeciendo que Malfoy decida dejar de mirarle con expresión vacía y se dé la vuelta, aplasta la sensación que intenta volver a decirle que es una mala idea, que tenía que haber rechazado el caso y que McGee podía metérselo por donde le cupiera. Como su cabeza, según la teoría de Malfoy.

Aunque le pese, Harry no reprime su sonrisa ahora que Malfoy le da la espalda y le guía hasta una especie de pequeña cocina.

Cuando mira a un lado y a otro, otro pequeño cuadrado de papel amarillo llama su atención. Está pegado en el hombro derecho de Malfoy y Harry tiene que toser para cubrir una risa.

"**Si te estás toqueteando el hombro es que ya debe ser la hora de comer. Deberías hacerte algo. Los muertos y los feos no escriben."**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Projections** - Capítulo 1 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Al parecer, ni Harry ni Draco ni ninguno de los personajes del Potterverso, éste incluido, me pertenecen. Una pena. Puedo afirmar, no sin orgullo, que Gretchen y Dylan son todo míos y que he encontrado una moneda de cinco céntimos debajo de un cojín.

**NdA** - Este capítulo ha costado 3 días, unas 20 tazas de café, 1 donut y una amenaza de dejar la escritura para siempre. Ha sido escrito, desde el primer guión hasta el último punto, con la canción **I'm Henry the VIII** I am de Herman's Hermits y **Double Trouble** sonando de fondo constantemente.

Especial agradecimiento a mi beta por su paciencia. Le he estado haciendo el equivalente a pincharle con un palito a base de enviarle fragmentos de capítulo durante horas y los ha leído y corregido aunque tuviese cosas que hacer. También a todas esas personitas que han comentado en LJ (http : / tyelperin . livejournal . com) y han salvado este capítulo de la quema.

El fragmento de novela incluido en este capítulo fue extraído de **El Pistolero** de Stephen King. Por desgracia, tampoco me pertenece. Aunque la moneda de cinco céntimos brilla bastante. 

xXx

- Os digo que se ha vuelto completamente loco. – Harry no sabe cuántas veces ha repetido esa frase durante la tarde. Muchas, probablemente. Demasiadas juzgando las expresiones de entretenido hastío de Ron y Hermione al otro lado de la mesa.

Con un suspiro, baja la mirada y juguetea con el borde de su vaso de cerveza con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. Está intentando controlarse, empujar las palabras hasta el fondo de su garganta. Es difícil y es absurdo, pero también es demasiado increíble como para no darle vueltas y vueltas y…no, no puede contenerlo. Harry deja salir las palabras con brusquedad antes de poder pensarlas.

- ¡Toda la cabaña estaba llena de notas! – insiste, frustrado ante la risilla de Hermione y el bufido de Ron. – De él hablando consigo mismo…

Hermione se inclina hacia él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, una cascada de alborotado pelo castaño cayendo sobre su hombro. Tiene _la mirada_, sus ojos están llenos de _Harry James Potter sé que estás sobreactuando _mientras suspira y lanza una fugaz mirada a Ron que sólo asiente y abandona la mesa dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

- Harry, - empieza ella, con suavidad. Harry deja de mirar más al vaso que a ella y sonríe un poco – te das cuenta de que lo único que has dicho en toda la tarde es que Malfoy está loco ¿verdad?

- Pero es que lo está – salta Harry, muy lejos del punto en el que le preocupa contenerse y muy cerca de ese en el que una copa más hará que se vea envuelto en un festival de risillas alcohólicas. – Tenía un papelito de esos pegado en el hombro recordándose que tenía que _comer_, 'Mione.

- Los escritores tienen…hábitos extraños, Harry. Ignóralo y ya está. – Harry estaría preparado para responder con algo ingenioso si no estuviese tan borracho, aunque sabe que eso tiene _algo _de sentido. Y si eso no lo tiene, lo tiene que Malfoy siempre ha estado más allá de su entendimiento. Harry opta por la opción más sencilla; esperar con los dedos sobre el vaso a que Ron vuelva con una nueva copa, se siente y alce su propio vaso en un brindis silencioso.

Un brindis silencioso que sólo ellos saben que es en honor a esas tardes de viernes en las que sólo son Ron, Harry y 'Mione y lo que hayan sido el resto de la semana da exactamente igual.

xXx

El camino a casa es largo y está lleno de la tentación de aparecerse directamente en Grimmauld Place, con o sin riesgo de partición. Por suerte, conserva la coherencia suficiente como para saber que esa es una muy mala idea y Harry consigue llegar entero hasta su habitación antes de lanzarse sin más sobre la cama.

Un chirrido consigue abrirse paso a través de su inconsciencia. Harry gruñe contra la almohada y lucha contra lo inevitable. ¿Quedará poción para la resaca? Espera casi con desesperación que _sí, mucha_ porque la idea de pasar el día; _la semana_, puntualiza servicialmente su cerebro a medio despertar, con Malfoy, un dolor de cabeza punzante y la boca seca y pastosa no es muy…atractiva.

- Ya, ya… - responde al chirrido, dejando caer el brazo entero sobre la mesita de noche. El chirrido desaparece y es sustituido por un "clonc" metálico muy cerca del suelo. Demasiado cerca del suelo. Harry sigue gruñendo, en parte porque es el único sonido con sentido que se ve capaz de articular y en parte porque es lo más conveniente a las 7 de la mañana, con resaca y un despertador roto.

El baño parece estar muy lejos y la cabeza le da vueltas. No sabe cómo ha llegado entero hasta el lavamanos, pero ahí está. Desde el pequeño espejo, un hombre mal afeitado y con ojeras hasta los pies le devuelve una mirada cansada antes de abrirlo y buscar la poción.

- Allá vamos… - o eso suena, al menos, dentro de su cabeza porque lo que se deja oír en el cuarto de baño es un _"afumnos…". _Sea como sea, a él le vale.

Una poción, un afeitado, una ducha y dos cafés después, Harry está parado delante de su puerta con la varita en la mano. La idea de que Malfoy de alguna manera haya conseguido herirse más de lo que lo habría hecho un lector vengativo no le parece descabellada después del tour por la cabaña. Malfoy fue frío; distante y casi educado mientras le llevaba a través de habitaciones como si la multitud de notas amarillas no estuviesen allí o Harry no pudiese verlas.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo mordiéndose la lengua y tosiendo para no empezar a reír hasta tener que tirarse al suelo. Está seguro de que Malfoy piensa que es un loco acatarrado por la forma en la que tenía que contener la risa. De todas formas, él piensa que Malfoy es un lunático y tiene _pruebas_ de ello. Como la nota del sillón de la sala principal, que si pudiese hablar lo haría con tono severo y autoritario, y su **"Ni se te ocurra, búscate una cama para dormir" **__o esa otra nota pegada en la puerta de la que era la habitación de Malfoy, con su **"Dormir con la ropa puesta sólo hará que tanto ella como tú os sintáis bastante mal después" **con líneas torcidas escritas a lápiz. Por eso mismo; Harry tiene que concentrarse especialmente, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua trazando con distracción el labio inferior mordido, para aparecerse delante de la cabaña sin partirse.

Entierra el recuerdo de las notas amarillas bajo el de la pequeña cabaña en el borde del acantilado, el olor a agua salada y a hierba, y todo desaparece y vuelve a aparecer. Respira pesadamente por la nariz y abre un ojo casi dudoso, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando todo está en su sitio y la cabaña está justo _ahí_, donde estaba.

Las pocas defensas provisionales que puso antes de irse el día anterior a recoger sus cosas siguen ahí y Harry las atraviesa sintiendo el pequeño temblor de la magia a su alrededor mientras le cede el paso. Sabe que la puerta no está cerrada. Malfoy dijo que _nunca_ está cerrada y no se planteó preguntarle su opinión sobre las posibilidades de permanecer seguro sin cerrar con llave la maldita puerta cuando se tienen defensas mágicas más poderosas y destructivas que un candado.

Cuando entra y cierra la puerta con suavidad, una sonrisa entretenida se dibuja en sus labios al ver que junto a la nota amarilla de ayer ha aparecido otra.

"**¿Sabes qué sería mejor idea que salir a tomar el saludable aire de ahí fuera? Un café."**

Harry suelta una risotada entre dientes negando con la cabeza mientras avanza hasta las escaleras, maleta en mano. No tiene ni idea de dónde estará metido Malfoy, pero según el tour debería estar dentro de su estudio. El estudio es la habitación junto a la que se le asignó sin preguntar su opinión. Tiene una ventana gigantesca que da al acantilado y una cantidad de notas amarillas preocupante pegadas por todas partes.

Silbando mientras abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra con el pie sin mucho cuidado, puede oír el tac-tac-tac de las teclas de una máquina de escribir a través de la pared.

Así que _es verdad que __**escribe**_y que escribe algo más que esas tonterías del Profeta. Bueno, sí, escribe una cantidad alarmante de notas amarillas que luego pega aparentemente al azar por ahí, pero no cree que eso cuente como verdadera actividad literaria. Aunque quién sabe, cosas más raras se han visto.

Harry le da vueltas a esa idea y a la cantidad de copias que podría vender un libro recopilando todas las notas de Malfoy mientras desempaqueta sus cosas y las coloca por la habitación. Cree que es el único sitio libre de…recordatorios o lo que quiera que sean. _Las pruebas de la locura de Malfoy_; dice esa parte ingeniosa de él que vive en alguna parte de su estómago, y él está de acuerdo.

- ¿Y por qué la puta Gretchen querría ir al puto poblado? – se deja oír la voz de Malfoy, alterada y al borde de la histeria, y a Harry casi se le cae el montón de ropa que tiene entre los brazos. Con el corazón latiendo en la garganta, Harry mira la pared de la que ha venido el sonido y desde la que ha dejado de oírse tac-tac-tac y que es, definitivamente, demasiado fina. – Por ninguna puta razón, esa es la respuesta.

A través de la pared empiezan a oírse golpes y la parte de Harry que es un auror y a la que le da igual lo loco que esté Malfoy es la que hace que sus piernas se muevan solas y que antes de poder pensar qué está haciendo esté abriendo la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

Malfoy está de pie, pelo rubio despeinado y tan descalzo como lo estaba el día anterior. A sus pies hay un montón de taquitos de papeles amarillos y en la mano tiene una pluma que seguro ha visto tiempos mejores. Las mangas de la camisa azul celeste que lleva medio metida en los vaqueros medio no, están subidas hasta los codos y Harry puede ver la marca oscura en el interior de su brazo. Se obliga a ignorarla, aunque una punzada de resentimiento le hace poner una mueca antes de recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Qué coño haces entrando así en mi estudio, Potter? – pregunta Malfoy, voz un tono más alta de lo normal y ojos grises entrecerrados con ira y desprecio. Harry se siente…indignado. Está haciendo su trabajo. ¿Y si de pronto Malfoy decidía empezar a pegarse cabezazos contra la pared por la frustración y conseguía matarse? ¿Cómo quedaría él como auror? ¿Y quién iba a explicarle eso luego a McGee?

- No lo sé, Malfoy. A lo mejor me ha atraído el sonido de golpes, – responde él, mofa goteando de cada palabra. – O tus gritos o que pareciera que _teestabanmatando_, joder.

Aprieta los puños a los costados respirando tal vez más rápido de lo que debería por la alarma y la indignación. Malfoy se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y durante unos segundos hay sorpresa en sus rasgos, sorpresa que desaparece cuando sus labios se cierran en una fina línea y sus ojos se entrecierran de nuevo.

- Está **prohibido** que entres aquí ¿entiendes, Potter? – Hace que su nombre suene como una enfermedad, como algo sucio. Harry aprieta un poco más los puños aferrándose con uñas y dientes a todo su autocontrol. – Pro. Hi. Bi. Do. No hay razón alguna por la que debas hacerlo, así que lárgate y déjame trabajar.

Harry se horroriza un poco demasiado tarde de su propio bufido incrédulo, pero…empezar por un knut, seguir por un sickle.

- Claro, porque tirar esos…lo que sean amarillos al suelo y patearlos por la habitación es… - Harry señala los montoncitos de papel en el suelo con una sonrisa burlona - …trabajar ¿verdad?

Malfoy reacciona con demasiada tranquilidad. Ni siquiera hay un flash de furia. Sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Harry ha tenido que aguantar durante toda su vida como alumno de Hogwarts.

- Se llaman post-its, - Malfoy se agacha con toda esa gracia que Harry siempre ha querido tener en lugar de su torpeza crónica y recoge uno de los montoncitos, lanzándolo hacia Harry que no lo piensa demasiado antes de que su brazo se dispare y sus dedos se cierren en torno a él. - ¿Es que el glorioso Harry Potter, el Niño que se Empeñó en Vivir, es demasiado bueno para inventos muggle?

Harry mira el montón de pequeños cuadraditos amarillos entre sus dedos con incredulidad. Claro que sabe lo que son los post-its, pero se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que Malfoy estuviese utilizando algo muggle. Es una idea ridícula, ahora que lo piensa, pero algunos hábitos nunca mueren y lleva lo que parece una vida entera pensando que Malfoy desprecia a los muggles y todo lo que hacen.

- Sé lo que son los post-its, Malfoy, – bufa, respondiendo con todo el desafío que puede reunir. – Perdóname por pensar que tú no usarías nada relacionado con los muggles.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso para que te perdone, – el tono de Malfoy es burlón, autosuficiente y muy irritante. Se da la vuelta y deja la pluma en el escritorio, mirando su máquina de escribir con una fijeza que hace que Harry crea que se ha olvidado de que está ahí. Suspira. – Pero si voy a tener que aguantarte, vale, date por perdonado. Y ahora, si no puedes decirme por qué coño Gretchen decidió ir al maldito poblado será mejor que salgas de mi estudio.

Harry va a darle una muy buena razón por la que Gretchen fue al poblado cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe quién es Gretchen ni de qué poblado están hablando. Frunce el ceño, mirando de nuevo los pies de Malfoy entre montones de papel amarillo, y se mordisquea el labio. Su trabajo no incluye ayudarle a escribir, eso está claro, pero mentiría si dijera que no siente algo de curiosidad por saber quién es Gretchen y por qué debería tener una razón para ir al poblado. Pero no es el momento y, por esta vez, no va a preguntar.

- Vale, bien. Que te den, Malfoy. – Un bufido incrédulo de Malfoy se va con él al cerrar la puerta y vuelve a su habitación para colocar las pocas cosas que aún están en la maleta y toda la ropa que ha tirado en su urgencia por salvarle de una amenaza inexistente.

xXx

Se aburre. Nunca en una misión ha estado tan tremendamente aburrido. Ni siquiera cuando McGee obligó a Ron asignarle el caso de una anciana que había hechizado una galleta de chocolate para que bailara y no podía hacerla parar. En esa, al menos, pasó _algo_.

Ha pasado toda la mañana colocando sus cosas. Luego, se ha hecho un café y ha decidido que si Malfoy quiere uno puede asomar su estúpida y pomposa cabeza y hacerse uno. Se ha tomado el café sentado en su cama, pensando en todo y en nada, ha lavado la taza y se ha sentado en el Sillón de No Dormir mirando el techo.

Con un gruñido desesperado; se pasa las manos por el pelo revolviéndolo mucho más de lo que ya está, por mucha gente que crea que eso es imposible, y se levanta de un salto. Necesita algo que hacer, algo con lo que matar el aburrimiento.

Dando vueltas por el salón, se saca la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y lanza un _Tempus_. La 1 del mediodía. También empieza a tener hambre. Arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño. Visto lo visto, las mil y una notas con instrucciones sobre cómo hacer un sándwich _sin quemar la cabaña en el intento_ o preparar una tortilla _sin que nadie salga herido_, es muy poco probable que Malfoy vaya a salir de su estudio dispuesto a preparar algo comestible. Así que tendrá que hacerlo él.

No es el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero se conforma con poco y Malfoy tendrá que hacerlo también. Rebuscando por la cocina consigue los ingredientes suficientes para hacer algo de pasta sin mucha complicación y empieza a cocinar con distracción, tarareando algo que se inventa sobre la marcha.

El olor de la salsa no tarda en llenar la cocina con un aroma dulce y especiado. Harry suspira y empieza a buscar platos por los armarios. Duda con los dedos sobre un plato de cristal, uno en su otra mano. ¿Va a comer Malfoy? ¿Estaría bien servirle un plato y llevárselo? ¿Qué tal si deja de preguntarse cosas, sirve y lo que quiera ser que sea?

Rascándose la nariz con los dos platos en una mano y la cabeza en todas partes menos en la cocina, Harry no es consciente de que Malfoy ha salido de su estudio hasta que capta su figura moviéndose en la puerta de la cocina. Alza la mirada de los platos de pasta humeante y observa a Malfoy entrar en silencio y sentarse en la mesa central como si nada. Como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo. Harry enarca las cejas pero le deja en paz, llevando los platos llenos y los cubiertos a la mesa en el mismo silencio que él mantiene.

Pero el silencio nunca ha sido algo que aprecie especialmente. El silencio, hasta cierto punto, le pone nervioso. Sobre todo _este_ tipo de silencio en el que podrían decirse muchas cosas pero no se dice nada sin que haya una verdadera razón.

Deja el tenedor sobre la mesa con su plato a medio terminar y suspira. Podría…intentar hablar con Malfoy, que lo único que ha hecho ha sido mostrar sorpresa durante una fracción de segundo antes de ponerse a comer como si nada. La cuestión es que nunca ha _hablado_ con Malfoy y no se le ocurre nada que decir.

Carraspea, removiéndose nervioso en su silla, y Malfoy alza la mirada de su plato y la clava en él. No hay mucho que interpretar en esos ojos grises más allá de la neutralidad. Malfoy empieza a llevarse el tenedor a los labios, se detiene, vuelve a empezar, vuelve a detenerse…y parece rendirse. Suspira y deja el tenedor en el plato.

- ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? – Harry pestañea. Hasta ese momento, no ha sido verdaderamente consciente de lo mucho que se está moviendo. Tiene una disculpa en los labios a punto de salir cuando su cerebro parece patearle. Ese es Malfoy. Si le molesta que se mueva, que se joda. Le ha hecho la comida y ni siquiera le ha dado las gracias, por él ese capullo ingrato puede salir corriendo de ahí si tanto le molesta que se mueva. La mirada neutra de Malfoy se afila y el desprecio casi supone un golpe físico, pero familiar. Harry conoce el desprecio de Malfoy, no conoce su neutralidad. El desprecio es territorio conocido y cómodo. – Muy bien, Potter, si quieres una medalla por preparar un poco de pasta luego te pondré un post-it en la frente. Pero. Ahora. Deja. De. Moverte.

Sus palabras son inofensivas pero el tono es tan afilado que podría cortar. Harry se plantea responder pero, si es sincero consigo mismo, no tiene ni la paciencia ni las ganas de empezar una pelea verbal con Malfoy. El silencio vuelve a caer, pesado e incómodo, y Harry no vuelve a coger su tenedor mientras él come. Pensativo, juguetea con sus dedos en el borde de la mesa y pasea la mirada por toda la cocina. Las notas destacan sobre madera y metal y hay una justo en el centro de la mesa que le arrancó una carcajada cuando la leyó.

"**Mírate al espejo y dime si te gusta que se te vean las costillas. Siéntate y come. Imbécil."**

No fueron las palabras las que le hicieron reír, recuerda, fue el tono con el que se reprodujo la frase en su cabeza. Un tono duro, seco y frío pero aristocrático y pomposo. Un tono con el acento refinado y arrastrado de Malfoy poniendo un especial énfasis en que la palabra "imbécil" parezca repugnante. Se le escapa una risa y siente la mirada de Malfoy sobre él durante apenas unos segundos.

No dice nada.

Se está cansando de estar callado.

- Eh, Malfoy…- titubea, aunque la indecisión se aleja cuando su tozudez y su afán por romper el silencio entran en juego. Le mira justo a tiempo para ver el último montón de pasta desaparecer entre los labios de Malfoy y sus manos alejando el plato con cuidado. Malfoy le devuelve la mirada sin mucho interés. - ¿Quién es Gretchen?

- Uno de mis personajes, - responde Malfoy, sin inmutarse, cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa. Harry espera que el _brillante, dime algo que no sepa_ sea tan obvio en su suspiro exasperado que no sea necesario añadir nada más. Para su sorpresa, y espanto hasta cierto punto, Malfoy ríe por lo bajo y apoya la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. – Es una bruja, mestiza. Treinta y dos años. Se fue de casa muy pronto y ha aprendido a vivir sola. No sabe expresar sus sentimientos y tiene miedo de absolutamente todo, aunque no lo diga nunca. Es hermética, arisca y muy poco ingeniosa pero su magia es poderosa. Tiene un gato siamés sin nombre y vive en una casa pequeña cerca de un poblado.

A Harry le pesa, le cuesta y no le hace demasiada gracia, pero tiene que admitir que la forma de hablar de Malfoy sobre su personaje es prácticamente paternal. Sus ojos brillan con una emoción que nunca le ha visto expresar, perdidos en algún punto a su derecha, y en sus labios se ha dibujado una pequeña sonrisa de la que está seguro no es consciente. Ahí, en la mesa de la cocina, hablando sobre uno de sus personajes; Malfoy parece relajado y civil, _agradable_.

Un suspiro pesado devuelve su atención a las palabras de Malfoy y no sabe si se ha perdido alguna parte del discurso.

- Y aquí empiezan los problemas, Potter, - casi murmura, dientes blancos mordisqueando su labio inferior. – Gretchen no soporta a la gente, pero tiene que ir al poblado para que la historia pueda avanzar. Es un requisito, una necesidad. Pero no sé cómo hacer que baje. Tiene suministros, tiene todo lo que necesita.

Malfoy se ríe, un poco, y a Harry le suena amargo.

- Los personajes se adueñan sólo de los escritores estúpidos y eso es lo que me está pasando. – Su voz es tan baja que Harry tiene que repetir varias veces las palabras en su cabeza para asegurarse de que las ha oído. No sabe qué es lo correcto en esta situación y ni siquiera ha leído lo suficiente como para saber si es bueno o malo que eso ocurra. Lo único que sabe es que el sufrimiento ajeno, incluso el sufrimiento de Malfoy, no es algo que le sea fácil tolerar. Se muerde la lengua, pensando qué decir, hasta encontrar algo que puede ser…apropiado.

- ¿No puede bajar…sin más? – Una de las cejas de Malfoy se alza tanto que Harry cree que terminará desapareciendo bajo la revuelta mata de pelo rubio.

- Bajar… ¿sin más? – Se siente un poco estúpido. Empuja la sensación al fondo de su estómago y frunce el ceño. Justo cuando va a decirle a Malfoy que puede irse a la mierda con sus crisis de escritor, empieza a oír unas tenues risas.

Se está riendo, riéndose de verdad, amortiguando el sonido con la piel de su brazo. Harry no lo entiende. Poco a poco, sus risas empiezan a calmarse y alza la cabeza con expresión incrédula. Todavía brilla la chispa de la diversión en sus ojos y se forma un nudo en la garganta de Harry.

- Nunca creí que fuese a decir esto, Potter, pero eres _útil_, - comenta, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se levanta de la mesa y coge su plato y su tenedor. – No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

Harry le mira lavar su plato, negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando y murmurando cosas como si él no estuviese en la cocina. Se seca las manos en los pantalones vaqueros y sólo le dedica un breve gesto con la cabeza antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta.

No es hasta varios minutos más tarde que Harry consigue reaccionar, lavar su propio plato y prepararse una taza de café.

Las horas pasan y sigue aburriéndose. Ha colocado protecciones anti-aparición, protecciones anti-rastreo, protecciones anti-detección y, en general, protecciones anti-todo. No tiene nada más que hacer excepto vagar por la casa, inquieto y lleno de una energía que no sabe cómo quemar.

Pasea por el pasillo de las habitaciones a un lado y a otro, sin hablar y sin pensar, sólo por quemar algo de energía y hacer _algo_, cualquier cosa, está desesperado y no cree que volver a preparar café vaya a ayudar. No. Definitivamente _no _va a ayudar así que es mejor aplastar esa idea y olvidarla.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Se detiene a medio paso, frente a la puerta de su habitación, y observa entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa cómo Malfoy abre de golpe la puerta de su estudio y sale de él con un montón de libros entre los brazos.

Harry se deja empujar escaleras abajo sólo porque está demasiado aburrido como para pensar en algo que pueda ser más productivo.

- Estoy harto de oír tus pasos de troll por el pasillo, – espeta Malfoy, tono irritado y exasperado, mientras le empuja hacia el sillón con impaciencia. – Así que voy a darte esto y espero que te estés callado y que no me molestes.

Harry se sienta, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, y el montón de libros le cae encima. Cuando consigue reunirlos sin que ninguno termine en el suelo o doblado o demasiado abierto o _cualquier pequeña y mínima eventualidad que pueda __**dañarlos**_, Malfoy ya ha desaparecido dentro de su estudio y él está en el sillón con un montón de libros y un post-it.

Mira el montón de libros a su lado en el sillón con la cabeza ladeada y expresión dudosa. Está claro que no están impregnados en veneno. Si lo estuviesen, Malfoy habría muerto. Y es muy poco probable que estén hechizados para hacer _cualquier cosa_, así que Harry coge el primero, se pone cómodo y empieza a leer.

El aburrimiento se desliza poco a poco, arrastrándose como una serpiente, hacia un apartado rincón.

Harry no deja el libro hasta que el sol se ha escondido detrás del acantilado y cuando lo hace sólo es para prepararse un café y volver al sillón.

xXx

En tres días se ha establecida una cómoda rutina con la que Harry se siente bien. O, al menos, seguro.

Draco se levanta _siempre_ antes incluso de que el sol haya terminado de salir y desde su cuarto Harry puede oír el agua de la ducha correr. Después de eso, se mete en su estudio y el tac-tac-tac termina de despertar a Harry, que se ducha con rapidez y baja a la cocina a preparar café. Cuando el aroma del café es lo suficientemente denso, Malfoy sale de su estudio y le roba una taza. Harry aprendió el primer día que _**no**_ hay que hablarle antes de que se tome el café y que si lo haces no vas a recibir nada bueno a cambio. Malfoy se apoya en la encimera, se bebe su café y nunca le da las gracias antes de irse. Una mañana, le preguntó si era creíble que Gretchen no fuese capaz de crear un patronus. Las dos otras mañanas, sólo lavó su taza y se fue. A Harry no le importa porque ese silencio _sí_ le parece cómodo. Cuando se termina su propio café y lava los trastos, comprueba las protecciones y se sienta en el Sillón de no Dormir a leer los libros de Malfoy. Al acercarse la una del mediodía, se mete en la cocina a preparar la comida y espera a que Malfoy aparezca para empezar a comer. Sus conversaciones son secas, cortas y poco profundas. A veces, tal y como pasó esa mañana, Malfoy le pregunta cosas sobre su novela y Harry ya ha conocido a otro personaje: un anciano de carácter afable y risueño que en su juventud fue un trotamundos llamado Dylan.

Las comidas son el periodo de tiempo más largo que pasan Harry y Malfoy juntos. Al terminar, Malfoy siempre lava su plato y sus cubiertos y en dos de esos días esperó a que Harry preparase el café antes de coger una taza y encerrarse con ella en su estudio. Harry lava las cosas, se toma otro café – y no está demasiado seguro de que toda esa cafeína sea buena, pero tampoco le importa -, comprueba las protecciones una vez más y da una vuelta por la casa buscando notas nuevas o notas que no haya visto. Por ahora, tiene un pequeño ranking con sus favoritas.

La primera está en el espejo del cuarto de baño, el papel está maltratado por la humedad y Harry sospecha que Malfoy la cambia todos los días. En su elegante pero sorprendentemente desordenada letra pone: **"Este eres tú y punto. Si no te gusta, lárgate"**. Cree que es el toque neurótico lo que hace que esa sea su preferida. La necesidad de recordarse que _ese_, efectivamente, es _él_ es tan absurda que sólo puede ser fruto de la locura.

La siguiente nota fue difícil de encontrar. Está en el suelo, debajo de una pequeña mesita que está al lado del Sillón de no Dormir. **"¿Qué haces mirando aquí si podrías estar en tu estudio escribiendo?"**, es lo único que pone. Y Harry estuvo riéndose durante casi media hora la primera vez que la vio. Ahora, la mira de vez en cuando y nunca falla a la hora de hacerle sonreír.

Por último, en su pequeño ranking se encuentra la _Nota de los Libros_. Esa tiene nombre propio porque parece merecerlo. En el salón, en la pared que da a la cocina, hay una estantería llena de libros que no sabe si son de Malfoy o no. Justo encima del lomo de unos cuantos, hay un post-it. **"Estos no son tus mundos, estos no son tu estilo y estos no son tus personajes. Ya tendrás tiempo de volver aquí cuando hayas terminado con este suicidio profesional"**. La nota es tan solemne, tan fuera de todo con el resto de pequeños y autoritarios recordatorios de que no se debe dormir en el sillón o cómo se cambia la bombilla, que Harry siente cierto respeto por ella y por la voluntad de Malfoy a la hora de crear algo exclusivamente suyo sin la ayuda de referencias.

No cenan y Harry no ve ningún problema en ello. No quema la suficiente energía como para tener hambre al anochecer y está demasiado distraído con el libro como para que le preocupe el no comer. Por ahora, se conforma a vivir a base de café.

Mucho después de que anochezca, el primer día Harry lanzó un _Tempus_ y vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada, Malfoy sale de su estudio y se mete en su habitación sin decir nada.

El cuarto día, cuando Harry empieza a sentirse definitivamente cómodo en ese ambiente, llega el primer anónimo.

Harry lee el trozo de pergamino con un nudo en la garganta y una garra fría contrayéndole el estómago. La lechuza que la ha traído es genérica, común, sin ningún tipo de rasgo distintivo y antes de poder hacer nada ya estaba fuera.

_Espero que estés disfrutand__o de tus últimos días en la Villa de los Vivos._

No es sólo el anónimo lo que perturba a Harry, es que la rutina se ha roto y no sabe qué hacer con ese trozo de pergamino. Ya ha pasado el café de la mañana y Malfoy está en su estudio, el estudio en el que tiene prohibido entrar.

Frente a la ventana, Harry aprieta la nota entre los dedos y toma aire antes de subir las escaleras y llamar a la puerta. El tac-tac-tac no se detiene de inmediato y, cuando lo hace, Harry traga saliva y espera.

La puerta se abre y Malfoy aparece tras ella, con su pelo sorprendentemente desordenado y su jersey gris con las mangas subidas hasta los hombros – una manía, al parecer – y sus ojos atravesando a Harry de una forma que podría llegar a _cortar_.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta, en tono seco y cortante, antes de que sus ojos caigan sobre la nota entre los dedos de Harry y frunza el ceño en gesto confuso. - ¿Qué es eso?

Harry le tiende la nota sin decir nada, Malfoy la lee y empalidece un poco más. Los dos están conteniendo el aliento y el ambiente es denso. Malfoy deja caer el brazo con el que sostiene la nota y mira a Harry. La confusión y la sorpresa son crudas y no parece acordarse de ocultarlas, exhibiendo una debilidad que es difícil creer.

- ¿Qué…cómo…? – El momento de vulnerabilidad no dura mucho. Frente a él, la fría máscara de Malfoy vuelve a su sitio y cualquier muestra de su confusión y su sorpresa se ven enterradas bajo su mirada indiferente. - ¿No habías puesto protecciones anti-rastreo, Potter?

El desprecio escuece un poco después de esos tres casi pacíficos días, pero Harry lo ignora porque si han conseguido que la lechuza llegue allí, nada ni nadie les asegura que quien la haya mandado no vaya a hacerlo.

- Las que puse no cubrían lechuzas que supiesen exactamente dónde van, - responde, obligándose a que su tono de voz sea más tranquilo de lo que él mismo se siente. – Esa lechuza conocía la dirección y ha llegado hasta aquí.

Malfoy se muerde el labio, comprensión asomándose de forma fugaz tras su indiferencia.

- Sólo tú, el imbécil de McGee y yo sabemos dónde está exactamente este sitio, - él frunce el ceño y Harry puede ver los engranajes rodando en su cabeza. – ¿Por qué iba a decir McGee dónde coño estoy?

El latido del corazón de Harry, que no sabe cuándo ha empezado a ir tan rápido, vuelve a un nivel casi normal al ser excluido con tanta facilidad como sospechoso. Es un alivio, pese a su pasado y sus antecedentes con Malfoy, no recibir una acusación.

- A lo mejor alguien ha accedido al expediente o han capturado a McGee, - La tensión empieza a desvanecerse. Eso es lo que necesita, actuar. Tener un camino que seguir, el extremo del hilo que le llevará al otro lado. Se permita una sonrisa burlona y una risotada. – Y Merlín sabe que McGee no es difícil de capturar.

Los labios de Malfoy se curvan apenas en una sonrisa y Harry respira un poco más tranquilo. Se ha acostumbrado a que Malfoy, en el poco tiempo que pasa con él, no esté tan tenso como para tener que ocultarse _del todo_ tras su indiferencia. Ahora que se ha relajado lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño hueco, Harry se siente de nuevo en ese sitio en el que sabe lo que pasa y cómo actuar.

- Da igual. Esto no se va a repetir, – dice, y puede ver cómo el puño de Malfoy se cierra con fuerza sobre el pergamino. – Voy a fortificar las protecciones y lo siento por la próxima lechuza que intente entrar.

Malfoy asiente y cierra la puerta sin añadir nada más. No hay nada más que añadir. Harry baja las escaleras y atraviesa la puerta principal dando grandes zancadas, todo lo deprisa que puede ir sin correr.

Cuando termina, las protecciones son tan fuertes que si una lechuza intenta traspasarlas es muy probable que termine malherida y espera que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para percibir la magia y no lanzarse contra las barreras.

Dentro, se prepara un café y se sienta en el Sillón de no Dormir. Por ahora, no le preocupa el anónimo. Las amenazas, aunque lleguen a asustar, en muchos casos están vacías y Harry confía en que ese sea uno de esos casos de perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Taza humeante en mano, abre el primer libro por las últimas páginas. El libro está gastado, las hojas están amarillas y los bordes están un poco doblados. Huele como la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

_- Nunca te marchaste – repitió el pistolero, aturdido -. Tan sólo cambiaste._

_- Siéntate – invitó el hombre de negro -. Te contaré historias, tantas como puedas escuchar. La tuya, creo, será mucho más larga._

Harry no sabe por qué, pero esas palabras hacen que una sonrisa se forme en sus labios ocultos por el borde de la taza.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Projections**- Capítulo 2 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Con todo el dolor de mi alma debo comunicar que el Potterverso no es mío, si no de J.K Rowling. Una pena, con la de proyectos que yo tengo, pero en fin...por ahora, mi botella de coca-cola light y Gretchen, su historia, sus mundos y sus compañeros me hacen lo suficientemente feliz.

**NdA **- Empiezo a perder el control de los caracteres, esto sólo puede dirigirnos hacia el caos. Este capítulo ha sido escrito en unos cinco días, con la banda sonora de **Hot Fuzz **como acompañamiento, incontables horas de insomnio y una cantidad probablemente nociva de café.

Agradezco cada una de las lecturas y favoritos y a **proserpinah** su comentario. Sobre todo, agradezco a mi **beta **aguantar mis ataques de The Dumb y mis bloqueos de escritora, que pueden ser muy irritantes. También agradezco al cine británico el devolverme mi capacidad de escribir y a **Stephen King** por darme la inspiración suficiente para crear los mundos y la historia de Gretchen. Con respecto a ella, quiero decir que Draco no la utiliza como retrato de sí mismo, es sólo un personaje que no tiene nada que ver de forma intencional y directa con su personalidad.

xXx

_El pistolero esperaba el momento de invocar y soñaba sus largos sueños sobre la Torre Oscura, a la que un día llegaría, a la hora del crepúsculo, y a la que se acercaría, blandiendo su olifante, para librar una inimaginable batalla final._

Harry cierra el libro con una extraña sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Deja caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del Sillón de no Dormir suspirando, dejando a su vez las manos con el libro sobre su regazo.

Cierra los ojos y se relaja contra los cojines, repitiendo escenas al azar del libro en su mente. Se suceden de forma vertiginosa pero no le importa. Ese tipo de confusión no es mala, es sólo…extraña. Abre un ojo con pereza. _El Pistolero. Crónicas de la Torre Oscura I_. No hay ningún otro libro de esas crónicas entre el montón.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja el libro a un lado. Está empezando a dormirse, arrullado por viajes a través del desierto y destinos que romper, cuando los pasos amortiguados de los pies descalzos de Malfoy se oyen a su espalda.

- ¿Ya has terminado uno? – Asiente con la cabeza, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, como respuesta a la voz tranquila de Malfoy y siente el respaldo del sillón hundirse a un lado, la presencia de Malfoy llenando de pronto su espacio vital. – El Pistolero…

Puede oírle _sonreír_, por raro que fuese oír algo así. Él mismo sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Malfoy huele a algo cítrico, a menta y a humo. Se muerde la lengua, cortando de golpe un suspiro. Porque _no_ está oliendo a Malfoy. Es algo completamente inconsciente.

- Sabía que este iba a gustarte, - comenta su voz, alejándose a la vez que el peso desaparece. – Todo ese rollo del héroe contra el mundo…ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Potter.

Harry bufa y niega con la cabeza. Malfoy no añade nada más. Está empezando a…tolerarle, a entender algunas cosas que nunca se molestó en comprender. Y ni siquiera lo hace de forma consciente, es su propio inconsciente el que se amolda y adapta, absorbiendo la información que necesita y creando un nuevo patrón.

Un momento.

Harry sabe que hay algo raro ahí. Algo que ha roto el patrón y, por lo tanto, la rutina. Entreabre los ojos y se levanta del Sillón de no Dormir intentando encajar las piezas del puzzle. Es Malfoy, eso lo tiene claro. Algo sobre Malfoy. Desde ahí puede verle dentro de la cocina; con sus vaqueros gastados y su camisa azul con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, con su pelo rubio y desordenado, con sus ojeras y su forma de moverse. Eso está _bien_, es como siempre. Entonces ¿qué coño es lo que le hace tener esa sensación de…no encajar?

Es su olor.

Harry frunce el ceño, porque oler a Malfoy y aprender a reconocer su esencia no estaban en su agenda, pero sigue ese hilo de todas formas. Por las mañanas, prácticamente toda la casa huele a su champú cítrico mentolado. Lo que sobra es el humo.

Entra en la cocina arrastrando los pies. Malfoy está calentando café y cuando le mira ve algo más que no encaja. Tiene un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Fumas? – pregunta, consciente de que es un poco estúpido hacerlo dada la obviedad de la respuesta pero incapaz de tolerar más silencio.

- No, – Harry enarca las cejas pensando si de verdad cree Malfoy que es tan imbécil o si está siendo irónico. Cuando se trata de él, es difícil de decir. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Malfoy suspira y se da la vuelta para abrir el armario de detrás de Harry y sacar una taza con distracción. – Lo dejé antes de venir aquí, o lo intenté.

Mientras se llena la taza de café, apoyándose en la encimera, Harry no es capaz de descifrar su expresión. No es la fría indiferencia de los dos primeros días, tampoco es la acidez de siempre. Es sólo…algo vacío.

- No todos los días me amenazan de muerte, - ojos grises se cruzan con los suyos y de pronto estalla la irritación, una que no entiende y que no sabe cómo ha provocado. – Aunque claro, qué voy a saber yo de amenazas de muerte ¿verdad, Potter?

Su rabia es tan repentina como la irritación de Malfoy.

- Y a mí me encantó estar al borde de la muerte hasta los diecisiete ¿verdad, Malfoy? – el desprecio es tan claro, tan intenso, que Harry siente que ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Y, en cierto modo, no le importa. – Yo era el puto Niño que Vivó, tú eras un capullo. La diferencia está clara.

La mirada de Malfoy se afila y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Harry. Oye el pequeño "tap" de la taza al dejarla Malfoy sobre la encimera. Familiaridad, recuerdos, la marca resaltando como nunca en su brazo. Malfoy lo nota, sabe que la está mirando, y extiende el brazo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Adelante, Potter ¿quieres jugar a eso? Yo era un capullo, - Malfoy traza su marca con un dedo y en ese momento es desafío puro – que tuvo que vivir con él. En mi propia casa.

La voz de Malfoy es dura, acerada y agresiva. No queda ni pizca de la camaradería que compartieron. La rabia de Harry puede más que su compasión.

- Tú elegiste eso, - espeta, sin alzar la voz pero más tenso de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. – Nadie te obligó a hacer…eso.

Señala la marca, sus ojos estrechándose con desprecio, y Malfoy le responde con una carcajada mordaz.

- No, Potter. Nadie dijo que mataría a mis padres y que luego me mataría a mí si no le dejábamos usar nuestro _recibidor_ para torturar a gente, - Malfoy da un paso hacia él, no retrocede – nadie exigió lealtad a cambio de la vida, nadie me privó de mi libertad y, por supuesto, _nadie_ me agradeció nunca salvar su jodido culo a costa del mío.

- ¡Nadie te pidió que le salvaras el culo, Malfoy! – estalla; incapaz de controlar el recuerdo de años de desprecio, lucha y, finalmente, muerte. La guerra no es su mejor recuerdo, no es algo a lo que hubiese querido llegar y no es algo de lo que se enorgullezca. Es una sombra constante en su vida, lo que hace que no pueda ser un auror normal. Lo que le impide llevar la vida que quisiera.

Malfoy parece recibir un golpe físico y retrocede, dedos crispándose sobre la marca.

- No quería morir y no quería que mis padres murieran. Lucius fue un capullo durante toda su vida, pero mi madre no se lo merecía, - masculla, aunque su voz suena firme. El desafío, la ira y el desprecio han desaparecido. Sólo queda dolor, seco y frío, que deja a Harry sin nada que decir. – Cuando pasas por eso, aprendes cosas. La sangre no lo es todo, los magos no somos los únicos con derecho a vivir, las decisiones no son tan libres como nos hacen creer.

Malfoy suspira con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus dedos trazando con distracción la marca en su brazo extendido. No parece consciente de nada, ni siquiera de la presencia de Harry, durante unos segundos.

- Y aprendes que los libros nunca te miran el brazo, Potter, ni se preguntan por qué no estás encerrado en Azkaban. No te dan un trabajo de mierda sólo porque una vez fuiste un crío que sólo quería… - hace una pausa y hay ojos grises en Harry. No piden ayuda, tampoco queda dolor, sólo es…la verdad. No hay nada. – Que no sabía lo que quería.

Harry tiene dudas. No siente pena por Malfoy, porque no cree que tomase buenas decisiones y no cree que eligiese el camino correcto. Sin embargo, eso pertenece al pasado y la gente cambia. Lo sabe. Él ha cambiado, Ginny ha cambiado, Neville ha cambiado, incluso Ron y Hermione han cambiado. ¿Por qué no iba a cambiar Malfoy?

Pero hay preguntas.

Se sienta frente a la mesa y hace un gesto vago, casi indeciso, indicando la otra silla. Malfoy asiente y coge su taza antes de sentarse frente a él.

- ¿Por qué escribías eso, Malfoy? – con una ceja alzada, Malfoy le mira como si no comprendiera. Harry lo entiende y niega con la cabeza. No quiere saber nada sobre la guerra, _nada_. Malfoy se encoge de hombros.

- Escribía lo que el redactor jefe pedía, Potter. Sensacionalismo, amarillismo, crítica. Mentiras y mucha basura. Una cantidad _obscena_ de basura.

- Pero… - Malfoy niega con la cabeza.

- Cuando entré a trabajar allí eso no era lo que buscaba. Pero lo hice y no me arrepiento. De no haberlo hecho, nunca habría acabado aquí en mitad de ninguna puta parte escribiendo lo que sospecho es una mierda que me tiene esclavizado.

Malfoy se lleva la taza de café a los labios y pone una mueca al beber el café frío. Deja la taza en la mesa y no la vuelve a tocar. Harry reprime una sonrisa pero alza una ceja en su lugar ante el gesto. Malfoy sólo vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- No soy Rita Skeeter, no disfruto con eso. Aunque tú creas que sí. Era degradante, periodismo de tercera, basura. Quería escribir y esa era la única forma de conseguirlo, – suspira, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Es algo que suele hacer. Ahora apoyará la barbilla encima, piensa Harry, y Malfoy deja caer la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. – Me pidieron algo sobre ti. Invéntate algo, decían, cualquier cosa. Estaba harto de inventarme cosas sobre ti, no tenía nada más que inventar. Y esa mañana no había café en la oficina, así que…

- Recuerdo algunas de esas cosas que te inventaste, - un poco a su pesar, Harry ríe entre dientes. – Algo sobre… ¿no saber cómo hacer una escitala espartana? Un poco estúpido, aunque debo admitir que eres más creativo que Skeeter.

Y, para su sorpresa, en el rostro antes impasible de Malfoy se forma una sonrisa mordaz.

- _Cualquiera_ sabe hacer una escitala espartana.

Unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación, Harry se mordisquea el pulgar antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Por qué esa novela, por qué…aquí? – Malfoy parece genuinamente sorprendido por su pregunta, pero el cambio en sus facciones dura poco.

- Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo anotaciones sobre eso, mucho pergamino gastado y muy poca libertad. Londres no es el mejor sitio para estar tranquilo, - responde Malfoy, mientras alza una mano para pasar los dedos por el borde de la taza. – Encontré esto y decidí que necesitaba un poco de…paz, supongo. Silencio. Pero no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que estaría seguro, así que le escribí a tu comadreja para que enviara un auror.

La palabra _comadreja_ hace que Harry sienta una pequeña punzada de resentimiento, pero no dice nada al respecto.

- Y aquí estoy.

- Y aquí estás.

Malfoy suspira, bufa y un mechón de pelo rubio revolotea sobre sus ojos hasta caer.

- Al principio, no podía creer que te mandaran a ti. Tantos aurores y tenías que ser _tú_. El puto Harry Potter, - Malfoy ríe y Harry no dice nada. – Eso no estaba planeado, sólo esperaba…cualquier tipo que no me hablara ni me mirara a la cara y que ignorase mi existencia. Siempre he tenido una suerte de mierda.

- No he tenido ningún trabajo serio desde que terminé el entrenamiento. McGee cree que si hago algo _útil_ me partiré en dos. Así que me mandó aquí a vigilarte para que no te cortaras mientras llenabas la casa de papelajos amarillos.

Malfoy niega con la cabeza, pero Harry puede ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Controla las cosas que puedas controlar, gusano. Deja que todo lo demás te importe una mierda, y si tienes que caer, hazlo con los revólveres ardiendo, - recita, en tono quedo, y Harry no sabe lo que quiere decir aunque tenga la sensación de que tiene que ver con él. – Es una cita de la segunda parte del libro que has terminado. Y es lo que acabo de hacer. Te he disparado, Potter. Me has devuelto el tiro. Estamos muertos. Bang.

Se ha vuelto loco, grita algo en el cerebro de Harry, completamente loco. Lárgate de aquí. Sin embargo, otro algo le dice que eso es todo. Que algo ha cambiado y que ya no son enemigos, que llevan tiempo sin serlo y que ya no necesita estar a la defensiva. Esa es la forma que tiene Malfoy de decir que el pasado está detrás de ellos y no sentado en esa mesa con el café. Una sensación de alivio le llena el pecho y Harry sonríe.

- Tenemos veinticinco años ¿verdad? – pregunta Malfoy tras pocos segundos de silencio. Harry asiente con la cabeza. – Deja de llamarme Malfoy. Haces que me sienta como un crío de diecisiete que no sabe qué coño hacer con su vida.

- Pues no me llames Potter. Me da la sensación de ser un mocoso de diecisiete años que sólo vive para morir, – el bufido de Malfoy no le irrita. Harry coge la taza de café y Malfoy coge el cigarrillo que tiene tras la oreja. Mientras sorbe el café frío; Malfoy, Draco, concluye tras unos segundos, se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios sin encenderlo.

Y sabe, con el café frío haciéndole arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño, que decir algo más sería un error y que Hermione estaría orgullosa de su autocontrol.

Harry bosteza y deja la taza en la mesa. La lavará…en algún momento. Con un gesto de la mano, se despide y se levanta sin decir nada. Ese silencio es un silencio que tiene que respetar, por muy Harry Potter y muy impulsivo que pueda llegar a ser.

Poco después, cuando ya está en su habitación, el tac-tac-tac se deja oír a través de la pared. Harry se duerme con el sonido de la máquina de escribir de Draco, que no se detiene hasta mucho más tarde cuando el sol ya está empezando a salir.

xXx

Harry no pudo empezar a leer ningún otro libro esa semana.

El día siguiente a la conversación, Harry encuentra una nota pegada a su puerta al salir hacia el baño. En el papelito amarillo, la espigada y desordenada letra de Draco dice:

_Eres el conejillo de indias que estaba buscando. Descífralo. Por la ciencia._

_**EDVWD XQ **__**MXÑSJEQUC ERUUDGKR**_

_**CBQEVN QRFPVSENERFGB**_

No tiene ni idea de qué concepto tiene Draco de la ciencia ni para qué necesita que descifre el código. Sí sabe que su forma de comunicarse no es la normal. Podría habérselo pedido directamente, pero Harry se ve de nuevo admirando el sentido del drama de Draco y sus puestas en escena.

Porque tiene que admitir que el hecho de que no haya una explicación, una petición o _cualquier cosa_ hace que le pique la curiosidad.

Pasa un día entero descifrando la primera línea. En la comida, pide papel y lápiz a Draco y él sólo asiente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia bastante más suave que la que recuerda de Hogwarts.

Cuando empieza a anochecer, Harry está sentado en el Sillón de no Dormir con la pequeña mesa frente a él llena de papeles en los que no caben más anotaciones. Ha probado sustituir las letras por números, identificar las vocales, rotar letras. Ha intentado descifrarlo de las formas más complicadas que se le ocurren, incluso cruzando letras de una línea y otra.

Es entonces cuando se le ocurre que no ha probado las soluciones más sencillas. Poco a poco, por ensayo y error, Harry descubre cómo descodificarlo. Casi grita por la sensación de triunfo, una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, mientras la frase empieza a cobrar sentido:

**HASTA UN ****GRINDYLOW BORRACHO**

Harry no reprime una risotada mientras repite el proceso con la segunda línea y la sensación de triunfo empieza a desvanecerse. Al aplicar el sistema, lo que Harry traduce no es más que un montón de letras sin ningún tipo de sentido. No cree que _FETHYD TUISIVHQHUIJE_ sea algo con sentido, ni siquiera en el improbable caso de que tuviese que interpretar en lugar de descodificar.

Con un gruñido frustrado, Harry deja los papeles en la mesa y se va a la cama.

Tarda otro día entero en darle sentido a la segunda línea. Su tozudez y el desafío en sí mismo le mantienen pegado a lápiz y papel, probando todas las combinaciones que se le ocurren.

Cuando lo consigue, es más de medianoche.

Durante unos segundos, casi no puede respirar. Ya ha habido falsas alarmas durante el día que han hecho que su orgullo de deshinche, pero esta vez parece que lo ha conseguido. Traga saliva, escribiendo cada letra casi con miedo.

**PODRÍA DESCIFRARLO**

Sube las escaleras con la nota y un folio en la mano. Ignora la prohibición de entrar en el estudio y abre sin llamar, dominado por la emoción del reto cumplido. Los dedos de Draco se detienen sobre el teclado de su máquina de escribir y hay ojos grises mirándole, una ceja rubia enarcada y una sonrisa burlona.

- Dos días…no está mal, - comenta Draco, levantándose y cogiendo el folio sin pedirle permiso. A Harry no le importa. – Bien. Pensé poner números también, pero sería difícil suponer que traducir un código numérico a una frase sin sentido no era el paso correcto.

Harry alza las cejas y recupera su folio apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Cuál era el propósito científico de todo esto? – pregunta él, genuinamente interesado en lo que puede significar ese reto.

Draco vuelve a sentarse frente a la máquina de escribir. Por una vez, tiene las mangas bajadas pero se las sube con distracción y le hace un gesto a Harry para que entre. Harry lo hace y, por primera vez, puede ver bien la habitación. Hay libros por todas partes. Enciclopedias sobre mitología, códigos de conducta, manuales de cartografía y mil cosas más que no sabe para qué puede querer.

- Gretchen encuentra una nota codificada, - empieza Draco, señalando la hoja en el rodillo de la máquina – y tiene que descifrar el significado de algo que no tiene mucho sentido. Tengo libros con códigos, pero no sé cuánto podría tardar una persona en descifrar uno sin saber qué busca. No podía probarlo conmigo aunque sean códigos simples porque sabría qué buscar y por qué.

Harry, no por primera vez, siente respeto hacia el hombre frente a él. Con sus manías, sus post-its por toda la cabaña, su forma de comunicarse y sus conversaciones crípticas. Siente respeto por su forma de trabajar, por cómo vuelca tiempo y esfuerzo en escribir algo que ni siquiera sabe si se comprará. Le sonríe porque no se le ocurre qué decirle y Draco le devuelve la sonrisa. Harry contiene el aliento frente a esa sonrisa y siente un pequeño tirón en el estómago.

Carraspea, aturdido durante unos segundos por el pensamiento furtivo de que a Draco definitivamente le sienta bien sonreír, y busca algo que decir antes de seguir pensando en eso. La habitación huele a limón y menta, a _Draco_. Por alguna razón, eso tampoco ayuda.

- Yo…me voy a dormir, – balbucea, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano que Draco devuelve antes de que su atención se centre sólo en la máquina de escribir.

Harry sale del estudio un poco falto de aliento y un poco confuso. Tarda mucho en dormirse y, cuando lo hace, no es un sueño desagradable pero sí inquieto.

xXx

El viernes es, en teoría, el día libre de Harry.

A primera hora está en la cocina de la cabaña, sentado en la mesa y sorbiendo de su taza de café mirando a Draco a través de la madera.

- Lárgate, - ordena Draco. – No te quiero aquí hoy. Fuera. Lo único que conseguirías es cansarte y no hacer bien tu trabajo mañana.

- Draco, sólo ha llegado un anónimo pero eso no implica que no vayan a llegar más, - responde, harto de intentar racionar con él. – No voy a irme.

La mirada gris de Draco se afila. Harry sabe que no va a ceder.

- Te irás. Porque lo digo yo.

Harry suspira, pero no añade nada más. Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil dejar de lado el "Malfoy" y la actitud hostil. En esos dos últimos días de descifrar códigos, Harry cree que son un poco amigos. Al menos, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Aún le desconcierta su reacción ante la sonrisa de Draco y la pequeña obsesión que parece estar desarrollando con su olor fresco. Puede ser que la exposición a los post-its esté haciendo que él mismo empiece a perder la cabeza.

- Vale, - masculla, entre dientes – pero voy a reforzar todas las protecciones y, si pasa algo, mejor será que ya estés muerto para cuando llegue.

Draco le observa con especial interés, como si fuese algo realmente peculiar.

- Espero que seas consciente de lo estúpido que ha sido eso.

Con un bufido, Harry se levanta y atraviesa la cabaña a zancadas. Fuera, potencia todas las protecciones e instala un hechizo simple de alarma, algo que hará que su varita vibre si hay algo intenta atravesar las barreras. Con un suspiro, mira por última vez su trabajo y sus ojos se desvían solos hasta la ventana del estudio. No puede ver nada, pero sabe que está ahí y sabe que no saldrá en todo el día.

Cuando está seguro de que es imposible atravesar las barreras sin que él se entere, Harry se aparece en un punto del Callejón Diagon. Recorre el callejón entre miradas y cuchicheos, sintiéndose observado e incómodo. Esa es la razón por la que Hermione, Ron y él siempre salen en el Londres muggle. Las miradas y los murmullos siguiendo sus pasos no son algo que les guste y prefieren la tranquilidad de un pub en el que nadie sabe quiénes son ni por qué son conocidos.

Alguien choca contra él, golpeándole el hombro, pero Harry no le da importancia. Hay mucha gente en el Callejón Diagon, al fin y al cabo, y él tiene que abrirse paso entre los magos y brujas con cosas que hacer. Que ya es más de lo que está haciendo él, que sólo anda por andar y por matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la comida con Ron y Hermione. Suspira, se detiene frente a la tienda de quidditch y mira el escaparate sin mirarlo, ausente y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Recuerda el libro que le prestó Draco y se muerde el labio. Está claro que en Flourish y Blotts no va a poder comprar el segundo tomo… ¿no?

Harry sigue andando, se pasa la mano por el pelo y es entonces cuando todo se desvanece y siente un tirón en la boca del estómago.

Reaparece en un sitio oscuro y tétrico, al aire libre y con gente yendo y viniendo sin prestarle atención. Desorientado y algo mareado, Harry mira a su alrededor mientras su mano vuela automáticamente hasta el mango de su varita. Traga saliva, tiene la garganta seca y todos los sentidos alerta.

Está en el Callejón Knocturn. A su derecha, se alza Borgin y Burkes. El corazón le late mucho más rápido de lo que debería y puede oír su respiración agitada sobre el murmullo general de magos y brujas que no le dedican ni una mirada.

Un traslador, joder. Se obliga a recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta que ha acabado ahí, pero sólo una cosa le llama la atención: El choque.

_Joder, joder, joder. Mierda_.

Desde su izquierda puede ver algo, apenas un parpadeo, de una varita moviéndose y antes de impactar contra él lo que quiera que le hayan lanzado se encuentra con un _Protego _y se desvanece. Una figura encapuchada empieza a correr. Harry intenta perseguirla pero quienes se apartan para dejarla pasar le cierran el paso a él y tiene que rendirse casi al final del callejón, sudando y cansado. Se detiene, jadeando, y se dobla sobre sí mismo apoyando las manos sobre los mulos mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Mierda! – grita, a nadie en concreto y lleno de frustración, sin saber por qué le han atacado ni cómo han podido saber dónde estaba. Cuando puede volver a respirar con normalidad, Harry se yergue y su tren de pensamiento toma un desvío hacia Draco. Mira su varita con el ceño fruncido. No ha vibrado, nada ha podido pasarle a Draco. Hay algo que debe hacer antes de volver y partirse por aparecerse sin pensar.

Hermione.

Harry ni siquiera se preocupa por la gente al aparecerse en la puerta del apartamento de Ron y Hermione en el Londres muggle. El rellano es prácticamente un punto de aparición no oficial con las barreras de Hermione y Harry pocas veces ha estado tan agradecido por ello. Llama a la puerta con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo el peso de su varita entre los dedos.

Ron abre la puerta y la sonrisa muere en sus labios en cuanto ve a Harry, ojos azules llenos de preocupación mientras deja entrar a su mejor amigo en su piso.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, compañero? – pregunta, mientras Harry le sigue hasta la cocina donde Hermione batalla con el microondas con expresión concentrada. – 'Mione, Harry ha llegado antes.

El pelo castaño y revuelto de Hermione vuela por todos lados hasta que ella enfoca su mirada en él y su boca se entreabre por el asombro. Harry no es consciente de tener tan mala pinta hasta que ella le mira, ni siquiera Ron lo consiguió.

- ¡Harry! Ven, siéntate, - ella le coge del brazo y le lleva hasta el salón, prácticamente arrojándole sobre un sillón. – Dios mío, Harry, espero que no sea tan grave como parece.

Harry cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y toma aire, soltándolo despacio. Cuando abre los ojos, Ron y Hermione están de pie frente a él Hermione está jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo con nerviosismo y Ron no parece capaz de dejar de moverse en el sitio. Harry siente una punzada de afecto por sus dos mejores amigos y eso le tranquiliza. Ellos siempre están ahí. Es bueno saberlo.

- Me han atacado. Alguien…alguien ha chocado conmigo en el Callejón Diagon, - empieza a relatar, gesticulando. – Me ha colocado un traslador. He acabado en el Callejón Knocturn y alguien me ha lanzado algo…no estoy seguro de qué, era azulado. No me dio, pero cuando intenté perseguirle no pude alcanzarle.

Se mira las manos con un suspiro derrotado y de pronto siente una mano suave sobre su hombro. El pelo de Hermione cae como una cortina a su alrededor y su perfume floral hace milagros con sus nervios. Es familiar, es _seguro_. Ron le da unas palmaditas en el otro hombro y Harry intenta sonreír un poco.

- Podría haber sido peor, compañero. Pero aquí estás, entero. Pensé que no volveríamos a verte con cabeza desde que nos enteramos de lo de Malfoy.

Harry bufa, con humor, y Hermione y Ron se alejan un poco. Tiene que hablar con Hermione, preguntarle y _saber_. Aunque no la necesite como sanadora, la necesita como…Hermione.

- Malfoy es…sorprendentemente civilizado cuando quiere, Ron.

- Y bastante guapo - interrumpe Hermione, con una sonrisilla, y a Ron le da un ataque de tos. Harry alza las cejas pero también sonríe y asiente.

- Sí, por qué no, - concede, antes de empezar a pensar cómo abordar el tema. Y concluyendo que la mejor manera es hacerlo sin más. – 'Mione, pude ver la túnica que llevaba bajo la otra. Era verde, de un tono un poco chillón. No pude oír su voz, pero la varita era de madera clara y muy recta.

Hermione lo comprende y es como haber presionado un botón de encendido. Su amiga empieza a pensar. Incluso Ron empieza a pensar, con seriedad. Harry es incapaz de llegar a alguna conclusión.

De pronto, Harry lo ve. Es el brillo en los ojos de Hermione que dice que _sabe_ algo. Entonces, ella sonríe y su entusiasmo anima a Harry.

- Puede que tenga que ver con Malfoy.

- Sólo Ron además de ti sabe que trabajo como protector suyo. Ron y McGee.

Hermione frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, cruzando los brazos. Harry también sabe que eso significa que hay algo que está a punto de comprender pero que se le escapa como humo entre los dedos. Harry se levanta y es su mano la que está sobre el hombro de Hermione. Le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

- Tranquila, 'Mione. Ya es más de lo que yo he podido descubrir, - dice, mirando luego a Ron que sólo asiente con la cabeza, - Tengo que irme. Siento no poder quedarme con vosotros hoy, pero no sé si le atacarán ahora que no estoy.

Hermione y Ron se despiden de él con gestos de la mano y Harry cierra los ojos y se aparece directamente dentro del estudio de Draco.

- ¡Joder, Potter ¿era eso necesario?

Harry abre los ojos. Draco está sentado frente a su máquina de escribir, pareciendo aturdido y asustado. Harry le sonríe y se relaja un poco. Toda la habitación huele a limón y menta y cerrado.

- Me han atacado en el Callejón Diagon, - dice Harry, y continúa antes de que Draco pueda interrumpirle. – No sé quién lo hizo, pero me colocaron un traslador y acabé en el Callejón Knocturn. Me lanzaron algo y lo bloqueé. Se escapó.

Draco se está mordiendo el labio con una expresión de profunda concentración que Harry sólo le ha visto cuando le ha preguntado algo sobre su novela. Le está mirando y parece incluso…preocupado.

- ¿Qué era el traslador? – Harry se limita a negar con la cabeza porque no lo sabe y, fuera lo que fuese, se perdió en su carrera.

Silencio. Draco y Harry se sostienen la mirada. No intentan decirse o comunicarse nada, sólo se miran y Harry sabe que en su caso es para asegurarse de que Draco está bien, de que no le han atacado. Está empezando a relajarse del todo, olvidando la tensión, cuando su varita empieza a vibrar.

Se pone en marcha de forma instantánea, lanzándose hacia la puerta y casi saltando los escalones en su carrera hacia el exterior. Jadeando, sale fuera y apenas puede ver a una lechuza alejándose con vuelo irregular. A unos pasos de la entrada, hay un pequeño paquete marrón. Todavía tiene la varita en la mano y Harry se acerca con cautela, lanzando todos los hechizos de detección que conoce para comprobar si tiene alguna maldición o _cualquier cosa_. Tras él, le llega el aroma a limón y menta y Draco se detiene a su espalda.

Después de repetir todo el proceso dos veces, Harry recoge la caja y entra con ella en la cabaña seguido por Draco. Se sienta en el Sillón de no Dormir y la pone sobre la mesa en la que el día anterior estaban todas sus anotaciones sobre el código. Contiene el aliento al abrirla con la punta de la varita mientras Draco se sienta a su lado, haciendo que el olor a limón y menta le envuelva y le…tranquilice.

La tapa se abre, Harry está sudando y no respira hasta que pasados unos segundos los dos siguen vivos y enteros. Draco suspira y se relaja a su lado. Harry mira dentro de la caja.

- Qué coño… - increpa, cogiendo el montón de papeles que contiene. Son recortes de periódico. Recortes de los artículos escritos por Draco en el Profeta. A su lado, Draco jadea.

Empieza a pasar recortes, leyéndolos y dándoselos a Malfoy. No hay nada raro en ellos. La única modificación visible es que los nombres de las personas sobre las que Draco ha escrito están rodeados con tinta verde. Cuando ya no le quedan más recortes, Harry mira a Draco.

Tiene una expresión sombría en el rostro, labios cerrados en una fina línea y hombros tensos. Sus ojos se desvían sin querer a la marca en su brazo y vuelven de forma inmediata a su rostro con un pequeño pinchazo de remordimiento. Eso no es lo que él es ahora. Punto.

- No sé por qué… - Draco suspira y parece muy cansado al mirarle con ojos grises apagados. - ¿Por qué han mandado esto? ¿Es un puto mensaje o algo así?

Harry le respondería, le gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no puede. La frustración, de Draco y la suya, aumenta. No son los artículos en sí lo que la crea, piensa Harry, es el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se lleva las manos a la cara y toma aire. Al bajarlas, Draco le está mirando con expresión vacía. Con la expresión que va antes de encontrar una emoción que reflejar. Finalmente, sus ojos dejan entrever resignación y se encoge de hombros con una mueca.

- Que le den, - dice Draco, rompiendo el silencio y levantándose del Sillón de no Dormir. – Tengo una novela que escribir y no puedo dejarla porque un gilipollas coleccione mis artículos.

Harry va a decirle que es más peligroso que eso, mucho más peligroso, y que tiene muchas más posibles repercusiones de las que cree. Sin embargo, eso no va a ayudar y Draco parece más relajado y más compuesto. También es posible que él ya lo sepa y sólo intente lo que él mismo al no mencionarlo: Que se tranquilicen.

Draco empieza a andar y se detiene al pie de la escalera. Le mira, se muerde el labio y se revuelve el pelo. Alza una pierna, se detiene, vuelve a mirarle. Harry no puede saber qué quiere ni por qué se comporta así.

- Oh, a la mierda, - Draco alza los brazos, Harry cree que con exasperación, y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga hasta el estudio.

Si es otra de esas formas de comunicarse, algo espontáneo o simplemente una forma de estar sólo, Harry prefiere no decir nada y seguirle. Su autocontrol está siendo digno de admiración teniendo en cuenta que normalmente no le importaría decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.

_Normalmente_, Harry ríe un poco por lo bajo, _esto no cuenta como normalidad_.

Mientras suben las escaleras, Harry lanza un _Tempus_. Las cuatro de la tarde. Es mucho más tarde de lo que creía, no han comido y sólo han tomado un café pero…eso puede esperar. Tiene una sensación de anticipación, de que va a pasar algo y de que posiblemente sea algo importante. Sí, definitivamente puede esperar.

En el estudio, Draco se sienta y rebusca algo a un lado de su escritorio. Harry busca una silla con la mirada antes de empezar a pensar en el hecho de que ha observado la curva de su espalda al inclinarse. Con un bufido, opta por el suelo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Draco rueda hacia él con su silla de oficina y Harry tiene un brazo pálido delante, la marca tan cerca que podría tocarla con la nariz, limón y menta por todas partes.

Traga saliva y mira la mano de Draco en lugar de su marca. Le está dando un montón de papeles mecanografiados y Harry los coge sin dudar.

- ¿Qué es? – Draco le mira desde arriba y parece debatirse entre la mera cordialidad y la diversión.

- Léelo y punto, - responde, optando al parecer por la diversión, y el brazo desaparece y él se aleja en su silla y el tac-tac-tac es lo único que se puede oír además de sus respiraciones y el romper de las olas contra el acantilado.

Intrigado, Harry empieza a leer. Lee hasta que empieza a esconderse el sol y el cielo es de color anaranjado. Lee hasta que Draco tiene que darle otro taco de papeles. Lee hasta que conoce a los personajes tan bien como conoce a Ron y Hermione.

Harry _lee_ y con cada palabra sabe que está mirando a través de una ventana hacia el hombre joven y rubio que escribe sin parar en una silla de oficina en esa misma habitación que huele a limón, menta, tinta y papel.

xXx

_El pasillo era largo y oscuro, húme__do. El aire estaba viciado y Gretchen no podía respirar bien. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Las paredes eran de piedra desnuda, apenas trabajada. Si Gretchen no hubiese pasado la mitad de su vida encerrada, estaría sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad._

_Ajustó la bolsa de cuero sobre su hombro y avanzó bajo la tenue luz de un lumos porque no le quedaba otra opción. La astucia nunca fue su punto fuerte, pero tenía algo que hacer y con eso le bastaba. Cumplir su misión y volver a casa, sola, como debería haber seguido._

_Alex y Dylan se habían quedado fuera y Gretchen lo prefería así. No iba a necesitar ni el molesto parlotear de Dylan ni el enfermizo optimismo de Alex. Eran demasiado alegres, pensaba Gretchen, y no eran capaces de ver la realidad: Estaban lejos de su hogar, en un mundo vacío, cruel, que no tiene piedad. En un mundo desconocido que no iba a concederles ni un segundo de tregua y en el que contar chistes no era más que una frivolidad._

_- Esos idiotas no saben lo que se les viene encima… - su voz retumbó en el pasillo de piedra y Gretchen caminó y caminó, con las piernas cansadas y un dolor sordo en la espalda, sin descanso y sin dudar._

_Al final del pasillo, Gretchen se topó con una pared. Cualquiera habría llorado de frustración, pero no ella. Ella estaba hecha de algo duro y difícil de quebrar. Miró con expresión vacía la pared de piedra y pasó los dedos sobre ella. Algo hizo clic y un pequeño agujero se abrió en la pared. Dentro, había un pergamino gastado y ajado por el tiempo. La tinta, sin embargo, podía leerse a la perfección y Gretchen se encontró con algo que no tenía más sentido que su propio viaje a las Tierras del Sur:_

_**OR TXH EXVFDV HV VROR XQ YDFLR**_

_**CREQVQB RA RY QRFVREGB**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Projections**- Capítulo 3 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Estoy ahorrando para cambiar el hecho de que el Potterverso y sus personajes no me pertenezcan. Dadme tiempo. Por ahora, he conseguido reunir la asombrosa cantidad de 20 céntimos y un clip.

**NdA **– Este capítulo es más corto pero es, con diferencia, el que más ha sufrido. Me fui a Londres tres días y compré todo lo que se pueda comprar de Harry Potter y toneladas de libros. Al volver, me encontré con un bloqueo de escritora de dimensiones épicas y estos días he luchado contra él y mi tendencia a perder el tiempo con uñas y dientes para escribir este capítulo.

Gracias siempre a mi beta, que ahora mismo está en Oxford y que fue mi compañera en la odisea londinense, y a todos mis lectores. Especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que han dejado reviews y que me han animado a seguir adelante con este capítulo.

Resulta, además, que un día decidí hacer un plano de la cabaña. Mi beta me dijo que se lo mandara y ella convirtió una servilleta manchurreada en esto:  
>http :  / i53. tinypic . com /mb4byo . jpg

Como curiosidad, había dos versiones de este capítulo. Una de ellas es esta. En la otra, Harry atrapaba a la lechuza. Eso no hacía cambiar demasiado el resto del fic, pero me decidí por esta opción cuando la lechuza empezó a ser un elemento que se quedaba colgando como los flecos de una alfombra.

xXx

Desde ese día, Harry pasa cada vez más tiempo en el estudio con Draco. La rutina cambia y en lugar de en el Sillón de no Dormir, Harry pasa las horas muertas entre comidas sentado en un sofá dentro del estudio de Draco. El sofá antes estaba tan lleno de libros y apuntes que Harry no lo vio las primeras veces que entró en el estudio.

Draco escribe y Harry lee, a veces el segundo libro de la serie del primero de los que él le dejó y a veces fragmentos de la novela que está escribiendo. Harry sabe lo justo de literatura y con eso le basta para ver que lo que está escribiendo Draco es _bueno_. No es pretencioso, no es demasiado sencillo, no es pesado. Aunque Harry no le haya dicho nunca que espera con impaciencia cada nuevo taco de folios, removiéndose y teniendo que releer varias veces la misma página de su libro, supone que ya lo sabe y por eso tiene ese aire tan pagado de sí mismo. Por mucho que nunca haya necesitado a Harry para eso.

Y por otra parte y viviendo de forma casi independiente están los post-its. Los post-its tienen su propio reino, sus propias leyes y sus propias pautas de comportamiento. Ha pasado una semana, es viernes otra vez, Harry ha decidido por seguridad quedarse allí con Draco y ya va por la tercera taza de café del día y los post-its han ido cubriendo cada vez más y más espacio. Los nuevos se mezclan con las pequeñas bolitas amarillas de los desechados y a Harry el pequeño caos de papel le molestaría si no le pareciese tan…_correcto_.

- Eh, Harry, – alza la mirada de la página que está leyendo por tercera vez y siente una pequeña punzada de desilusión al no ver un montón de folios extendidos en su dirección. Draco ni siquiera le mira, dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir – ¿Tú crees que Gretchen debe tener…algún…interés romántico?

Harry no contiene una risotada mientras niega con la cabeza. Draco le pregunta de vez en cuando. Como lector, dice, quiere saber lo que quiere leer y lo que espera que pase sólo para hacer que _no _pase. A Harry no le molesta porque con las protecciones aseguradas no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

- No. Sería…decepcionante ¿sabes? Con cómo es ella y cómo son los demás, - se rasca la nuca con distracción, perdiéndose un poco en lo que sabe del mundo de Gretchen, de la propia Gretchen y de los personajes que la rodean. Gretchen no es el tipo de personaje que necesite un interés romántico porque ese es, justo, su encanto. Ella no necesita ese tipo de cosas para destacar o para mejorar como personaje. – No. Gretchen debería seguir sola. Ni siquiera un…pasado amor trágico ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Draco le mira de reojo y Harry cree ver una sonrisa aunque no puede estar seguro. Cuando los dedos de Draco vuelven a volar sobre las teclas, Harry baja la mirada hasta el libro y sigue intentando leer.

El pistolero viaja por su mundo, Gretchen atraviesa los suyos y en el estudio el único sonido que acompaña al de sus respiraciones es el del tac-tac-tac de los dedos de Draco sobre la máquina de escribir. De vez en cuando se detiene y Harry puede captar el sonido de hojas al pasar, de maldiciones y murmullos a media voz, de exclamaciones ahogadas y victorias disimuladas y entonces el tac-tac-tac vuelve y es más fuerte y frenético y está lleno de algo que Harry no sabe qué es, que probablemente conociera si le gustase más la literatura, pero que se le escapa y que sin embargo le hace esconder una sonrisa entre las páginas de su libro prestado.

Han comido hace poco y el olor de la salsa aún le pica un poco en la nariz, desapareciendo bajo limón, papel y menta. Pero a Harry no le importa porque a lo largo de esa semana se ha acostumbrado tanto a ese olor que, en cierto modo, tiene la sensación de que lo echará un poco de menos cuando se vaya. No es una de esas sensaciones del tipo poeta romántico, es la sensación de perder algo que te gusta aunque lo hayas tenido contigo durante poco tiempo. Es lo que le pasó, de hecho, con la tarta de manzana. Suspira y contiene una risa suave, pensando que si Draco se entera de que acaba de comparar su carísimo champú con tarta de manzana le echaría de ahí sin piedad.

El tecleo se detiene y la silla de Draco cruje. Tap, tap, tap y de pronto algo cae a su lado en el sofá. Harry mira a Draco, que se ha tirado de una forma muy poco elegante sobre el sillón, mientras él se estira y bosteza. Harry sigue la curva de su torso al arquearse con la mirada y tiene que darse una bofetada mental para cortar esa línea de pensamiento que, además de extraña, es peligrosa.

- ¿Ya has terminado por hoy? – pregunta, con la garganta un poco seca, y Draco deja de estirarse y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Las ojeras destacan sobre la piel pálida bajo sus ojos grises.

- No. Nunca _termino por hoy_, - Draco bufa, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y fijando la mirada en el techo. – Pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de producir una sola oración coherente. Estoy embotado, no puedo seguir escribiendo. Por ahora.

Harry asiente aunque no entiende demasiado bien lo que le quiere decir con eso. Tiene lógica que alguien se canse, de todas formas, y Draco es tan humano como él mismo.

- ¿Quieres un café? – Draco niega con la cabeza y Harry decide mirar también el techo, con el libro cerrado sobre su regazo. Hay un post-it justo encima de su cabeza y Harry tiene que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para leer lo que pone.

"**Si tienes tiempo para estar vagueando aquí****, tienes tiempo para repasar tus notas y poner tu perezoso culo a trabajar"**

- Sabes, el techo tiene razón, - comenta Draco a su lado, con voz queda. Harry le mira de reojo y durante unos segundos, apenas un parpadeo, todo su cuerpo se tensa al hacerse consciente de la proximidad de él. – Debería levantar el culo y ponerme a revisar mis notas.

- La tabla número cinco desde la izquierda también, - responde él, señalando una tabla un poco más clara que las demás sobre la que un post-it sugiere **"Dormir lo arregla todo"**.

Draco niega con la cabeza y alza un brazo, que Harry sigue hasta un dedo que señala al otro lado de la habitación. Esa nota está justo encima de la máquina de escribir y Harry se la sabe de memoria porque cuando la leyó le pareció una estupidez. Sigue pareciéndole una estupidez pero no tiene argumentos reales con los que atacar a esa nota con su clara sentencia:

"**Cuando estás medio dormido piensas mejor"**

Silencio. Harry se reclina contra el respaldo del sofá y suspira cerrando los ojos. Recuerda un pequeño fragmento del libro que está leyendo y se le escapa una risa. Draco le da un puñetazo sin fuerza en el brazo.

- ¿Te ríes de mi bloqueo de escritor? Qué terriblemente Slytherin por tu parte – la voz de Draco es cortante y algo seca, pero también suena relajada y Harry vuelve a reír con un poco más de libertad mientras niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Me ha venido a la cabeza algo muy conveniente ¿sabes? De este libro – da unos golpecitos a la cubierta, dura, con la punta del dedo – Es una frase. Algo así como… - carraspea, aún con los ojos cerrados, y recita: ¿Había llegado tan lejos sólo para morir, entonces? No lo haría. Y si iba a morir a pesar de su determinación, lo haría en el camino a la Torre.

Draco tarda unos segundos en responder en los que Harry no dice nada, esperando.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de gracioso? Es muy…trágico.

- Me ha recordado a ti – a su lado, oye un "¡Eh!" ofendido y vuelve a reír. – Pero tu Torre Oscura es ese libro que estás escribiendo. Y que va a matarte. Porque si no te lo _recordáramos_ todos tus post-its y yo ni siquiera comerías. O dormirías.

Entreabre un ojo y mira a Draco, un poco desenfocado, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios.

- Capullo. – espeta Draco, pero no suena tan insultante como debería.

- Gilipollas adicto al trabajo. – contraataca él. Las risas de Draco, que suenan incrédulas y sorprendidas, le hacen abrir los ojos del todo y mirarle. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia se convierte en una sonrisa a secas y Draco le mira mientras sigue riéndose negando con la cabeza.

- Sólo un arrogante como tú podría permitirse insultar a la persona para la que trabaja. - Draco deja de reírse y Harry intenta ignorar el hecho de que se ha quedado un poco sin aliento cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Draco porque es algo poco productivo y de lo que no va a salir nada bueno.

- ¿A McGee? Creo que McGee no necesita a nadie para _insultarse_.

Se siente un poco tonto y un poco como un niño cuando Draco estalla en risas y él le sigue. También tiene una sensación de irrealidad que le hace preguntarse si eso está pasando _de verdad_ porque es demasiado surrealista como para ser…real. Nunca habría llegado a pensar que algún día estaría riéndose junto a Draco Malfoy, _con_ Draco Malfoy, de algo que no llega ni a la categoría de chiste. Pero ahí está, y empieza a dolerle un poco el estómago y la mandíbula de tanto reír.

La risa de Draco se corta tan súbitamente como empezó y está mirando a algún punto detrás de su cabeza que Harry no puede determinar. Sus rasgos se iluminan poco a poco y Harry comprende, de forma definitiva y determinante, que Draco le resulta _un poquito_ atractivo. La idea es ligeramente desconcertante.

- ¡Eso es! – exclama, mirando entonces a Harry para levantarse de un salto y casi correr hacia su máquina de escribir subiéndose las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta los codos. – Oh, por Merlín. Llevo _meses_ con esto en la cabeza y se bloqueó, se bloqueó joder.

Sigue parloteando, más para sí mismo que para Harry, al empezar a teclear y Harry se resigna a que haya olvidado su presencia por completo. Por su parte, dirige su atención al libro que sigue sobre su regazo. Está gastado, la sobrecubierta se ha perdido y los bordes de las páginas amarillean. Ese libro también huele como la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Harry pasa una mano por su lomo con una suave sonrisa nostálgica.

Apenas ha avanzado un par de páginas cuando el tecleo se detiene y los pasos se acercan de nuevo al sillón. Harry alza la mirada y delante de él hay un pequeño montón de folios. Detrás de los folios, Draco le observa con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y una ceja enarcada.

Harry coge el montón de folios, asintiendo, y empieza a leer.

xXx

_La criatura estaba perdida. El aire no olía a lo que debería y las cosas no estaban donde deberían, era incapaz de identificar su entorno y por lo tanto se había perdido. Algo tan simple como eso no parecía al alcance de su entendimiento y por eso la criatura siguió buscando algo que le indicase que estaba en _casa_, por relativo que ese término fuese para ella. _

_La criatura olfateó, se arrastró, tocó y lamió. Pero nada era como en casa. _Nada_ era como en casa. La criatura se sentó y observó lo que había a su alrededor. Una habitación vacía, una lámpara de luz blanca en el techo, una puerta. Gente._

_- No…no sé dónde estoy…_

_Dylan había viajado por todo el mundo y había visto muchas cosas. Pero la criatura no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto. Sí, tenía el aspecto de un niño rubio perdido y de sonrisa perpleja. Sí, técnicamente era un crío de unos once años con los ojos azules y el cuerpo demasiado delgado. Más allá de eso, no había nada que le relacionase con algo _humano_. Dylan avanzó dos pasos hacia…él y se detuvo. Gretchen estaba detrás de él con Alex, que definitivamente era demasiado joven para tener que aguantar todo eso, y ellos no se movieron. No les culpó._

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, pensando que sería mejor preguntar _qué_ eres cuando él le miró con ojos azules muy abiertos y una sonrisa de tiburón desfigurando unos rasgos demasiado afilados para un niño._

_- Johnny. – Su voz era suave. O, al menos, parecía serlo hasta que empezó a reír y Dylan apretó los dientes y miró de reojo a Gretchen y Alex, blancos como la cal y tensos como alambres._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dylan se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, _Johnny_ volvió a reír y Gretchen dejó escapar una expresión ahogada a su espalda. Johnny empezó a balancearse y si Dylan no estuviese tan seguro de lo improbable que eso era podría decir que estaba pensando._

_El niño, o lo que fuera, dejó de balancearse. Durante un escalofriante segundo, Dyland tuvo la certeza de que iba a saltar sobre ellos y no supo de dónde vino o cómo pudo saber que ese niño no era tal. Pero no se movió._

_- Yo…_

Un zumbido hace que Harry tenga que alzar los ojos de los folios con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y la boca entreabierta. Un zumbido que viene de las protecciones. Intercambia una rápida mirada con Draco, que sólo asiente, antes de dejar los folios sobre el sillón y correr hacia la entrada.

A unos pocos pasos de la puerta, una lechuza se sacude con ululares agudos y desesperados. Harry apenas deja de correr para tomar aire y corre hacia ella antes de que pueda volver a echar a volar. La lechuza consigue ponerse en pie, un trozo de pergamino desprendiéndose de su pata, y Harry aprieta los dientes y saca la varita.

- Ah no, de ninguna puta manera… - masculla, antes de alzar la varita y gritar "_Incarcero_". Es poco elegante, poco refinado y muy poco fino, y la lechuza sale volando antes de que la cuerda pueda enrollarse en torno a su cuerpo. Harry lanza un "¡MIERDA!" al aire sin pensar y recoge el pergamino que ha volado con la brisa hasta sus pies. – Qué coño…

El pergamino, gastado y más amarillo de lo normal, sólo contiene una serie de dibujos en un tono verde brillante que Harry no se ve capaz de descifrar. Con el pergamino en la mano, Harry se queda parado en la puerta incapaz de volver a entrar. Está frustrado y un poco mareado. Que su tranquilidad se rompa de una forma tan seca ha tenido un efecto de aturdimiento sobre él que se sacude con un bufido.

Gira sobre los talones. Harry apenas siente nada, dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de ver en ese pergamino. Una sensación de frío le recorre desde la punta de los pies hacia arriba y anida en su estómago. Se le acelera un poco la respiración. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué, sólo sabe que sea lo que sea parece…_malo_.

Draco está sentado en el Sillón de No Dormir y antes de que se convierta en alivio sus ojos están llenos de ansiedad. Tiene el pelo más alborotado y desordenado de lo que lo suele tener y a Harry le picotea la nuca una acuciante sensación de desasosiego al verle tan pálido.

Harry se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa mientras se sienta.

( http : / / i51 . tinypic . com / 24zbx9i. jpg )

- ¿Qué coño significa esto? – Harry bufa y se revuelve el pelo.

- Si lo supiera, te lo diría. Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea, - responde para añadir segundos después con un titubeo: - ¿No es uno de esos códigos que miraste?

Draco se limita a negar con la cabeza.

- Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno, - farfulla Draco, dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa con expresión asqueada. – Siempre la misma jodida tinta…este cabrón quiere que sepamos que es él. Joder.

Harry no le escucha. No del todo. Está pensando con los ojos cerrados, las gafas subidas sobre la frente. Sólo conoce a una persona que pueda ayudarles con ese código pero no tiene claro que Draco crea que esa persona sea…conveniente.

Bufa y se coloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, mirando a Draco con firmeza. Él le devuelve una mirada gris frustrada e incierta, como si no tuviese claro qué sentir.

- Hermione… - empieza, jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta entre los dedos. – Hermione puede ayudarnos. Si ella no puede descodificar _esto_, - señala el pergamino con desprecio, esperando también la reacción de Draco, – te aseguro que nadie puede.

Draco baja la mirada y estudia sus manos durante lo que a Harry le parecen minutos enteros pero que seguramente sólo sean segundos.

- Granger… ¿y cómo piensas contactar con ella, si se puede saber? – la voz de Draco es dura, seca y acerada. Harry no destaca por acobardarse con cosas así, de todos modos.

- Lechuza, flu, aparición. _Lo que sea_.

- No hay chimenea en esta cabaña, - es la única respuesta verbal de Draco que, sin embargo, suspira y le mira desde detrás de un montón de pelo rubio que cae sobre sus ojos. Harry no puede verle lo suficientemente bien como para tener una pista sobre lo que está pensando. – Y no tenemos ninguna lechuza.

_No ha descartado la aparición_, piensa Harry mientras Draco sigue mirándole y él sigue jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta. No lo ha hecho. Eso quiere decir que… ¿no está en contra de que contacte con Hermione?

Va a decir algo y Draco alza una mano y le corta haciendo que las palabras se atasquen en su garganta. Harry deja escapar una tosecilla y espera.

- _Pero_ quiero intentarlo antes de que vayas a pedir ayuda a mamá Granger, - va a protestar, mucho y muy alto, por el "mamá Granger" y por todo en general, pero Draco vuelve a ser más rápido que él. – No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir. Trae lápiz y papel, rápido.

xXx

Dos horas, tres cafés, una titánica cantidad de folios, mucha frustración y una ligera modificación de las protecciones después, Harry se Aparece en el rellano del piso de Ron y Hermione y llama a la puerta con los nudillos mientras lanza un _Tempus_ a un lado. Son las ocho de la tarde y espera no molestar, pero le duele la cabeza y está mentalmente agotado.

Hermione le abre la puerta con expresión dudosa y luego sorprendida. Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta desordenada y los vaqueros y la camiseta demasiado grande, probablemente de Ron, combinados con la ausencia de zapatos hacen que Harry se sienta un poco culpable por sacarla de casa.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy pálido – ella se aparta para dejarle entrar. Harry niega con la cabeza y le coge de la muñeca.

- ¿Está Ron en casa? – pregunta y antes de que Hermione deje de negar suavemente con la cabeza Harry suspira con alivio. – Tienes que venir conmigo, 'Mione. Dra… Malfoy y yo necesitamos tu ayuda.

Harry tiene que fingir no ver la mirada recelosa de Hermione ante su desliz, no sabe por qué pero tiene la sensación de que tienen que resolver ese enigma _cuanto antes_. Ella, sin embargo, no comenta nada al respecto y sólo engancha su brazo con el de Harry. Se concentra en Aparecerse y espera que la acuciante sensación de inquietud que tiene en la boca del estómago no les parta. Con un puf, el salón de la cabaña está a su alrededor y Draco está en el Sillón de No Dormir observando el pergamino con expresión desafiante.

Hermione se suelta y saluda a Draco con un leve gesto de cabeza. Harry puede ver cómo él se tensa al devolver el escueto saludo y nadie dice nada. Ella se sienta junto a Draco y Harry se sienta al lado de ella.

- Bien…es… ¿es esto? – Hermione coge el pergamino y Harry reconoce la determinación en sus ojos oscuros. En ese momento, está seguro de que ella podrá resolverlo. Puede que no ese día o el siguiente, pero lo hará. Por ahora, con eso _debe _ser suficiente.

Hermione también echa un vistazo a las notas en los folios, asintiendo con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. Harry encuentra cada vez más difícil estarse quieto junto a ella sin poder hacer nada. Draco puede haber notado algo o puede simplemente haber actuado sin propósito alguno. Sea cual sea su motivación, Harry agradece a Merlín el que le pida _otro _café.

En la cocina, no espera que Draco entre tras él y se apoye contra la encimera, mirando el techo y suspirando. Harry empieza a servir el café y le observa mientras él se pasa una mano por el pelo y cierra los ojos. Sus labios están cerrados en una fina línea y toda su postura grita "Tensión". Harry mismo se siente tenso y con una sensación de malestar cerrándole la garganta y entiende que Draco esté incluso peor.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta, tentativamente, ofreciéndole una taza a Draco que entreabre un ojo y la coge sin apenas mirar.

- No lo sé, - responde él y después da un pequeño sorbo al café. Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Harry se esfuerza por no empezar a dar saltitos de un pie a otro para aplacar el nerviosismo, Draco abre los ojos. – No sé qué esperar. Nada de lo que he intentado ha funcionado, ningún código de los que conozco sirve.

Harry espera derrota, pero su tono es plano. Vacío.

- Sólo espero que Granger pueda hacer algo, - entonces, se ríe por lo bajo y las cejas de Harry se enarcan sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Si ya creía que estaba loco cuando entró por primera vez ahí, ahora prácticamente está seguro de ello. – Puede que no sea nada y que estemos así por…una broma de mal gusto o una lista de la compra.

Harry no lo cree. No sólo por su instinto, que está _gritando_ que ahí está pasando algo y que tiene que poner su culo a investigar _cuanto antes_, si no porque hay mucha gente que quiere deshacerse de Draco Malfoy. Gente con la que la Guerra no fue generosa y a la que le importa una mierda que Draco escriba gilipolleces en El Profeta. Y esa gente es peligrosa porque es imprevisible, está desesperada y no tiene nada que perder.

Draco le mira y Harry sabe que él…lo sabe. Lo ve en sus ojos, que nunca creyó poder llegar a ser capaz de leer. Aunque, de todas formas, esas cosas se le dan bien. Ron tuvo una vez el tacto de llamarlo su _pequeña intuición femenina_ y Harry sonríe al recordarlo - aunque no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo cuando, la tensión casi se puede palpar -. Draco suspira y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tenue que desaparece cuando pasa junto a él hacia la puerta dándole una palmada en el hombro con la mano en la que no tiene la taza.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Harry decide que _no_ necesita otro café y sirve una taza para Hermione. En la sala principal, ella está anotando cosas en uno de los folios a un ritmo frenético y Draco sólo la observa por encima de su taza de café. Harry deja la taza en la mesa y ella le dedica una rápida mirada de agradecimiento y vuelve a centrarse en escribir como si no la hubiese interrumpido. Se da cuenta de que ella sigue sin llevar zapatos y se muerde el labio mientras se sienta a su lado otra vez.

De tanto en tanto, Harry se asoma por encima del hombro de Hermione. Ninguna de las veces que lo ha hecho ha conseguido entender lo que hay escrito en los folios. Hermione se ha acabado el café y Draco hace tiempo que voló a la cocina con su taza para luego volver con una botella de agua. Lanza un _Tempus_ y en el aire brillan las 01:26.

Poco tiempo después, Hermione da un pequeño saltito en el sillón y se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Claro! – exclama, y Draco y Harry intercambian sendas miradas de confusión sobre su cabeza mientras ella vuelve a inclinarse. – Oh, no sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes…es _tan_ sencillo…

Observan a Hermione dibujar sobre el papel la misma forma varias veces, luego empezar a contar…y Draco parece darse cuenta de algo también cuando se le escapa una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡Espera, Granger! – su tono de voz es tenso, pero hay esperanza ahí y la mayor parte de la ansiedad con la que Harry lleva lidiando durante horas se desvanece. – Estás…es al revés. A la derecha…

Hermione asiente y empieza a escribir el abecedario. Debajo de la letra "L", Hermione dibuja un círculo y Harry mira el pergamino con el código de reojo. Entrecierra los ojos mirando un símbolo en concreto que se repite varias veces a lo largo del pergamino. Se muerde el labio, pensando. Hay una idea intentando abrirse paso entre toda su inquietud, nerviosismo y ansiedad. Hermione y Draco están discutiendo algo y Hermione empieza a parecer derrotada al ver que su solución no arroja luz. Harry compara los símbolos que ella ha dibujado con los del pergamino y se le ocurre algo. Algo que tal vez por lo obvio que ahora le parece no se le ha ocurrido a Hermione o a Draco.

- ¡No! – arrebata a Hermione el lápiz y coge un folio. Escribe el abecedario y dibuja un círculo bajo cada letra. Draco y Hermione le miran con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y Harry se ofendería si no estuviese tan concentrado. – No es la L, es la M. La M es el centro, por eso sobraba un punto. La de la raya a la izquierda y los ocho puntos…esa es la E.

La comprensión ilumina lentamente los rasgos de Hermione y una sonrisa brillante se dibuja en su rostro.

- ¡La vocal que más se repite! Lo había pensado pero…era demasiado sencillo. – Draco le mira en silencio, sin mostrar el entusiasmo de Hermione, pero Harry puede ver que está sonriendo y cuando capta su mirada se limita a asentir.

El código había sido descodificado. Los círculos representan letras, las líneas la dirección en la que se encuentran con respecto a la central y los puntos su posición. Dado que el abecedario tiene 26 letras, la elección de la central estaría entre la L, la M y la N. Una vez determinada la letra central, el código queda revelado y el mensaje puede descifrarse sin problemas.

Es sencillo y su obviedad resulta incluso dolorosa una vez se conoce la respuesta, pero precisamente por ello nadie había pensado en algo así. Era el tipo de idea que aparece al principio y se descarta por su sencillez.

- Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que traducirlo. – Hermione recupera el lápiz y empieza a escribir. Su expresión de profunda concentración se transforma en alivio cuando lo que escribe _tiene_ sentido y, sin embargo, ésta se convierte en desconcierto cuando deja el lápiz a un lado.

Harry lee el mensaje y frunce el ceño. Draco bufa.

_**QUÉ TIENE OJOS PERO NO PUEDE VER**_

xXx

Hermione se fue después de preguntar una y otra vez si no necesitaban más ayuda y Draco y él, a las aproximadamente cinco de la madrugada, volvían a estar solos. Demasiado cansado para hacer algo de provecho, Harry subió a su cuarto y se acostó. Sin embargo, no se durmió hasta que oyó la puerta del cuarto de Draco cerrarse.

Echó de menos el tac-tac-tac de las teclas de su máquina de escribir.

xXx

A Harry le despierta el sonido del agua de la ducha. Se queda en la cama, mirando el techo y preguntándose qué hora es. El sonido del agua se corta, pasos. Harry cierra los ojos y dormita hasta que el tac-tac-tac vuelve y el mundo vuelve a estar _bien_.

Hay una hoja abajo, en la mesa frente al Sillón de No Dormir, con un acertijo desconcertante. Pero todo vuelve a estar bien si Draco es capaz de seguir escribiendo.

Esa mañana, después de ducharse y de un primer café silencioso con un Draco que no parece de humor para hablar, Harry coge el folio con el acertijo y sube al estudio de Draco.

Mientras Draco escribe, consulta, golpea la mesa, gruñe de frustración y, en general, sigue su Ritual de Escritura Estándar, Harry piensa. Piensa en cosas que tengan ojos pero no pueden ver. Son cosas, porque la pregunta es _qué_ y no _quién_.

Rumia la información poco a poco, haciendo desfilar respuestas y meditando lentamente hasta descartarlas. Tiene que ser obvio, se dice, las respuestas a estas cosas siempre son sencillas y obvias. Son lo que pasas por alto por ser demasiado fácil…

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, el tecleo de Draco le relaja y el olor a libros de alguna manera le hace sentir inspirado.

Cuando baja a la cocina y empieza a rebuscar entre los armarios algo para hacer una ensalada, a Harry se le ocurre algo y se golpea la nuca con el armario de la cocina al levantar la cabeza demasiado rápido. Harry corta lechuga y tomate y arruga la nariz cuando deja caer una generosa cantidad de vinagre sobre las hortalizas. Los pasos de Draco se oyen en la escalera y Harry termina de aliñar y mover la ensalada y coloca la mesa con aire ausente.

- Si no te conociera, diría que has conseguido desarrollar un cerebro cuando no estaba mirando y que lo estás usando demasiado - comenta Draco, sentado frente a la mesa mientras él coloca los platos.

- Si no te conociera, diría que quieres que tire tu ración por la ventana, - la risotada de Draco, aunque sea a su costa, le sienta bien. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, inmerso en su búsqueda de una respuesta, hasta que se destensó.

Harry se sienta en su lado de la mesa y come con lentitud y en silencio. Está pensando otra vez. Draco no le interrumpe y cuando terminan se levanta, lava sus cubiertos y vuelve a la mesa. Harry se da cuenta de que está _esperando_.

- He tenido una idea, - la curva en los labios de Draco es indicación suficiente de que está a punto de comentar algo, algo no muy agradable para Harry, y Harry sigue hablando antes de darle la oportunidad. – El acertijo. No tiene una sola respuesta.

Draco ladea la cabeza y frunce ligeramente el ceño.

- Ilumíname con tu infinita sabiduría.

Harry se contiene, no sin esfuerzo, antes de que se le escape una respuesta mordaz. Carraspea y mientras él piensa _cómo_ decirlo, Draco cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla sobre ellos. El gesto es lo suficientemente familiar como para que Harry se relaje un poco más.

- Por ahora, se me han ocurrido dos respuestas. La aguja tiene ojo, pero no puede ver. Un huracán también. Es decir, es sencillo si lo piensas porque no hay tantas opciones en realidad y… - Harry se da cuenta de que está parloteando y se muerde el labio. Suspira. – Lo que quiero decir es que ese no es el verdadero acertijo si no…el por qué.

Espera que Draco le pregunte qué coño quiere decir con eso y que le diga que es idiota. Pero Draco asiente dando a entender que lo comprende, que sabe lo que Harry quiere decir. Él es extraño, se dice Harry, es una persona complicada pero entiende las cosas. No hay que explicárselo todo dos o tres veces porque es lo suficientemente complicado por sí mismo como para que las complicaciones del mundo no le supongan un problema.

Una idea un tanto estúpida, piensa después, pero eso no implica que no sea cierta.

- Creo que sólo quiere…desconcertarnos, - dice Draco antes de hacer una corta pausa y dar ligeros golpecitos en la madera con los dedos. – Molestar, también. Pero que le jodan, voy a escribir lo que tengo que escribir y lo que él, ella o lo que sea tenga que decir al respecto me da soberanamente igual.

Harry ya se ha sorprendido varias veces sintiendo admiración por Draco. Es algo que no es nuevo a esas alturas aunque siempre resulte extraño y sorprendente. Y, en ese momento, vuelve a admirarle. Por ser capaz de hacer lo que hace sin duda ni vacilación.

- Tengo que volver al Ministerio para dar constancia, - es su deber, al fin y al cabo. La razón por la que está ahí. – Será rápido para que McGee no decida mandarme a casa y traer a otro aquí.

Draco asiente, aun con la barbilla sobre los brazos, y sonríe un poco. Harry devuelve la sonrisa mientras se levanta para lavar sus platos y preparar un café.

Apenas son las tres, tiene que ir al Ministerio y luego al apartamento de Hermione para darle las gracias. También tiene que andar un poco para _despejarse_ y tiene que escribir un informe sobre las notas, el ataque y el caso en general. Ya lleva un mes allí con Draco, un mes en el que le ha conocido mejor de lo que pudo conocerle en siete años, y no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo más va a pasar.

La idea de alejarse de Draco le hace sentirse un poco estúpidamente _solo_. Descarta esa sensación abriendo el grifo del agua con demasiada violencia. Sobre esas cosas puede pensar más tarde, cuando no tenga tanto que hacer.

Ese día se quedaría allí. Leería lo que Draco le diera y dejaría de preocuparse por el acertijo y los recortes del Profeta y las notas y los ataques y se permitiría un pequeño periodo de libertad antes de volver a hacer su trabajo.

Y al día siguiente a primera hora, decide, se aparecería en el Ministerio y rezaría para no encontrarse con McGee.

xXx

_Gretchen se acercó al espejo y el espejo no le devolvió su reflejo. En el espejo Gretchen sólo pudo ver la pared que había tras ella y el terror cerró con fuerza sus esqueléticos dedos en torno a su cuello. _

_Pero Gretchen no sólo era lo suficientemente cobarde como para querer correr, era lo suficientemente dura como para clavar los pies en el suelo y desafiar al espejo con la mirada. Permaneció firme, sola en la pequeña habitación, frente al espejo hasta que el reflejo de la pared empezó a desvanecerse y no quedó nada._

_El espejo mostraba un vacío total. Y, poco a poco, brillando sobre su superficie en un tono amarillo cada vez más chillón, el número 394 se dibujó sobre el vacío. _

_Ella supo entonces que ese era el número que tenía que seguir. No supo hasta mucho después hacia dónde y el por qué…el por qué no llegó a saberlo __**nunca**__. _


	5. Capítulo 4

**Projections**- Capítulo 4 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Aunque por ahora me contente con la varita de Draco, la bufanda de Slytherin y el correo de Pottermore que está al llegar, tarde o temprano poseeré el Potterverso. Dadme tiempo. Por desgracia, aún me queda un poco, casi nada, para conseguirlo. Además, he incluido un fragmento de una novela que pertenece a **Stephen King** y que, probablemente, también llegue a pertenecerme a mí algún día.

**NdA **- En primer lugar, siempre agradecer a quien me lee, me sigue, me deja comentarios y me favoritea. En segundo lugar, agradecer a mi beta su labor y el que corrigiese este capítulo el día después de llegar de Oxford.

Este capítulo ha sido escrito, reescrito y re-reescrito, antes de ser terminado. Durante su producción, he consumido una bolsa entera de café molido, una caja de pastas, un paquete de sándalo y un 90% de mi talento.

Me han preguntado ya algunas veces si comparto con Draco esa curiosa manía de los post-it. Podría hablar sobre esto durante tediosos párrafos, pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras: http : / / i54 . tinypic . com / 4j11mp . jpg

Eso es sólo mi escritorio. Los dos post-it que no se pueden leer son, básicamente, las notas de este capítulo. Y sí, ese es probablemente el escritorio más desordenado de la historia. Aunque, claro, no saqué fotos cuando empecé a escribir y las tazas poblaron mi mesa.

Por último, antes de dejaros en paz con el capítulo, todo fue escrito con la canción **I can't decide** de **Scissor Sisters** sonando de fondo. Cualquier error de tipografía residual es responsabilidad mía aunque estoy casi segura de que no me he dejado nada en el camino después de tres repasos y tener una crisis de seguridad como escritora.

Gracias por leer y bienvenidos de nuevo.

xXx

Es la decimoséptima vez que Harry comprueba que lleva la varita en el bolsillo desde que se apareció frente a la cabina de entrada al Ministerio.

Antes de salir, comprobó y fortificó todas las protecciones y su varita vuelve a estar conectada a ellas pero está nervioso. Las notas, los recortes, el acertijo, el ataque…todo se suma para hacer que esté nervioso y le cueste concentrarse incluso en dónde va.

Es temprano y los trabajadores del Ministerio están empezando a llegar. Harry intercambia saludos tensos en su camino hacia la oficina de McGee. Tiene que informar al Ministro siguiendo el protocolo, la forma en la que funciona el sistema. Harry no puede evitar bufar al pensar en el Ministro McGee. No es el hombre más brillante que Harry conoce y, mucho menos, el más cualificado para ser Ministro. Por Merlín, si le preguntaran ahora Harry está seguro de que diría que es posiblemente el _menos_ cualificado. Pero así funcionan las cosas en el Ministerio y los nombres pesan más que la aptitud.

Frente a la imponente puerta de madera con detalles dorados y una brillante placa con las palabras _"Terrance McGee. Ministro de Magia"_ grabadas en la caligrafía más pomposa que Harry haya visto jamás, carraspea y cierra los ojos para relajarse un poco antes de entrar. Está seguro de que debería sorprenderse más y sentirse un poco más incómodo cuando es el olor a menta, limón, tinta y papel lo que hace que empiece a relajarse. Pero Harry sólo se siente ligeramente confuso y mucho más relajado. Piensa en Grimmauld Place y consigue incluso sonreír mientras abre los ojos y llama a la puerta

- ¡Adelante! – se deja oír desde el interior. Harry entra y frente a él tiene a Terrance "Terry" McGee, Ministro de Magia, sentado tras su carísimo escritorio y mirándole con condescendencia tras sus carísimas gafas con montura dorada – Auror Potter, asumo que viene a informarme sobre su misión.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y está abriendo la boca para hablar, sin siquiera plantearse el sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, cuando McGee alza una mano negando con la cabeza.

- No, no. Con su caso, basta con que escriba un informe y lo mande cuando termine la misión – McGee le sonríe y Harry tiene que apretar los dientes para no estallar.

- Pero señor, en preparación nos enseñaron que…

- ¿Que todos los casos son igual de importantes? – Harry aprieta un poco más los dientes obligándose a mantener la calma mientras McGee ríe. Definitivamente, Hermione y Ron y el mismísimo Neville le darían una medalla al autocontrol. – Por favor, auror Potter, no sabía que fuese usted tan…ingenuo.

Se traga un suspiro y da un paso adelante. McGee le observa con distante curiosidad.

- Está en juego la vida de un hombre, señor Ministro.

La mirada de McGee se endurece y su voz, que hasta ese momento había tenido un tono amistosamente condescendiente – si es que eso es _posible _–, se enfría.

- No, auror Potter. Está en juego la vida de un ex-mortífago. Ese hombre evitó la cárcel sólo gracias a usted. Y no es lo suficientemente importante como para que le ataquen. Sólo es…un charlatán.

La paciencia de Harry tiene un límite. Si bien ese límite ha estado cada vez más y más lejos del punto inicial según ha avanzado en su vida, sigue existiendo. Y McGee está bailando muy cerca del punto en el que se encuentra la línea entre su paciencia y un estallido.

- Entonces, señor, con todos mis respetos no entiendo por qué me envió a protegerle.

McGee ha dejado de mirarle. Tiene los dedos cruzados, la mirada baja.

- El Ministerio no puede permitirse perderle como auror. ¿De dónde cree que llega la financiación, auror Potter? ¿Cómo cree que sobrevivimos después de la Guerra? Su nombre tiene mucha más influencia de la que usted cree.

En ese momento; en ese preciso instante, con su uniforme puesto y frente al Ministro de Magia, Harry nunca ha estado tan seguro de que quiere dejar ese trabajo. Esa no es la vida que él quiere. No quiere ser el niño de oro del Ministerio, la mina de la que McGee saca sus puertas con adornos dorados. Le resulta casi imposible obligarse a ser racional y mantener la compostura pero entiende que ese no es el momento. Llegará. Pero no ahora.

Hace a un lado la ira pensando en todo lo que tiene que ganar y todo lo que tiene que perder. En apenas unas décimas de segundo, todo está ahí. Ron y Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, Seamus, Dean. Eleonor Williams, Jason Harvinn. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo. Grimmauld Place. Teddy. _Draco_.

Toma una profunda bocanada de aire y suspira. Reconoce el suave aroma de un perfume afrutado pero no le da importancia. Mucha gente entra en ese despacho a diario, incluso tan temprano.

Ni siquiera merece la pena enfrentar a McGee, concluye, no serviría de nada mencionar las notas o el ataque. Así que no lo hará.

- Señor, mis disculpas. Enviaré el informe cuando acabe la misión. Gracias por su tiempo – en el fondo de sus palabras, tras su tono neutro, hay tensión. McGee le hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a la puerta y Harry asiente y sale del despacho sintiéndose un poco enfermo y un poco más seguro de lo que va a hacer.

Fuera, Harry se dirige hacia el despacho que comparte con Eleonor y Jason. Está vacío y se apoya contra la puerta cerrada al entrar mientras deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

- No me lo puedo creer – farfulla, mientras se sube las gafas y se frota la cara con las manos. Ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana y ya se siente agotado. Coge aire y se pone bien las gafas. Mira su despacho. Las tres mesas son genéricas, lisas e impersonales, y la única señar de que allí hay personas es la decoración.

La mesa de Eleonor está llena de trastos pero está _tan_ ordenada que a Harry a veces le da escalofríos. Plumas, pergamino, juguetes de colores, fotos de su familia, un dibujo de su hija Susan. Todo convive en perfecto e intachable orden. Nadie diría, viendo su mesa, que Eleonor es la mujer más despistada que Harry conoce.

Por otra parte, la mesa de Jason está llena de informas y tazas que, de esto Harry está seguro y sonríe sólo con pensarlo, alguna vez estuvieron llenas de café. Sólo hay una pluma sobre el montón de papeles y todo es, en general, un poco caótico. Jason está siempre nervioso pero mantiene la calma de forma envidiable en situaciones críticas y Harry le admira por ello.

Junto a ellas, está su mesa. Su mesa es tan impersonal que hace que Harry sienta una pequeña punzada de malestar al verla. Lo único en ella que le da una pista de que es suya es un marco con una foto de Teddy. Por lo demás, es la mesa más neutral que Harry ha visto nunca.

Y la última y definitiva señal de que ese _no _es su lugar, concluye Harry mientras pasa los dedos sobre la madera con un mohín.

- ¡Te digo que las doxies no son venenosas! – La puerta se abre con un golpe sordo y Eleonor y Jason la cruzan. Tardan unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Harry está ahí, apoyado en su escritorio, mirándoles.

- ¡Harry! – Eleonor es la primera en hablar y se acerca a él para darle una palmadita en el hombro. No es una mujer efusiva y Harry lo agradece. Jason se mantiene a unos pasos de distancia, sonriendo.

- Creíamos que te habías perdido en alguna misión, – comenta, en tono burlón, y Harry no puede evitar reír.

- Sí, claro. ¿Esa en la que tuve que recoger margaritas o la de cepillar cachorritos?

Eleonor y Jason ríen con él y Harry se siente mucho mejor. Aunque no crea que ese sea su lugar, aunque esté dando mil y una vueltas en torno a qué puede hacer y qué no hacer, en torno a si dejar o no ese trabajo, ellos son compañeros. Sus amigos.

- Estabas en una misión de guardaespaldas ¿no? O eso es lo que nos dijo el jefe, – Harry asiente. Aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a oír que llamen a Ron "el jefe". Suena bien, de todas formas. – Con… ¿Malfoy?

Eleonor no suena…acusadora. Tampoco suena como si lo desaprobara. Es una pregunta más sobre el trabajo. Harry se relaja un poco más y deja que la ira apenas controlada que seguía ahí tras su visita a McGee se evapore por completo.

- Sí. Llevo una semana con el caso y he venido a informar a McGee, lo de siempre. Aunque, por supuesto, este caso no es lo suficientemente importante como para que a McGee le interese lo más mínimo.

Jason bufa negando con la cabeza. Es un poco mayor que Harry y apenas más alto. Tiene el pelo negro y, aunque es joven, ya empiezan a verse canas. Es moreno y menos delgado que Harry. Su sonrisa hizo que Harry confiase en él al instante y su decisión sólo se vio respaldada con el tiempo.

- No merece la pena preocuparse, Harry, – añade Eleonor. Ella es la mayor de los tres. Tiene 35 años y, aún así, está en plena forma. No es muy alta y tampoco es muy delgada, se mantiene en todos los sentidos en un agradable punto intermedio que hace que Harry piense en ella como una _madre_ más. Jason tiene los ojos oscuros, pero ella los tiene de color azul profundo aunque tenga el pelo negro. Lo lleva muy corto, por razones prácticas dice, y lleva casada siete años con un hombre al que Harry no conoce pero que _debe_ ser bueno. – De todas formas, siempre he sentido curiosidad. ¿Cómo es Malfoy? Es decir…por sus artículos cualquiera diría que es un imbécil, pero…

Harry se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras piensa. ¿Cómo es Malfoy? Es una buena pregunta.

- Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, él y yo, - empieza a responder. Jason y Eleonor también fueron a Hogwarts aunque Harry no recuerde haberlos visto nunca allí. Nunca le han dicho en qué casa estaban pero Harry no tiene ningún problema viendo a Eleonor en Hufflepuff y a Jason en Ravenclaw. – Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era…bueno, era un gilipollas. Aunque con la Guerra, todo el asunto con sus padres…en fin, dejó de ser un gilipollas y se convirtió en una persona confusa.

Eleonor atiende y Jason se apoya contra su escritorio y cruza los brazos. Los dos le miran con atención.

- Ahora…supongo que sigue siendo confuso. Tiene muchas manías y es difícil convivir con él, pero se hace soportable porque al menos tiene sentido del humor, - Harry suelta una risotada y niega un poco con la cabeza. En realidad, no tiene ni idea de cómo definir a Draco. Es complicado. Supone que porque Draco _es_ mucho más complicado de lo que parece. – Se toma muy en serio su trabajo ahora que hace lo que quiere y, la verdad, no puedo describirle muy bien. Sigue siendo un gilipollas, de todas formas. Y está loco.

La risotada esta vez viene de Jason y Harry sonríe. Eleonor ladea un poco la cabeza.

- Es muy guapo, también, - Jason mira a Eleonor con las cejas enarcadas y ella se encoge de hombros. Harry se muerde la lengua para no preguntar en voz alta por qué todas sus amigas de pronto deciden decirle eso. – Es la verdad. Bueno, no es…guapo _guapo_ si no ¿atractivo? Ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido. Es…actitud. Creo.

Harry se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta. ¿Qué puede decir ante eso? No demasiado. Sabe que Eleonor tiene razón pero no sabe qué decir. Eleonor también se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole, y Jason bufa negando con la cabeza.

- Vaya contigo, Ely. Si tu marido te oyera… - Eleonor hace un mohín y le da un golpecito en el brazo a Jason. Al fondo de la habitación, suena la alarma de un reloj y Harry decide que es hora de irse.

Con una última mirada a su escritorio, Harry pasa los dedos por la madera y se gira hacia la puerta.

- Tengo que irme. - Jason y Eleonor le miran con expresión confusa unos instantes. Pero, pasados unos segundos, Ely le sonríe y asiente y Jason se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda.

- Hasta otra, compañero, - A Harry se le cierra la garganta al pensar que puede que no haya un _hasta otra_ si deja el cuerpo de aurores. Durante unos segundos, se siente dividido entre el alivio de dejar un trabajo que no quiere hacer y el dolor de dejar atrás compañeros como esos. Jason le da otra palmada en la espalda y Harry sacude un poco la cabeza. – Ten cuidado y ven a visitarnos otro día.

- Hasta otra, - pese a lo que haya pensado antes, siente esas palabras como ciertas entre sus labios mientras abre la puerta. Se detiene antes de llegar a salir. – Oh, y las doxies _son _venenosas así que…con cuidado.

Lanza una última mirada y una sonrisa a sus compañeros y sale de la sala con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos intentando alzarse el uno sobre el otro. Andando a través de los corredores del Ministerio, Harry se obliga a dominarlos y quedarse sólo con tranquilidad. Al menos, por el momento. Suspira y se acerca a los puntos de aparición. Hermione se merece alguna compensación, piensa, por haber pasado una noche descifrando códigos con Draco y con él cuando podría haberse negado. Está pensando qué comprarle, qué podría apreciar su amiga, cuando un flash verde brillante pasa junto a él.

Harry se detiene y se gira. El flash ha desaparecido. Está seguro de que ha visto parte de una túnica del mismo verde que la de su atacante en el callejón Knockturn.

_Puedes estar imaginándolo_, se dice, _no tiene por qué ser el mismo. No estabas en condiciones de acordarte de nada con exactitud._

Frunce el ceño aunque sabe que eso es verdad. No puede sacar conclusiones a partir de unos segundos de tela verde al descubierto y una persecución. Está demasiado afectado en ese momento por demasiadas cosas y una de ellas es el deseo de atrapar a quien quiera que sea la persona que está acosando a Draco. Sólo eso.

Harry bufa y vuelve a empezar a andar hacia el punto de Aparición del Ministerio. Se detiene en la pequeña plataforma y cierra los ojos. Con un breve sacudir de varita, la figura de Harry desaparece a la vez que otro pequeño flash verde brillante se deja ver tras una esquina.

xXx

Harry no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegó al callejón Diagon y sigue sin tener ni idea de qué comprarle a Hermione. Un libro estaría bien, pero ¿qué libro hay en el mundo que Hermione no haya leído ya? Varias veces. Y eso le situaría, además, en la cumbre de la _inoriginalidad_. Teniendo en cuenta que Harry ni siquiera sabe si esa palabra _existe_, puede considerarse algo bastante grave.

Sin que se dé cuenta, sus pies le han llevado a Sortilegios Weasley y Harry se queda quieto frente al local mirando la fachada. Un golpe de melancolía le hacer morderse el labio y Harry decide que no pierde nada por entrar.

Dentro, en el mostrador, hay una melena rubio ceniza sobre la superficie de madera. Harry se acerca, dubitativo, con la sensación de melancolía mezclándose con algo de tristeza al recordar a Fred. Traga saliva y se detiene justo delante del mostrador.

De pronto; unos enormes ojos azules, casi grises, están clavados en él y Harry tiene que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un salto y gritar. En los ojos hay un destello de reconocimiento y entonces Harry ve la sonrisa y suspira con alivio.

- Hola, Luna. - Luna sonríe aún más y alza las manos hacia él. Harry se acerca un poco más a ella y le sonríe, genuinamente contento de verla. Los dedos de ella se cierran en torno a sus muñecas y le sonríe con cariño, sus ojos azules llenos de esa chispa que es sólo Luna y nadie ni nada más.

- ¡Harry Potter! Ya habíamos perdido la esperanza de verte aquí, - su voz suave, de alguna manera, hace que la melancolía y la tristeza sean un poco más brillantes de una forma que _no duele_. Ella sigue sonriéndole, da un apretón a sus muñecas y le suelta. - ¿Vienes buscando algo? Seamus consiguió preparar una poción ayer que hace que las cosas exploten pero no se destruyan.

Seamus. Harry sabía que Seamus había empezado a tener algo que ver con Sortilegios Weasley después de la Guerra pero nunca sospechó que siguiese al pie del cañón. El saber que Seamus puede estar también ahí hace que la sonrisa de Harry se ensanche y Luna desaparece detrás del mostrador durante unos segundos, saliendo después con un vial lleno de una poción de color rojo.

- Esta es. Espera un momento… - Harry abandona la idea de decir algo cuando ella descorcha el vial y deja caer unas gotas sobre el mostrador. Se cruza de brazos y observa con interés cómo la poción penetra en la madera y entonces…

¡BANG!

El mostrador estalla en una bola de fuego y humo que hacen a Harry toser y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre, el mostrador está ahí entre una brillante cortina de humo plateado con Luna sonriendo radiante tras él. Harry parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido y en su rostro perplejo vuelve a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa que no es capaz de controlar.

¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en volver a entrar en Sortilegios Weasley? Tenía que haber sabido que esa tienda iba a ser siempre como un pequeño punto de luz en la oscuridad. Nada puede cambiar el hecho de que Sortilegios Weasley tiene como propósito hacer reír e impresionar. Después de su muerte Fred no habría querido que Sortilegios Weasley fuese otra cosa, aunque sea algo que aún hace a Harry tener pesadillas y caer en pequeños pozos de tristeza con el resto de muertes que esa Guerra trajo consigo.

Desde el fondo de la tienda se oye un frusfrús de tela y George aparece junto al mostrador. Parece confuso durante unos instantes hasta que ve a Harry. George dibuja una sonrisa tranquila y alza una mano a modo de saludo. Ver a George hace que a Harry se le forme un pequeño nudo en la garganta que le cuesta unos segundos disolver.

- Hola, George. Luna acaba de enseñarme la poción de Seamus, - George ríe, una risa fresca y sincera, que hace que Harry se sienta mucho mejor. De los hermanos Weasley; Ginny, Ron y él son los que mejor entendieron que Fred no habría querido verles hundidos en una depresión tras la Guerra. A Ron le costó más incluso que a George aceptar esa realidad y, aunque sigue habiendo recaídas, las cosas siguen adelante y Harry agradece eso más de lo que todos ellos creen. – Es…impresionante.

- Sí ¿verdad? Aunque las cosas que fabrica Seamus casi siempre tengan algo con estallar…y siempre hacen estallar el sótano… - Harry ríe y Luna le acompaña con una risa cristalina. George se acerca a ella y le revuelve el pelo. Ella le saca la lengua. Harry no se enteró hasta muchos después del fin de la Guerra de que George y Luna habían empezado algo juntos. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en luchar contra sus propios demonios y abrirse paso en el mundo como para prestar atención. Pero ahí están, dos de sus mejores amigos y dos de esos que uno nunca se esperaría ver juntos.

- En realidad, he venido a comprar algo para Hermione, - George deja escapar una risotada incrédula y Harry le imita poco después. – Ya, lo sé, no es el mejor sitio para comprarle algo a _Hermione_ pero no pienso regalarle un libro.

George asiente y Luna pierde la mirada entre los estantes con mohín concentrado. Harry no tiene ni idea de qué puede llevarle. Nada de pociones que hacen no-estallar cosas, eso seguro.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? – Ha salido de detrás del mostrador y se dirige hacia uno de los estantes dando saltitos. Harry niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, ante el vuelo de su larga falda multicolor y el sonido del tintinear de un cascabel desde su blusa amarilla. Luna siempre ha sido y será Luna. Harry no puede estar más contento por ese punto de continuidad en su vida. Ella se pone de puntillas y coge una pequeña caja que muestra a Harry desde el estante. – Es un pygmy puff de peluche. Hace todo lo que los pygmy puffs suelen hacer, pero no da los problemas de uno real.

Harry ladea la cabeza mientras ella se acerca, abre la caja y le muestra la pequeña bola peluda. Harry no tiene ni idea de si a Hermione le gustan los pigmy puffs. Ginny tuvo una vez… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Alfred? Algo parecido. Pasa un dedo sobre el pelo morado y asiente con aire ausente. Luego, sonríe.

- Sí, está bien, - Luna le sonríe de forma brillante y vuelve al mostrador canturreando. George niega suavemente con la cabeza mientras la mira y la sonrisa de Harry está a punto de salírsele de la cara. – Puedo hacerle creer que es de verdad y le dará un infarto porque esa cosa _puede_ destruir sus libros. _De hecho_, los destruirá.

Ella deja escapar una risilla mientras envuelve la caja en papel de colores brillantes y George se acerca a Harry y le pone una mano en el hombro. Harry tiene que alzar la cabeza para mirar a George a la cara, que aún está sonriendo y mirando a Luna.

- Las cosas cambian ¿eh, Harry? – Harry asiente y suspira. – Por suerte, hay algunas que no. – Él señala a Luna con la barbilla y Harry contiene una risotada a duras penas. La mano de George le aprieta el hombro y cae.

- ¿Dónde está Seamus?

- Ha salido a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta. Pásate otro día y seguramente esté por aquí. Es un adicto al trabajo.

Entonces Harry no contiene a la risotada. A él también le costaría no ser un adicto a ese trabajo. Y, además, conoce a alguien que debería no ser tan dolorosamente trabajador todo el tiempo.

- Sí, seguro. Eh, Luna ¿puedes ponerme también algo de poción de Seamus? Para mí, no la envuelvas.

Ella asiente, empaqueta todo y le tiene una bolsa a Harry con una sonrisa. Harry coge la bolsa, devuelve la sonrisa y suspira.

- ¿Cuánto es? – Luna niega con la cabeza y Harry se muerde el labio. – No, en serio…dime cuánto.

Ella suspira y George ríe a su espalda.

- Un galeón, - Harry enarca las cejas y Luna se encoge de hombros.

Harry deja el galeón sobre el mostrador, algo reticente y pensando en insistir, cuando comprende que, de todas formas, no importará cuánto insista. Eso será lo mejor que saque de esos dos. Suspira y bufa, no sin humor, antes de decidir que debería terminar con todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

- Me voy ya. ¿Qué hora es? – George echa un vistazo por detrás de la cabeza de Harry.

- Las doce y cinco. ¿Ron _está_ en el despacho? Eso no me lo esperaba… - Harry se gira y cae, por primera vez, en que hay un reloj igual que el que tiene la señora Weasley en la cocina justo entre dos estantes. Ron aparece como "Trabajando". Harry se ahorra el mirar la aguja de Fred y vuelve a girarse en dirección a la puerta.

- Ron es sorprendentemente eficiente, nunca me lo habría esperado de él - comenta, mientras abre la puerta y se despide con una mano. George y Luna le devuelven el gesto con sendas sonrisas y cuando Harry pisa el callejón Diagón de nuevo se siente mucho mejor que cuando salió del Ministro unas horas antes.

xXx

Hermione le abre mientras todavía está llamando a la puerta. Parece descansada, con un jersey ligero de color verde y unos vaqueros. Lleva el pelo recogido y al abrir dibuja una pequeña sonrisa que Harry devuelve mientras entra en el apartamento.

- Hoy tengo turno de noche, - comenta ella, dirigiéndose al salón, y Harry le sigue. - ¿Conseguisteis responder al acertijo? Yo tengo un par de respuestas, aunque no sé cuál es la correcta…

Ella se sienta en un sillón y Harry toma asiento en el de al lado. Asiente.

- Sí. De todas formas, tiene varias respuestas y su único propósito era…confundir, supongo. Molestar, - se encoge de hombros mientras Hermione asiente con el ceño algo fruncido y luego sonríe, encogiéndose también de hombros. – Te he traído algo para agradecerte el que pasases la noche allí.

Sus rasgos reflejan sorpresa y Harry se encoge un poco en el sillón. Luego, ella le sonríe con cariño mientras niega con la cabeza.

- Harry, no tenías por qué. Después de todos estos años…bueno, con un gracias sobra.

Harry agradece tener amigos como Hermione. De todas formas, sigue queriendo darle lo que le ha comprado y mete la mano en la bolsa buscando la caja envuelta. Le tiende el paquete a Hermione y ella le da unas cuantas vueltas entre los dedos antes de retirar el brillante papel de envolver con cuidado.

- ¿Qué…? – echa un pequeño vistazo dentro de la caja y sus labios forman una pequeña "o" de sorpresa al terminar de abrirla. - ¿Un pygmy puff?

- Uno de mentira, - Hermione ríe y saca la bolita de pelo de la caja. La bolita hace un ruidito y Hermione le revuelve la mata de pelo morada con una risita. – Para que no destroce tus libros ni se coma los calcetines de Ron…ni lo llene todo de… desechos de pigmy puff.

Hermione le mira con el pygmy puff entre los dedos y una sonrisa radiante. Harry sospecha que esa sonrisa es más por el gesto que por el pygmy puff en sí, pero la devuelve de todos modos.

- Gracias, - Harry niega con la cabeza y Hermione se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar al pygmy puff sobre su regazo. Se muerde el labio. - ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

- Bien. Trabajando, para variar, - responde Harry, con algo de sorna. – Te juro que es como si nunca necesitase descansar. Si no lo viese con mis propios ojos diría que ahora mismo debería estar mortalmente enfermo.

Una suave sonrisa casi maternal se dibuja en el rostro de Hermione mientras acaricia el peluche con distracción.

- Está un poco pálido y esas ojeras me dicen que toma…_tomáis, - _añade, tras una pequeña vacilación, con un suave tono de acusación. – demasiado café. Pero en realidad no es como lo esperaba ¿sabes?

Harry asiente, porque es verdad, y se hunde en los cojines del sillón con un "hmmm…" ahogado.

- Harry… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – a Harry no le gusta ni un pelo como ha sonado eso, pero asiente. – Malfoy…en fin, no sé. Creo que te gusta.

Harry se atraganta con _aire_ y empieza a toser. Hermione se levanta, dejando al pygmy puff en el sillón, y se acerca a él para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Por Godric, 'Mione, no vuelvas a hacer eso, - ella sigue dándole palmaditas hasta que la tos se extingue y luego se sienta en el brazo del sillón mirándole de esa forma que es Hermione en estado puro. Lógica, paciencia y severidad. – No sé de qué hablas.

- Llevas un mes con él en…en…en ese acantilado, dónde quiera que esté eso. Desde que Ginny y tú cortasteis no has estado con nadie, no has mostrado interés por nadie. Y Merlín sabe que Ron te ha presentado a todas las mujeres solteras del departamento de aurores.

Sí, eso no puede negarlo. Pero… ¿Malfoy? Sí, es mejor compañía de lo que esperaba y sí, le gusta pasar tiempo con él. También es cierto que siempre está posponiendo salir con alguien. Por trabajo, por estar demasiado ocupado rehabilitando Grimmauld Place, por el luto de la Guerra, porque Ginny estaba demasiado reciente y presente… todo eso no puede negarlo. Ni siquiera puede negar el hecho de que Draco le parezca, en ocasiones, perturbadoramente atractivo. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. No demasiado. No…mucho.

- Pero 'Mione, yo… - Hermione le silencia con un chasquido de la lengua y Harry alza la mirada hacia ella un poco molesto, más consigo mismo que con su amiga.

- Vamos, Harry. Al menos admite que te gusta _un poco_. Os observé, Harry. Os vi interactuar. Fue como…no sé cómo explicártelo, Harry. Pero a veces le mirabas y…bueno, te conozco.

Harry frunce ligeramente el ceño, toma aire, cierra los ojos…y se rinde. Es algo poco característico en él, eso de rendirse, pero también es algo que quiere hacer en ese momento. _Puede_ que Hermione tenga un _poco_ de razón y eso empieza a no poder negarlo también.

- Puede que…un poco, - Hermione le pasa una mano por su montón de enmarañado pelo negro y le sonríe. – No lo sé, Hermione, es un poco confuso ¿sabes? Es…cómo decirlo…ni las mujeres ni los hombres me han interesado demasiado nunca. No he tenido tiempo para que lo hagan. Y esto es… ¿raro?

Hermione ríe.

- Raro es una forma bastante adecuada de decirlo, sí. Pero no te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan y Ron y yo no estamos ciegos. Él ya estaba empezando a plantearse presentarte a un tal Eric no sé qué, - a Hermione se le escapa una risilla y a Harry un pequeño gruñido poco sentido. – Claro que ¿cómo íbamos a hablar contigo sobre esto si no había pruebas? Por suerte, me diste la excusa perfecta.

En la sonrisa de Hermione definitivamente hay algo de la sonrisa traviesa de Ron cuando iban a meterse en algún lío en Hogwarts. Harry sonríe al pensar en cómo un rasgo puede volverse común en dos personas que pasan el tiempo suficiente juntas y no contiene el impulso de sacarle la lengua a Hermione sintiéndose tan infantil como…bien.

Con su vida no puede plantearse viajes interiores a menudo. Gracias a Merlín, sin embargo, tiene a Hermione y a Ron. Ellos le conocen mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo. Pocos pueden presumir de amigos así.

Tras un cómodo silencio en el que no necesitan decirse nada, Hermione se levanta con un suspiro y se remanga el jersey. El hecho de que eso le recuerda a cómo Draco se sube siempre las mangas hasta los codos le hace tener un pequeño momento de autodescubrimiento y admiración por la capacidad deductiva de Hermione.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Ron no llegará hasta tarde y no estoy de humor para estar sola, - Harry se palpa el bolsillo. La varita sigue ahí. Tras unos segundos de duda, se encoge de hombros y asiente con una sonrisa. – Bien. Espero que te guste el pollo _á la Weasley_ porque si no lo cocino al menos una vez a la semana Molly aparece en mi chimenea para echarme la bronca porque su pobrecito Ronald no come bien.

Harry se levanta y le sigue envuelto en el cálido ambiente del apartamiento de Ron y Hermione, risas flotando desde su garganta hasta sus labios en su camino hacia la cocina.

- Está bien, pero tienes que dejar que te ayude. Me estoy quedando sin recetas en el acantilado.

xXx

Están terminando de comer cuando empiezan a oírse golpes sordos contra la ventana del salón. Hermione se levanta y niega con la cabeza al ver a Harry levantarse. Harry intenta aplastar la sensación de _urgencia_ que se le ha formado en la boca del estómago y se conforma con revolverse incómodamente en la silla en su lugar. Hermione vuelve poco después con trozo de pergamino en la mano, expresión contrariada y un gruñido.

- Sólo era una lechuza. Para ti, - le tiende a Harry el pergamino mientras vuelve a sentarse frente a él y bufa. – Te juro que esa mujer debe tener algún problema, porque esto no puede ser normal…

Mientras ella habla, Harry lee el pergamino con una creciente sensación de desconcierto que, poco a poco, se convierte en ira.

_Estimado señor Potter:  
><em>

_Contacto con usted para ofrecerle la posibilidad de conceder una entrevista a El Profeta con motivo del aniversario del Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que usted participó. _

_Dado que su agenda debe ser muy apretada y su tiempo limitado, espero una respuesta por su parte con la fecha y la hora que mejor se ajusten a su horario._

_Un saludo._

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry suspira y se revuelve el pelo. Rita Skeeter se ha buscado una excusa un poco pobre para justificar su entrevista, pero ha conseguido hacer que tenga cierto sentido. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los métodos que se siguen en El Prófeta y su línea editorial en general.

- Joder. Joder, joder, joder… - musita Harry mientras relee la corta misiva una y otra vez. - ¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba…

Hermione se está mordiendo el labio con mirada preocupada. Harry no sabe qué decirle ni qué esperar.

- Bien. Bien… - repite, dando una palmada. – Vuelve a la cabaña. Ella no puede mandarte lechuzas allí ¿verdad?

Harry niega con la cabeza, alivio luchando contra la irritación, y se levanta. No han terminado de comer y no le sienta bien tener que irse así, pero es lo que tiene que hacer y Hermione le sonríe mientras saca la varita para Aparecerse.

- Gracias por todo, 'Mione.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

- Espera un momento, - Hermione se levanta y sale de la cocina. Cuando vuelve, trae consigo la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley de Harry. Coge la bolsa con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella agita una mano a modo de despedida.

Harry aparece en el estudio de Draco y el olor que siempre acompaña a la habitación entierra un poco más su irritación. Cierra los ojos con un suspiro. Aunque hay algo que falla.

Ahoga una exclamación cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos y Draco no está en el estudio. Tranquilízate, se dice, nada ha atravesado las protecciones y esta no es la única habitación de la cabaña. Deja la bolsa sobre el sillón del estudio mordiéndose el labio.

Sale del estudio y un destello amarillo le llama la atención desde su puerta.

"**Café." **

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina y lo que se encuentra allí hace que, por fin, la tensión desaparezca. Draco está apoyado en la mesa de madera observando los armarios al otro lado de la cocina. Entre sus dedos sostiene una taza de café bajo su nariz.

- Ya he vuelto. – El pequeño momento de tensión que invade los hombros de Draco es casi imperceptible y Harry se adentra en la cocina y busca una taza en los armarios. Draco no dice nada y lo único que Harry oye desde su posición es el suave sorber del café.

Se sirve una taza y se sitúa junto a Draco en la mesa. Él le mira, ojos grises e inciertos bajo su pelo rubio, y Harry puede ver una sonrisa escondida detrás de la taza de café.

- He terminado el último fragmento que leíste, - Harry da un sorbo de café. El café le quema la garganta y Harry suspira cuando el líquido ardiendo le calienta y deja su sabor amargo tras él. – Tienes que leerlo.

El tono de voz de Draco es imperativo pero a Harry no le importa.

- Skeeter me ha mandado una lechuza, - Draco deja la taza sobre la mesa de madera con un golpe seco. – Quiere entrevistarme.

Draco gruñe y Harry está bastante de acuerdo con él en ese gruñido. Sus ojos grises brillan con ira y Harry, sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en los por qués, alza un brazo y le da una palmada en la espalda. Draco le mira con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa durante unos segundos antes de esconderla detrás de una mueca de desdén.

- ¿Me has dado una palmada en la espalda? – Harry maldice un poco su impulsividad y otro poco su idea de camaradería, pero sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

- Sí, - para enfatizar lo dicho, le da otra y Draco enarca las cejas y le golpea sin fuerza en el brazo. En sus labios Harry puede ver algo que cada vez se parece más a una sonrisa y algo en su estómago salta. - ¡Eh!

Pero Draco parece haber captado algo a un lado de Harry y le saca el pergamino del bolsillo del pantalón. Es un gesto que habla mucho sobre cómo ha avanzado su relación durante el tiempo que llevan juntos allí. Harry se muerde el labio y da un enorme trago al café, quemándose la lengua. Hay confianza entre ellos. La suficiente como para que Draco haya desistido en esconderse tras la mayoría de muros que le rodean. Aún quedan unos cuantos, pero Harry ni siquiera se plantea el que caigan.

- Skeeter está loca… - Harry le mira de reojo con la taza contra los labios y una carcajada a punto de escapar ante el mohín impaciente de Draco y su forma de arrugar la nariz. – La conozco. Sé que lo está. Tiene un problema y es grave.

La carcajada deja de poder contenerse y Harry está riéndose e intentando decir "Perdón, perdón" entre carcajada y carcajada bajo la mirada incrédula de Draco.

- Ahora mismo has dicho lo mismo que Hermione, - consigue decir, entre risas, antes de terminar de beberse el café y dejar la taza sobre la mesa. – Pero no es nada. Ignoraré a Skeeter, no puede enviar lechuzas aquí.

La expresión de Draco es ligeramente escéptica pero asiente, de todos modos.

Harry, por primera vez desde que ha llegado, piensa en su conversación con Hermione y en cuánta verdad hay en el hecho de que le atrae Draco. Le observa lavar las dos tazas mientras le regaña con algo entre resignación y burla. Dibuja la marca oscura de su brazo con la mirada, sigue la curva de su espalda bajo el jersey gris, fija la mirada en su pelo rubio y desordenado. Piensa en su forma de hablar, arrastrando un poco las palabras, en lo difícil que es llegar hasta él, en cómo puede responder y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo, en sus manías. El olor a menta y limón invade sus fosas nasales cuando Draco cruza la cocina por delante de él y Harry tiene que admitir que es bastante probable que Draco sí que le guste mucho más de lo que cree.

Esa noche, Harry lee el fragmento de la novela de Draco y los dos hablan durante horas sobre las distintas opciones que Draco tiene en mente. Poco después, se queda dormido en el sillón del estudio mientras él escribe.

xXx

"_¡Encuentra tu Torre, Roland, y quiébrala, y escala hasta su cumbre!"_

_Los dientes de sus viejos enemigos, estos antiguos hermanos y hermanas de una cosa que se llamó a sí misma Kurt Barlow, hundieron sus dientes en él como aguijones. Callahan no los sintió. Estaba sonriendo mientras tiraba del gatillo y escapaba de ellos de una vez por todas._

xXx

Cuando despierta; Harry tiene la espalda en llamas, un dolor de cabeza esperando el pistoletazo de salida y una manta sobre los hombros. Un insistente tac-tac-tac empieza a quebrar las barreras del sueño y la luz del sol entra con fuerza por la ventana. Gruñe y se frota los ojos. El puente de las gafas se le ha clavado en la nariz pero ahora no sabe dónde están.

El tecleo se detiene y un borrón ocupa el plano. Una mano se cierra en torno a la suya y la alza con la palma hacia arriba. Otra deja las gafas en su mano.

- Ya era hora. ¿Crees que el café en esta casa se hace solo o algo así? Estaba empezando a hartarme de tener que hacer las cosas yo solo…

Harry bufa mientras se pone las gafas pero, de todos modos, está sonriendo. La espalda de Draco se aleja en dirección a su silla frente a la máquina de escribir y Harry se estira con un gruñido y se levanta. Tiene la boca seca.

- No tendrás una taza por ahí por casualidad ¿no? – a juzgar por el sacudir de sus hombros, Draco está conteniendo la risa pero le señala una taza al borde de su escritorio. Harry arrastra los pies hasta allí y el sorbo de caliente, amargo y aromático café le despierta algo más y se apoya en la mesa con un "hmmmm" satisfecho.

Draco vuelve a estar tecleando aparentemente ajeno a su presencia en la habitación. Harry suspira.

No sabe si es bueno o malo que esté acostumbrándose a esto pero, justo antes de que pueda decidirlo, el tecleo se detiene y la voz de Draco termina de despertarle con la fuerza de un bofetón.

- Creo que debería volver a Londres.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Projections**- Capítulo 5 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Tengo un bote de Caffe Latte Espresso con leche marca Kaiku. También tengo el tomo 7 de _Deadpool Team Up_. Pero, por desgracia, no tengo derechos sobre el Potterverso o, al menos, los que hacen que pueda recibir algún tipo de compensación económica al escribir esto. Tampoco soy dueña de las Crónicas de la Torre Oscura, que pertenecen a **Stephen King. **Cuestión de tiempo.

**NdA** - Este capítulo ha sido escrito a ritmo de **Mumford & Sons** y, en sus últimos párrafos, **La Seine** de Vanessa Paradis y -M- extraída de la aún por estrenar **Un monstre á Paris**.

Todos los que me seguís, me leéis, comentáis o pensáis en hacerlo, disfrutáis y me acompañáis en este fanfic tenéis mi agradecimiento y la promesa de un montón de post-it (que pueden ser físicos o figurados, incluso metafóricos). Mi beta está pasando un momento complejo y por eso este capítulo es para ella. Al final, todas las piezas del puzzle encajan. Incluso esas que recortas porque estás hasta las narices de intentar ponerla en su lugar.

Este capítulo ha sido un pequeño dolor de cabeza continuo pero, al final, ha sido un alivio para mí escribirlo. Me he divertido con él, con lo que he reescrito y lo que ha sobrevivido. Todo vuestro.

xXx

Tiene que agarrar la taza con fuerza con las dos manos para que no caiga al suelo. Harry gruñe, un sonido que parece salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y busca algo en la expresión de Draco que le diga _por qué_. Se muerde el labio con el ceño fruncido y espera. Draco alza la mirada lentamente, dejando ver una chispa de determinación en sus ojos grises que las ojeras sólo consiguen hacer brillar más. Durante más tiempo del necesario, Harry y Draco se miran. Es una batalla de voluntades, un empuje de mirada contra mirada. Es intentar decirlo todo sin decir nada.

Harry tenía que haber sabido desde el principio que eso no funcionaría. Se pasa una mano por el pelo con un bufido exasperado. Siente la mirada de Draco sobre él aunque él esté mirando el techo mordiéndose el labio aún con fuerza suficiente como para llegar a pensar que va a romper la piel.

Y después de pensar, de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y de llenar sus pulmones de aire con un profundo suspiro, Harry pregunta lo único que consigue pensar en preguntar: Por qué.

Los dedos de Draco pasan suavemente sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir. Harry capta el movimiento y deja que sus propios dedos sigan los de Draco sobre las teclas. Él no le dice que se detenga pero, tras unos segundos, sus hombros caen mientras suspira y Harry no puede verle la cara y frunce el ceño, frustrado.

- Necesitaba tiempo solo, - empieza Draco, suave en un principio pero con más fuerza con cada palabra. – Saber si esto, - hace un gesto vago en dirección al montón de folios que es en esos momentos su novela – es lo que quiero, si es lo que _necesito._

Silencio. Harry sigue mordisqueándose el labio con distracción intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control. Cuando está claro que Draco no va añadir nada más, Harry pierde la paciencia.

- ¿Y lo es? Y si lo es ¿por qué volver a Londres? – su voz es un poco más alta de lo que debería pero Harry no se da cuenta, o finge muy bien no darse cuenta, y continúa. – Es más peligroso que esto.

_Y no habría ninguna razón para seguir conviviendo contigo_. Esa es otra realidad que también golpea a Harry con fuerza. Lleva tanto tiempo solo, tanto tiempo conviviendo consigo mismo y su pasado, que el convivir con otro ser humano le ha hecho necesitar hasta cierto punto esa compañía y esa normalidad. Draco se la ha dado y separarse de ella va a ser duro y difícil, tal vez demasiado.

Draco frunce el ceño y se tensa. Sus dedos se crispan sobre las teclas antes de caer sobre su regazo con un golpe sordo. Los ojos de Harry se posan durante apenas un suspiro en la marca oscura y luego dibujan el perfil de Draco mientras él reflexiona y suspira.

- Esta novela es _mi vida_ ahora. Pero no quiero estar lejos para siempre, Harry, - algo en la forma en que Draco pronuncia su nombre hace que un nudo se forme en su estómago. – No puedo esconderme para siempre. No _quiero_ esconderme para siempre.

Harry sabe, en alguna parte de su propio ser, que está siendo egoísta e injusto y que tiene que entender lo que Draco quiere y lo que Draco necesita. Sólo son amigos, al fin y al cabo, jefe y subordinado hasta cierto punto. Eso no quiere decir, sin embargo, que Harry pueda dejar de pensar en volver a Grimmauld Place y no ver ningún papel amarillo, no oír ninguna voz demandante gritando "CAFÉ" desde alguna parte de la casa, no sentir el olor del papel y la tinta y el café, no tener a otro ser humano con él.

El silencio se extiende y se expande. Es denso, incómodo y lleno de cosas por decir. Hay una tensión en ese silencio que Harry no entiende y no sabe cómo eliminar.

Al mirar a Draco, Harry no está preparado para esos ojos grises llenos de…de tantas cosas que ni sabe ni se atreve a interpretar. Draco parece _disculparse_ con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con el ceño fruncido, los dedos tensos sobre su regazo. Pero es una disculpa fuerte, que hace que Harry deje de sentir ira y se limite a _aceptar_. Nada de lo que diga o haga va a cambiar lo que Draco quiere hacer y eso es lo que ha conseguido entender. No le gusta la idea, pero _tiene_ que aceptarla. A lo largo de los años, Harry ha aprendido –en gran parte gracias a Hermione- que no puede forzar su criterio sobre los demás. Aunque sea duro aceptarlo.

- No tenemos por qué dejar de hablar, no seas una reina del drama, - las palabras de Draco le toman por sorpresa y Harry abre la boca pero no sabe qué decir. – Sigues siendo el único al que permito leerlo.

Draco señala con un gesto el montón de folios y Harry siente, pese a su reticencia, que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro a la vez que siente una punzada de esperanza y algo cálido se acurruca en su estómago. La sonrisa que Draco le devuelve es mordaz, pero Harry no espera otra cosa.

- Sigue siendo peligroso, - dice Harry, porque al fin y al cabo es la verdad. – Déjame al menos poner protecciones en tu casa.

Las cejas de Draco se enarcan pero se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza. Harry mira a su alrededor, intentando captar toda la habitación en sólo un vistazo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo allí…un mes. Lo que al principio parecía estar destinado a convertirse en una tortura no había sido más que un mes de convivencia pacífica, de rutina y de redención y catarsis. Lo último sigue pareciéndole extraño, pero es así. Sabe que va a echar de menos esa cabaña, los post-its y dormirse y despertar oyendo a Draco teclear sin descanso. También sabe que no va a dejar que Draco se aleje lo suficiente como para que su interés en él se enfríe.

- Harry, - sacude la cabeza vagamente y mira a Draco. Él le sonríe con autosuficiencia. – Sería conveniente que dejases las protecciones abiertas para ti. – El tono es conversacional. Harry siente que Draco está diciendo mucho más con eso, debajo de sus palabras hay algo más, pero no puede estar seguro y es posible que sólo se deje llevar por el poder de la autosugestión. – No creo que nadie más _pueda_ corregirlo.

Los labios de Draco se curvan en un mohín de disgusto al pronunciar la palabra "corregirlo" y Harry apoya una mano en el escritorio con una sonrisa. Sólo Draco podía decir algo así y seguir pareciendo _superior_, añadir un matiz a su tono de voz y un filo que le daba poder a sus palabras.

A Harry le gusta eso. Le gusta cómo se revuelve el pelo cuando está frustrado. Le gusta cómo tuerce el gesto al beber café frío. Le gusta cómo sus dedos vuelan sobre las teclas. Le gusta cómo brillan sus ojos sobre las ojeras. Le gusta cómo siempre parece oler a libros y a biblioteca a la vez que a limón y menta y _tranquilidad_. Le gusta cómo le desafía con cada palabra. Le gusta cómo su mirada no se escapa cada dos por tres hasta su cicatriz. Le gusta cómo se enrolla las mangas hasta los codos y cómo luce la marca oscura como si no importara, como si no fuese más que una pequeña cicatriz. Le gusta cómo se mueve y cómo le planta cara y le contradice y le lleva la contraria sólo _porque sí_.

_O yo soy demasiado estúpido o Hermione supo todo esto antes que yo__ o ambas_. Porque, en definitiva, le gusta Draco y todo lo que él es, todo lo que su vida y sus circunstancias han formado. Le gusta la persona que ha conocido durante ese mes y ha llegado a un punto en el que negarlo es _mentir_.

- Claro. - Harry dibuja una sonrisa autosuficiente. - ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a otro experto en literatura como yo?

- Oh, no lo sé, - comenta Draco, cruzando los brazos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa resignada en los labios. - ¿El cualquier puto sitio al que vaya? Podría salir ahora mismo y encontrar una abeja más cualificada que tú.

Harry bufa pero no puede evitar reír. Porque Draco tiene razón y porque es ridículo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo con los ojos clavados en su garganta y un nudo en el estómago. Pero así son las cosas y tal vez sea mejor que Draco vuelva a su casa y Harry no haga nada estúpido demasiado pronto.

- ¿Cuándo? – Draco suspira y frunce el ceño. Harry sabe que le ha entendido y sólo espera, trazando patrones al azar con los dedos sobre la madera.

- Hoy. Cuando recoja… - una sonrisa ladina curva sus labios – _recojamos_ todo esto.

Asiente. Estaría preparado para plantar cara y dar guerra si no supiese que esa no es la solución. Al fin y al cabo, sí que estaba siendo una reina del drama al principio. Sin embargo, Draco no le ha echado por completo y aunque no tiene ni idea de qué puede pasar o de cómo pueden terminar las cosas…sí está seguro de que eso es bueno.

Empiezan a recoger en cuanto Draco decide que ha terminado de escribir su _cuota de la mañana_ y Harry ha terminado de leer ese segundo libro que Draco le prestó. Mientras empaqueta sus cosas, Draco grita a través de la puerta de su habitación y Harry contiene la risa.

"¿Recoges tú todos los post-its? Tengo que empaquetar la novela y está siendo un dolor de culo impresionante."

Le grita que sí a la puerta y sigue recogiendo. Para cuando han terminado, ya ha pasado la hora de comer y el atardecer empieza a caer sobre el acantilado. Harry ha recogido todos los post-its que han sobrevivido durante el mes y, en un impulso, los ha guardado dentro de su maleta sin pensar. También ha guardado todo lo que le han mandado a Draco para preparar el informe y llevarlo como pruebas al Departamento. Por muy poco que le importe a McGee y por mucho que esa idea le haga apretar los dientes y sustituir su tranquilidad por ira hirviente. Así son las cosas.

_Por ahora_, se recuerda. Hasta que sepas qué quieres hacer.

Por ahora.

Harry y Draco están en la puerta de la cabaña. Harry observó a Draco empaquetar la máquina de escribir con un cuidado y un mimo que no le había visto nunca y ahora le observa apretar el paquete que la contiene contra su costado con fuerza. Harry se da cuenta de que tiene los nudillos blancos y sin pensar en lo que hace alza una mano y aprieta su hombro con ella. Draco le mira, le sonríe –y como siempre Harry puede ver el _filo_ que todas sus sonrisas tienen- y asiente.

- Hora de volver a casa, - empieza a hablar Draco, su voz firme y casi _burlona_ – tengo una novela que terminar de escribir rodeado de…de _Londres_.

Harry suelta una risotada y sonríe.

- Cuando termine con los informes pasaré a reforzar tus protecciones, - Harry sabe que Draco no es un mago incompetente pero también sabe que no estará tranquilo hasta que lo haga. Así que lo hará. – ¿Estás seguro de que me has dado bien tu dirección?

Draco bufa y le lanza una mirada exasperada ante la que Harry sólo puede responder con una risa descarada. Antes de salir, Harry ha estado atosigando a Draco para que le diga su dirección y poder llegar allí por Flu porque lo prefiere a la Aparición. Le ha preguntado tantas veces si la dirección está _bien_, si no ha cometido ningún pequeño y estúpido fallo, que Draco terminó diciéndole en un tono de voz definitivamente muy peligroso que si seguía preguntando iba a tirarle todas las tazas de la cocina a la cabeza.

- Sí, estoy _seguro_ de que la dirección es correcta. Por Merlín, eres insoportable… - pero Draco está sonriendo con resignación, así que Harry también sonríe y suspira, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios antes de hablar.

- Pues…hasta pronto.

- Para mi desgracia, sí. – Mientras Draco desaparece con un fuerte "plop", Harry está luchando contra un torrente de risas que pugnan por salir. Con una última mirada a la cabaña, al acantilado y al sol tras las olas Harry lucha esa vez contra una punzada de nostalgia y tristeza y se Aparece en Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa persistente en los labios.

xXx

'_Cause I need freedom now_

_And I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

_-Haré lo que tenga que hacer - repuso el pistolero._

_- ¿Y nosotros no importamos? ¿Es eso?_

_- Os amo a los dos. - El pistolero miró a Eddie, y este vio las mejillas de Roland enrojecidas por el resplandor de los rescoldos del fogón. Estaba llorando._

_- Eso no responde__ a mi pregunta. Tú vas a seguir adelante, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí._

_- Hasta el mismísimo final._

_- Pase lo que pase. - Eddie lo miró con amor y con odio y con todo el doloroso cariño de un hombre que trata, agónicamente desesperanzado, indefenso, de llegar a la mente, la necesidad y el deseo de otro._

xXx

Por primera vez en un mes, Harry está completamente solo.

Por una parte, mientras desempaqueta sus cosas y vuelve a establecerse en Grimmauld Place, Harry sabe que necesita algo de tiempo consigo mismo. Por otra parte, el mirar a su alrededor y no ver ningún pequeño cuadrado amarillo está resultando más extraño de lo que debería. Tiene que establecer su rutina de nuevo y volver a adquirir su propio ritmo. Además, tiene muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar.

Harry se deja caer sin contemplaciones sobre su cama con un gruñido y hunde la nariz en la almohada. El puente de las gafas se le clava en la nariz sin compasión pero no le presta atención al dolor. Tiene que escribir el informe y entregárselo a McGee sabiendo que ni lo mirará cuando lo embuta en un cajón lleno de archivos. Si es que lo archiva. Y aún no ha conseguido determinar _cómo_ dejar el Departamento de Aurores. Ron lo entenderá, eso está claro, y McGee no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo pero ni siquiera ha decidido aún qué hacer con su vida después de dejar de ser auror. Se estira y concluye, empezándose a sentir demasiado cansado sólo con pensar en ello, que puede decidir todo eso después de dormir.

Deja sus gafas en la mesita de noche con distracción y cae en un sueño profundo y tranquilo que ni siquiera sus propias inquietudes son capaces de perturbar.

Cuando despierta, ya es de día y tiene que luchar contra el sueño y la confusión al encontrarse de nuevo en casa mientras se ducha, se viste y se prepara un café. El agua le ha desaturdido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que esté completamente funcional aún. Bosteza y se revuelve el pelo antes de beberse la pequeña taza de café de un trago. El calor bajando por su garganta y la cafeína terminan de despertarle y Harry no cree que haya pasado ni una hora antes de que esté sentado frente a la mesa de su salón enfrentándose a un pergamino vacío con una pluma en la mano y todo lo que le han enviado a Draco desperdigado delante de él.

- Es hora de ponerse a trabajar, - aunque se siente un poco estúpido por hablar solo, está un poco desesperado por oír cualquier voz en ese momento. Eso, además, le hace sentir un poco patético pero moja la punta de la pluma en tinta con determinación y niega con la cabeza. – Por dónde empezar…

Tarda más de dos horas en terminar el informe. No es el contenido lo que ha hecho que sea tan ridículamente largo, si no la selección de acontecimientos que Harry ha tenido que decidir si incluir o no. Al final, ha escrito una serie de anotaciones en tono neutral y ha incluido una lista con los mensajes recibidos por Draco.

Deja el informe a un lado de la mesa junto a las notas y los artículos recortados y se enfrenta a otro trozo de pergamino en blanco. Se muerde el labio y observa la pluma suspendida sobre él con una suave sensación de incertidumbre anidando en su estómago y gruñendo desde allí. Harry está intentando escribir su carta de renuncia. Es un impulso, como prácticamente todo lo que hace, pero un impulso en el que confía.

_Cómo coño voy a explicárselo a Jason y Eleonor_, se pregunta mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y bufa, _qué voy a hacer después…_

El pánico empieza a abrirse paso entre el montón de emociones a las que Harry se tiene que enfrentar y lo domina haciéndole rendirse a la fuerza con un forzado y tajante "NO". No va a echarse atrás, no va a replanteárselo, no va a seguir haciendo algo que no quiere hacer. No. Y punto.

Asiente y abre los ojos de golpe. El pergamino sigue ahí, devolviéndole la mirada lo mejor que un trozo de pergamino puede hacerlo, y la mano de Harry tiembla un poco sobre él.

Nunca has sido un cobarde, se dice, no empieces a serlo ahora.

Traga saliva y cuando la punta de la pluma toca el pergamino se muerde el interior de la mejilla con fuerza. A partir de ese momento, las palabras fluyen y el pergamino se llena con rapidez con la apretada y desordenada letra de Harry. Cuando ha terminado, se siente exhausto pero tranquilo y es como si hubiese dejado caer un enorme peso que antes estaba sobre sus hombros.

Harry arrastra los pies hasta su habitación, se embute su túnica de auror, vuelve al salón para recoger el informe y la carta de dimisión y toma aire. Observa los mensajes y los artículos recortados y titubea pero, finalmente, los deja sobre su mesa. Nadie va a pedirlos, de todas formas. Suspira apretando con fuerza la varita entre los dedos. Lanza un _Tempus_ con distracción. Las doce. Llega tarde, _muy_ tarde, pero eso no debería importar si va a dejar el empleo de todas formas. Contiene una risotada que probablemente rayaría la histeria y, con un último segundo para tranquilizarse, se Aparece frente a la cabina de entrada al Ministerio.

xXx

- ¿Está seguro de esto, auror Potter?

Harry está de pie en el despacho de McGee. El nerviosismo que sintió al recorrer los pasillos hacia allí ha sido sustituido por fría determinación y ha adoptado una expresión neutral, contenida. Terry McGee le observa entre la incredulidad y la ira y Harry tiene que contener una sonrisa desafiante.

- Totalmente, señor Ministro, - responde él y puede ver cómo el rostro de McGee enrojece de furia y sus puños golpean el escritorio con fuerza. Cada vez es más difícil contener la sonrisa y Harry carraspea para disimular. – Esto no es lo que quería hacer cuando entré en el cuerpo de aurores, señor.

Terrance "Terry" McGee está al filo de su propia paciencia. Harry juraría que puede oírle rechinar los dientes.

- ¿Tiene idea de lo que esto significa para el Departamento de Aurores y el Ministerio? – el tono de voz del Ministro empieza a ser cada vez menos controlado - ¡Sin usted en el cuerpo, se acabará la financiación! ¿Es que no sabe lo que eso implica?

Aprieta la mandíbula. Sabía que tendría que oír algo así, pero eso no hace que le haga sentir menos afectado.

- Yo mismo puedo donar al Ministerio si es necesario - pero eso no aplacó la ira de McGee. Lo que Harry consiguió, sin tener ni idea de cómo, fue que el Ministro enterrase la cabeza en las manos negando con la cabeza. Si no estuviese tan al borde de su propio estallido después del comentario de McGee, habría sentido pena por él.

- Señor Potter… ¿cómo cree que salimos tan bien tras la guerra? Su presencia aquí fue lo que consiguió aplacar los últimos gritos, señor Potter. Conseguimos restaurar el Londres mágico gracias a las donaciones que se hicieron por usted. ¿Tiene idea de lo que puede pasar ahora?

Los labios de Harry se unen en una fina y tensa línea y aprieta los puños hasta que se clava las uñas en la piel. Ni siquiera tenía valor como auror. Ha sido el niño anuncio del Ministerio, un reclamo. No ha tenido un trabajo asegurando que el Londres mágico se recuperase de la guerra gracias a su ayuda directa, ha sido un póster colgado en la puerta del Ministerio.

- La guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo, señor, - su voz está llena de toda la tensión que contiene. Es apenas un murmullo de ira contenida y determinación. – Si el problema es el dinero, donaré. Si el problema es otro, puede irse al Infierno.

Los problemas, las implicaciones, las consecuencias y todo lo que pudiese derivar de mandar al Infierno al Ministro de Magia no se le ocurrieron a Harry hasta que estuvo fuera del despacho, apoyado contra la puerta después de haber salido de la habitación con paso furioso. Está respirando mucho más rápido de lo normal y no es capaz de calmarse. La euforia y un terror frío libran una batalla campal en su pecho mientras consigue despegar la espalda de la puerta y pasarse las manos por el pelo. Sus pies le llevan hasta el despacho de Ron y ni siquiera llama antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su mejor amigo mirándole por encima de un montón de pergamino con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Oh, por Merlín Harry - Ron salta de la silla tan rápido que le aturde y cierra la puerta tras él con un golpe sordo. La euforia ha ganado la batalla y Harry no se molesta en reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

- Acabo de mandar al Infierno al Ministro de Magia, - dice, entre tenues risas incrédulas, y Ron empieza a mirarle con preocupación. – Acabo de dejar mi trabajo. Y de mandar al Infierno. Al. Jodido. Ministro. De. Magia.

Estalla en risotadas. Puede oír a Ron preguntarle si está bien, pero no puede dejar de reír. No sabe durante cuánto tiempo ríe y deja que las risas mueran poco a poco en su garganta. Ron le ha rodeado los hombros con un brazo y le está acercando a su silla.

- Vale, Harry. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios has hecho? – se deja caer sobre la silla y Ron se apoya en su escritorio mirándole. Ahora que está más tranquilo, Harry se siente como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía: Libre. Simple, abrumadora y tremendamente _libre_.

- He dejado mi puesto de auror. Ya sabes cómo eran las cosas, - interrumpe, antes de que Ron pueda decir nada – y también sabes que no quería que siguiesen siendo así.

Ron se limita a asentir y, poco a poco, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

- ¿Has mandado al Infierno a McGee? ¿En serio? – Harry asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ron suelta una carcajada y le palmea el hombro. – Joder, compañero, los tienes de hierro.

Y los dos empiezan a reír, sin saber por qué y sin poderlo evitar, como un par de lunáticos. Ron se apoya en el hombro de Harry entre carcajadas y a Harry está empezando a dolerle la barriga de tanto reír.

Cuando empiezan a tranquilizarse, Ron se yergue y Harry se levanta de su silla y se estira con un gruñido.

- Creo que voy a volver a casa.

Hace un gesto de despedida a Ron y Ron le sonríe. Tiene media puerta abierta cuando su voz se deja oír a su espalda.

- Despídete de Jason y Eleonor cuando puedas, - Ron titubea. – No ahora, porque mandar al Ministro al Infierno puede ser muy cansado… - risotada – Pero…sólo asegúrate de hacerlo algún día ¿sí?

Se detiene con la mano en el pomo y asiente prometiéndose a la vez que lo hará. Pero no ese día, no cuando está agotado y apenas ha llegado la hora de comer. Nunca habría imaginado que todo eso pudiese resultar tan agotador, pero se siente drenado y cansado y quiere llegar a casa cuanto antes, tirarse en su sofá y disfrutar de su libertad. Por alarmante que resulte su estado de desempleo.

Cruza el Ministerio hasta los puntos de Aparición con una sonrisa algo estúpida en los labios.

xXx

_Tick-tick-tick._

Harry intenta espantar el ruido con una mano y gruñe.

_Tick-tick-tick._

Harry vuelve a gruñir y decide _ignorar_ el sonido mientras se gira sobre el sofá.

_Tick-tick-tick-TOCK._

Harry se levanta y se tambalea mascullando maldiciones hasta la ventana. Observa entre la neblina del sueño y unas gafas demasiado torcidas a una lechuza con un paquete al otro lado y gruñe otra vez.

_Por Merlín, que no sea de Skeeter o del acosador de Draco. Que sólo sea una inofensiva lechuza…_

Abre la ventana mordiéndose el labio y la lechuza entra y se posa mansamente sobre el respaldo del sofá tendiendo la pata de la que cuelga el paquete. Harry se dirige a ella bufando y desata el paquete de la pata de la lechuza con cuidado. La lechuza ulula, fuerte, y amenaza con picarle.

- ¡Eh! – fulmina con la mirada a la lechuza, que se limita a volver a ulular. Harry bufa y arrastra los pies hasta la cocina con el paquete en una mano. Coge un trocito de pan y se lo ofrece a la lechuza, que lo estudia detenidamente antes de arrebatárselo y salir volando por la ventana.

Se deja caer sin delicadeza sobre el sofá y deja el paquete en la mesa. Teniendo en cuenta la situación, aunque ya no esté con Draco nada le asegura que ese paquete sea seguro. No conoce a la lechuza y no pone nada que pueda indicar que no corre peligro. Saca la varita y lanza un par de hechizos de comprobación al paquete. Parece estar limpio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry lo abre y se encuentra con un montón de folios mecanografiados sobre las que descansa un cuadradito amarillo. Una sensación de calidez y familiaridad le llena el pecho al ver la desordenada letra de Draco. Una sonrisa incrédula se dibuja en su rostro al leer el post-it.

"**Los críticos nunca descansan."**

Debajo de los folios, hay un libro: Las Crónicas de la Torrre Oscura III Las Tierras Baldías.

Harry pega el post-it en la cubierta del libro y coge el montón de folios. No es demasiado grueso, tampoco escaso. Ojea los folios mientras se tumba en el sofá y se pone cómodo. Capta pocas palabras pero sonríe al reconocer los nombres de los personajes de Draco, cada vez más familiares para él. Se arrebuja contra los cojines, suspira, y empieza a leer.

xXx

_Gretchen apuntó con la varita a la pared gris y sucia frente a ella. Tragó saliva y pateó el suelo antes de gritar "BOMBARDA MAXIMA" y ver que no pasaba _nada_. _

_Volvió a intentarlo. Una y otra vez, con las cuatro pareces que le rodeaban y asfixiaban. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y le nublaban la vista y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con estrangularla. Gretchen dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se dejó caer al suelo apretando los párpados y enfocando toda su voluntad a _no_ llorar._

_Miró a su alrededor entre la neblina acuosa de sus lágrimas y no encontró nada nuevo. _

_En la habitación gris no había puerta, no había ventanas o conductos. En la habitación gris no había _salida_. _

xXx

Dos días después de recibir el montón de folios de Draco, Harry aún no ha salido de casa. Se planteó ir al piso de Draco directamente después de terminar de leer, pero no fue _capaz_ de hacerlo. No era una cuestión de valor o determinación, si no de simple y pura reticencia.

En definitiva; tras su vuelta a la soledad Harry no estaba preparado para dejar su trabajo, insultar al Ministro de Magia y enfrentarse a la realidad de que está solo y de que Draco está en otro sitio. Aunque eso sea lo normal, es una idea que tiene que rumiar y comprender y Harry decidió esperar.

Harry toma aire y se revuelve el pelo frente al fuego de la chimenea. Las llamas bailan y los chasquidos resuenan en sus oídos mientras observa el montón de polvos flu en su mano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El estridente chirrido del timbre de la puerta le hace dar un salto y los polvos flu acaban en el suelo. Harry los mira durante unos segundos y suspira antes de dirigirse a la puerta arrastrando los pies. No cree en las señales del destino; ya ha tenido profecías y predicciones suficientes para toda su vida, gracias, pero sí se le pasa por la cabeza la ridícula idea de que el universo _no quiere_ que vaya al piso de Malfoy y ha enviado a un…emisario o algo así a llamar a su puerta y acabar con su resolución.

Sacude la cabeza y ríe por lo bajo. Su mano vacila sobre el pomo de la puerta al pensar que puede ser algo mucho más peligroso que un emisario del universo o un mensaje del destino. Traga saliva y su otra mano se cierra sobre el mango de su varita dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

De entre todas las posibilidades, todas las personas o cosas que ha pensado que podrían estar en la puerta, ninguna era Draco Malfoy con expresión huraña envuelto en una gabardina y mordisqueando una manzana atravesándole con una mirada reprobatoria.

- Eh… ¿qué? – Draco no espera invitación y pasa de largo hacia el recibidor sin saludar. Harry está intentando procesar la idea de que Draco está ahí sin ninguna razón para estarlo. Sólo…porque sí. Cierra la puerta y llega a creer que cuando se dé la vuelta Draco y su gabardina y su manzana ya no estarán ahí pero lo están. Los ojos grises de Draco viajan a través del recibidor mirándolo todo con curiosidad hasta clavarse de nuevo en él.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es escribir sin que nadie te diga que lo que has hecho está _bien_? – dice Draco, entre dientes, y el reproche en su mirada casi le hace sentir mal consigo mismo por no haberle pedido su lechuza a Hermione y escribir una respuesta a Draco. No creyó que fuese urgente y por eso se permitió posponerlo hasta su visita al piso de Draco. Traga saliva, su garganta de pronto seca, y se encoge de hombros.

- No. El escritor eres tú, yo soy un…ehm… - frunce el ceño, rascándose la nuca – desempleado.

Draco, que hasta ese momento parecía dispuesto a saltar y responder de la forma más cortante y seca que conoce, frunce el ceño y su voz suena tan baja que es como si se hubiese limitado a forma la palabra "desempleado" con los labios.

En vista de que no va a decir nada más de momento y Harry no quiere tener una conversación en el recibidor, pasa junto a él y le guía hacia el salón. Draco le sigue en silencio y Harry le hace un gesto para que se siente cuando llegan.

- Ahora ¿te importaría explicarme eso de _desempleado_ o aún estás demasiado ocupado no siendo un buen corrector de textos como para hacerlo? – Draco se sienta y él le imita, sentándose a su lado sin pensar. Aunque no es su intención hacerlo, Harry se da cuenta de que está sonriendo cuando mira a Draco y éste enarca una ceja.

- Dejé mi puesto hace dos días – Harry sabe que Draco _sabe_ que no estaba contento con su trabajo. Por eso supone que no está _tan_ sorprendido como cabría esperar. Draco juguetea con la manzana mordida entre los dedos y Harry se distrae mirando sus dedos sobre la fruta durante apenas unos segundos antes de volver a alzar la mirada. – También mandé al Infierno a McGee.

Draco ríe y Harry le mira con una sonrisa suave. En Hogwarts Draco siempre le pareció extraño y…contenido. Sí, era el gilipollas que se metía con él y con sus amigos y más tarde un rival más en una guerra en la que nadie debería haberse visto envuelto. Pero siempre daba la sensación de estar conteniendo muchas cosas y de no ser _libre_. En ese momento, riendo frente a él, Harry puede verle _vivo_. En la cabaña Draco no era el mismo que en Hogwarts y sigue sin serlo. Un miedo que Harry no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento desaparece y siente cómo sus propios músculos se destensan contra el respaldo del sofá. Finalmente, Draco carraspea y suspira.

- Sigo sin aceptar tu negligencia, - pero su intento de seriedad se ve interrumpido por una risotada y niega con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Harry crece. – Sólo tú serías capaz de mandar al Infierno al Ministro de Magia. Por Salazar…

La manzana vuela hacia su cabeza y Harry la esquiva con un gesto vago. Cae al suelo con un "thud" y Harry agradece que no haya terminado rompiendo nada…por pocas cosas que haya en esa sala que se puedan romper y sean de valor real.

Se encoge de hombros mientras Draco le mira con un mohín disgustado y su afilada mirada gris clavada en la manzana antes de desplazarse hasta Harry.

- Habló de mí como si fuese la zorra del Ministerio, - carraspea. – Oh, auror Potter, nadie nos dará dinero sin usted auror Potter, no podré comprarme otro escritorio con incrustaciones de diamantes sin usted auror Potter.

Su imitación del Ministro es, francamente, bastante pobre pero le complace ver la sonrisa afilada de Draco y oír otra risotada de todas formas.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – Draco se cruza de brazos y se hunde un poco más en el sofá, la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo. A Harry le sorprende tanto la visión de Draco Malfoy cómodamente sentado en su sofá que necesita unos segundos de más para responder.

- Ninguno, - las cejas de Draco se enarcan hasta casi desaparecer bajo el desordenado flequillo rubio y Harry imita su postura sin darse cuenta. – Quise ser auror porque era lo correcto, lo que en ese momento estaba bien. Ahora sólo quiero…libertad, supongo. Ser Harry Potter y no el niño que vivió.

Confiar en Draco parece natural después del mes en la cabaña, mucho más natural cuando cae en la cuenta de la confianza que debe tener Draco en él si le deja corregir sus textos, los fragmentos de la novela por la que lo ha dejado todo.

- Sabía que eras estúpido, pero no tenía ni idea de que llegases a ese extremo, - comenta Draco, una sonrisa apenas formándose en sus labios. – No, sí que lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que pudieses ser otra cosa y no un auror. No teniendo en cuenta esa necesidad tuya de ayudar a todo el mundo.

Está a punto de decirle que no puede saber eso si no le conoce sólo por costumbre. La cuestión es que sí le conoce y tiene razón. Él mismo nunca ha visto otra cosa en su futuro. Era tan natural que no se cuestionó nada más. Así que Harry se encoge de hombros y se revuelve el pelo.

- Qué puedo decir, para ser un héroe no se necesita demasiado cerebro.

Y Draco vuelve a reír y Harry deja que su mirada vague sobre su garganta expuesta. Sólo un momento, siguiendo su forma hasta la barbilla de Draco, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para que tenga que apartar la mirada de forma brusca conteniendo un suspiro.

- Entonces…- dice Draco finalmente, subiendo los pies a su sofá y encogiendo las piernas bajo su cuerpo sin molestarse en preguntar si a Harry le importan los zapatos sobre su tapicería. A Harry no le importa, de todas formas. - ¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo que te envié? Llevo _dos días_ esperando, más te vale que sea interesante.

Harry leyó el fragmento que Draco le envió y sólo vio algo malo en él, un pequeño fallo que ni siquiera cree que fuese consciente. Es tan nimio que incluso le sorprendió verlo, pero lo hizo y una parte de él se siente orgullosa por ser capaz de hacerlo. Por lo demás, Harry sólo sabe que el mundo de la novela de Draco es confuso y extraño y…no sólo uno. Es complicado. Pero tampoco conoce que haya nada en Draco que _no_ lo sea, así que…

- Al principio, no tenía ni idea de qué coño estabas haciendo enviando a Gretchen sola a un mundo que sólo era una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, - empieza, intentando expresar lo que quiere decir sin parecer demasiado estúpido. – Es decir… ¿qué sentido podía tener? Pero lo entendí cuando leí más. La desesperación, el miedo, todo lo que Gretchen sintió ahí…en fin, son cosas que todo el mundo puede entender y que todo el mundo ha sentido alguna vez pero de una forma tan extrema que...bueno, tuve que dejar de leer. - Draco le mira con atención y Harry toma aire para continuar. – Lo único que no encaja es que no haya mensajes allí. En todos los mundos hay uno. Y no creo que la habitación en sí sea el mensaje, Draco, porque nada de lo que he leído hasta ahora ha sido así.

Draco se levanta de un salto, aturdiendo a Harry, y cruza la habitación a zancadas. Recoge la manzana del suelo y empieza a pasársela de una mano a otra sin que parezca preocuparle que esté mordida y sucia. En su rostro Harry ve lo que siempre está ahí cuando escribe: Determinación, algo de lejanía, una media sonrisa.

- Eso es – murmura Draco y se detiene a medio paso frente a Harry, mordiéndose el labio. - ¡Eso es! Llevo dos días sin poder escribir nada coherente porque faltaba algo. Por Merlín ¿cómo coño se me pasó? Tengo la casa llena de notas y una montaña de anotaciones sobre cada mundo ¿cómo puedo ser tan gilipollas a veces?

Harry no está seguro de que esté hablando con él. De hecho, tiene la sensación de que Draco está tan absorto en su propio mundo que ha olvidado dónde está y con quién.

Y por todos los jodidos magos del mundo hasta eso le gusta de él, su capacidad para envolverse en su novela y no dejar a nadie ni nada entrar, y pasar horas y horas hablando sin hablar.

Draco vuelve esa habitación, a esa sala y a ese momento con un giro brusco de cabeza y sonríe a Harry de forma brillante sin perder el filo sardónico que es Draco Malfoy y punto.

- Por eso tienes que corregir tú, - Harry enarca las cejas y Draco niega con la cabeza con una risa incrédula. – ¿Quién más asumiría que no hay que descifrar una metáfora para sacar el mensaje?

Las risas burbujean en su garganta y Harry se encoge de hombros.

- Ron, probablemente. Aunque él habría estado ocupado preguntándose para qué querría alguien una habitación tan poco práctica.

Los dos comparten un silencio ligero y Draco se deja caer a su lado de nuevo sin la elegancia que hasta hace un mes Harry habría esperado de un Malfoy. Aunque, a juzgar por cómo es Draco y cómo ha desafiado todo lo que Harry creía saber sobre él, no sabe ni por qué se extraña.

Está mirando con distracción la manzana girar entre los dedos de Draco cuando algo empieza a golpear la ventana y Harry se levanta con un suspiro y gruñe y maldice y se queja incesantemente mientras se dirige a la ventana. Draco bufa y suelta una risa seca a su espalda desde el sofá. Abre la ventana y una lechuza deja caer un trozo de pergamino al interior antes de irse sin darle tiempo a Harry de reconocerla o intentar hacerlo. Recoge el trozo de pergamino y la tensión vuelve a sus músculos con el chasquido de la ventana al cerrarse.

Vuelve al sofá. Draco está sentado y puede que haya captado la tensión de Harry porque su pose es rígida y su expresión tensa. Harry niega con la cabeza y se sienta junto a él tendiéndole el pergamino. Puede oír el suspiro de alivio a su Draco y ve cómo su postura se relaja.

- Sólo es Skeeter. Joder, Potter, - Draco le da un puñetazo en el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry tenga que frotarse el brazo con la mano. - ¿Ninguno de tus amigos ha tenido un ataque al corazón aún con tu dramatismo? Joder…

Harry dibuja una media sonrisa y recupera el trozo de pergamino. Sigue tenso, pero está empezando a relajarse y a dejar que la ira que siempre acompaña al nombre de Rita Skeeter se desvanezca con sólo la presencia de Draco allí. Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes de poner un pie en esa cabaña que Draco Malfoy iba a tener ese efecto sobre él, se habría reído mucho y muy alto.

- _Sólo_ es Skeeter pidiendo _otra_ entrevista para inventarse otro ridículo rumor, - bufa, releyendo la corta misiva. - ¿Qué fue lo último? ¿Que Ginny me dejó porque convertí en un pantano su salón?

Los hombros de Draco se agitan y Harry frunce el ceño. Será posible que…

- ¿Ese lo inventaste _tú_? – espeta, pero Draco ya está riéndose libremente con la frente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y sofocando sus risas con el brazo. Debería estar molesto, supone, pero Harry sólo consigue sentir una extraña diversión.

- Es muy… - la risa interrumpe las palabras de Draco, que coge aire y vuelve a intentarlo. – Es muy difícil inventarse esas cosas ¿vale? Y Skeeter siempre estaba por ahí, la vieja arpía, presumiendo de su rigor periodístico. Al menos yo no inventé lo de la granja de puffskeins. _Eso_ fue absurdo y poco elegante.

Sin tener demasiado claro cuándo ha empezado, Harry está riendo con Draco y un escalofrío trepa por su espalda al encontrarse fugazmente su mirada con la de Draco. Es un segundo, un mero segundo, en el que Harry siente el impulso de simplemente alargar el brazo y sujetar la nuca de Draco y besarle. Ni siquiera eso congela sus risas y Harry niega con la cabeza, tanto para sí mismo como para Draco.

No es el momento. No aún. No cuando ni siquiera sabe qué puede pasar si lo hace. No si se arriesga a perder a Draco y recuperar a Malfoy. Puede esperar.

Un restallido suena desde la chimenea y Harry se levanta de golpe buscando la varita en su bolsillo. A su lado, Draco se congela contra los cojines y Harry cree que ha dejado incluso de respirar. Medio mareado por el movimiento repentino, Harry jadea y casi cae de espaldas al sofá de puro alivio al ver a Hermione y Ron saliendo de su chimenea y sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros.

La habitación de pronto está cargada de tensión y Harry espera, mordiéndose el labio, que se desate la tragedia.

Sin embargo, después de casi dos minutos enteros, lo único que sucede es que Hermione sonríe y alza la mano.

- Hola, Harry. Malfoy, - Hermione inclina la cabeza en su dirección y Draco devuelve la inclinación con tranquilidad. – Ron y yo hemos pensado que podríamos ayudarte a escoger tu nuevo trabajo.

Ron parece perturbado por la presencia de Draco hasta que, pasando por tantos estados que Harry no está seguro de que vaya a decidirse por alguno, sonríe con algo de incomodidad y se encoge de hombros.

- Si quieres, claro.

Alivio llena el pecho de Harry y asiente con una sonrisa brillante. Por ahora, puede alimentar la ilusión de que la situación está controlada y la bomba no va a estallar.

Al menos, no en ese momento.

xXx

"_La locura es la salida de emergencia__. Puedes utilizar esa salida y darles con la puerta en las narices a todas esas cosas horrendas que te sucedieron. Puedes dejarlas encerradas ahí…para siempre.."_

_Las palabras estaban grabadas en la piedra gris. Gretchen prefería no pensar cómo habían llegado hasta allí o quién las había escrito. El mensaje por sí mismo era lo suficientemente perturbador como para que quisiera alejar de su mente todo lo que implicaba. _

_La peor sensación que esas palabras despertaron en Gretchen y la que quería enterrar a toda costa bajo todas las demás era la tentación de rendirse, aceptarlas y, finalmente, seguir su consejo._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Projections**- Capítulo 6 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer: _Aunque hay una cantidad bastante respetable de cosas relacionadas con el Potterverso que me pertenecen, el Potterverso en sí mismo sigue siendo propiedad de **J.K Rowling** a no ser que acepte un batido de chocolate, un arroz con leche y una cucharada de Nutella a cambio. La fe es lo último que se pierde, o eso dicen.

Como es ya costumbre, he incluido citas de **Stephen King **(de _La Cúpula_ en concreto) y un pequeño fragmento de _Something that I want_ de **Grace Potter**. He incluido también dos citas de **Terry Pratchett**. Las canciones de Celestina Warbeck se incluyen dentro del Potterverso así que...un punto más para Rowling. Aunque creo que tengo una caja de Oreos en el armario de la cocina...

Los fragmentos de la novela de Draco son todo míos, por cierto. Y me planteo incluirlos en la lista de cosas a intercambiar con Rowling. Eso y una rana de peluche.

**NdA** - Y, con este capítulo, ya estamos a la mitad. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida a lo largo de estos seis capítulos y no todas ellas han sido buenas pero me siento orgullosa de haber conseguido escribir pese a todo. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que la abrumadora cantidad de post-it en mi cuarto con la trama de cada capítulo y alentadoras frases como "Los autores sin talento _se rinden_" ha tenido mucho que ver con que no haya eliminado este capítulo y haya lanzado el teclado por la ventana.

Mi beta ha estado ocupada y siendo que soy una persona respetuosa (¿he oído risas?) este capítulo está beteado sólo _a la mitad_. Lo que quiere decir que me siento segura sólo a un 50% de que lo que he escrito merece la pena ser leído. He sentido la tentación de borrar este capítulo muchas veces y por muchas razones, una de ellas el que de pronto me asaltó el pánico a estar escribiendo OoC de forma descarada, otra de ellas el único y solitario review que recibió el capítulo anterior.

Sois mis lectores, no voy a engañar a nadie diciendo que ante todo escribo para mí, y como siempre agradezco los minutos que dedicáis a leer _Projections_, los comentarios que dejáis y vuestro apoyo en general. Ha sido un viaje movido y, aunque todavía queda camino por delante, puedo sentirme orgullosa de no tener que recorrerlo sola.

Mientras escribía este capítulo, mi vida se ha agitado de forma no muy agradable y puedo echarle la culpa a las circunstancias de que sea más corto que el resto. Puedo y, de hecho, lo haré. Espero no decepcionaros y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como, aunque gruña y me queje, yo lo hice escribiendo.

xXx

- Creo que debería volver a casa - Harry puede notar la tensión en el tono de voz de Malfoy y gira sobre sus talones. Ron y Hermione no dicen nada y Harry agradece su silencio mientras Draco se levanta y dedica una inclinación de cabeza a sus amigos. – Weasley, Granger… - hace una pequeña pausa mirando a Harry y se pasa una mano por el pelo. – Puedes pasar cuando quieras a colocar las protecciones.

Draco se dirige hacia la salida sin detenerse o mirar atrás. Harry hace un gesto a Hermione y Ron y le sigue. Entiende que Draco se sienta incómodo con Hermione y Ron ahí, aunque eso no quiera decir que termine de aceptarlo. Sin embargo, cede. Es algo que está haciendo mucho últimamente.

- Draco, - llama, y Draco se gira para mirarle con una mano en el pomo de su puerta y la otra sosteniendo aún la manzana mordida. – Iré mañana. No sé a qué hora, pero…

Está dispuesto a decir algo más pero Draco le corta alzando una mano y sonriendo con sorna.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo algo que hacer además de escribir? Estaré allí, - la mano de Draco vuelve al pomo y Harry no sabe si está dudando o sólo esperando algo. – Por cierto, tus protecciones son _ridículas_. ¿Nadie puede aparecerse en la puerta pero cualquiera puede atravesarlas para _llamar_?

Draco no espera una respuesta antes de darle la espalda con una risotada y salir. Durante unos segundos Harry se queda mirando la puerta con la boca entreabierta y poco a poco una sonrisa resignada se forma en sus labios y vuelve al salón negando con la cabeza. Ron y Hermione están sentados en el sofá y alzan la cabeza al verle entrar. Hermione le sonríe con una ceja enarcada y Ron parece tan mortificado como divertido.

Y Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es genuina y completamente feliz aunque hasta ese momento no se haya dado cuenta de que había algo que andaba mal. Algo en su vida está empezando a encajar y no es sólo el hecho de que sienta algo por Draco y de que sus amigos no tengan nada que objetar, es algo que va mucho más allá.

Por fin, Harry siente que va a tener la vida que verdaderamente quiere tener. Se deja caer en el sillón entre sus dos mejores amigos y toma una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Ron y yo hemos estado pensado, - empieza Hermione, apenas conteniendo el entusiasmo que tiñe su voz – y creemos que sabemos lo que puede interesarte hacer… - titubea, lanzando una mirada furtiva a Ron que se limita a asentir con la cabeza. – Al menos, nos hacemos una idea.

Harry les escucha; responde a sus preguntas y se limita a disfrutar de su compañía y de la euforia de saber que su verdadera vida está a punto de empezar, en el salón de la que ya es su casa con sus dos mejores amigos sentados a su lado y el aroma de Draco aún flotando a su alrededor.

xXx

Poco antes de que anochezca, Ron y Hermione abandonan Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea.

Harry se sienta en el sofá y sigue leyendo el libro que Draco le envió. Ha sido un día interesante, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con Ron y Hermione y le pica la garganta de tanto reír. Sonríe, distrayéndose pese al montón de palabras esperando ser leídas frente a él. Con un suspiro, Harry se hunde contra los cojines y marca la página con un dedo.

Al final, no han sacado mucho en claro sobre qué puede hacer para ganarse la vida pero si Harry tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo…no le importa. Al menos, no _demasiado_. Hundido en sus pensamientos, deja el libro en el suelo y cierra los ojos. Han llegado a conclusiones. Como que Harry no quiere volver a estar en el punto de mira y que una profesión que vaya a llevar con ella la fama es nongrata. También que Harry preferiría algo simple y, para qué mentir, que no tiene demasiada habilidad con algo que no sea salvar el mundo.

Pero de momento eso está bien. Puede pensar con tranquilidad qué quiere hacer, tiene la suerte de poder _vivir_ sin hacer nada en absoluto y pocas veces la ha agradecido tanto como ahora. Entreabre los ojos y recupera el libro con un suspiro.

Para empezar, si Draco recibe algún anónimo más Harry está dispuesto a atraparlo. Sea o no un auror. Tiene que contactar con Jason y con Eleonor y en algún momento tendrá que dejar de posponerlo y empezar a buscar su propio camino.

Antes de seguir leyendo gruñe y bosteza pero cuando al fin vuelve a hundirse entre tinta y papel, Harry está sonriendo.

xXx

_Si supiese que puedo morir, viviría. Mi vida, mi muerte, mis decisiones._

_La imaginación, no la inteligencia, es lo que nos hace humanos.  
><em>

xXx

Harry da un paso fuera de la chimenea de Draco y mira a su alrededor con curiosidad. La habitación huele a cerrado, a café y a tabaco y Harry arruga un poco la nariz algo inseguro sobre lo que debe hacer. Buscar a Draco sería lo mejor.

La habitación de la chimenea es a la vez salón y cocina y Harry ve un par de sillones y una mesa separados por una barra de una compacta cocina. Las paredes están desnudas y le sorprende el hecho de que no le extrañe que Draco viva de esa forma, sin adornos.

Se adentra en un pasillo a la derecha de la sala y la sensación de _normalidad_ prácticamente la abofetea la cara al caer sobre él en forma de pequeño cuadrado amarillo de papel. Es el primero que ve desde que salió de la chimenea y está puesto delante de la primera puerta del corto pasillo. Sólo hay tres y desde una de ellas ya puede oír el incesante tac-tac-tac que casi ha echado de menos.

"**Si quieres entrar será mejor que termines de repasar tus notas antes."**

Ríe por lo bajo y pasa de largo. Desde esa puerta, la cantidad de post-it crece y crece hasta alcanzar límites críticos en la última puerta a la derecha. La parte superior de la puerta está tan cubierta que Harry se ve incluso algo abrumado cuando toca con los nudillos sobre el papel.

El tac-tac-tac se detiene y a través de la puerta se deja oír el chirrido de una silla al correrse. Pasos. La puerta se entreabre y Draco aparece detrás de ella con expresión cauta. Reconocimiento brilla en los ojos grises justo cuando Harry capta el movimiento de su mano al guardar la varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros gastados.

- Creía que llegarías más tarde – abre la puerta del todo y vuelve a su sitio frente a la máquina de escribir sin una palabra más. Harry entra y se ve rodeado de libros, pergamino, plumas, bolígrafos y post-its. Siente la mirada de Draco sobre él mientras capta todo lo que hay a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta. En la cabaña el estudio de Draco ya era caótico pero en su propia casa el caos parece tener _vida propia_. Como si estuviese creciendo y madurando, esperando el momento en el que abalanzarse sobre todo lo que tenga delante.

- Mmm…vaya… - murmura, sin tener ni idea de cómo continuar. La risa burlona de Draco hace que desvíe los ojos de un montón de libros que parece estar a punto de derrumbarse hacia él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una media sonrisa llena de sorna en los labios.

- ¿Asustado, Potter? – le cuesta un par de segundos darse cuenta de que está _bromeando_.

- Joder, sí, - jadea Harry, señalando un montón de pergamino amontonado justo a su derecha. – Eso me está mirando.

Lanza una mirada de advertencia al montón de pergamino y se encoge con una mueca. A su espalda, Draco suelta una risotada y la silla vuelve a raspar el suelo. El tac-tac-tac vuelve sin avisar y Harry se acerca a Draco y se asoma por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo.

Cuando pasado un rato Draco no le manda a paseo, la tentación de empezar a removerse y retorcerse los dedos desaparece y Harry se ve hipnotizado por las letras apareciendo sobre el papel y cómo sólo apretando unas cuantas teclas Draco crea algo de la _nada_. En la cabaña estaba demasiado ocupado yendo y viniendo con café y leyendo como para, simplemente, colocarse tras él y _verle_ escribir. Durante unos segundos cierra los ojos y deja que la tinta, el papel, la menta y el limón llenen sus fosas nasales.

- No tengo nada en contra de que mires cómo escribo, - la voz de Draco, con su tono burlón y seco, le sobresalta y contiene el impulso de dar un paso atrás- Pero esas protecciones no van a reforzarse solas y aún tienes un montón de folios que leer así que pon tu culo a trabajar si no quieres que haga que el montón de pergamino te salte encima.

Harry bufa.

- ¿_Puedes _hacer eso? – pregunta, entre la burla y un estúpido temor.

- Pruébame- responde con tono plano Draco y, por la forma en la que ha pronunciado la palabra, Harry decide que lo mejor es _no_ probarle y terminar cuanto antes con las protecciones.

Sale del estudio de Draco lanzando una última mirada desafiante al montón de pergamino y dejando la puerta abierta tras él. En la sala principal, saca la varita y la sacude en el aire. Frente a él aparece una pequeña burbuja azul. Las protecciones de Draco. Harry la estudia y agita unas cuantas veces más la varita. La burbuja se parte por la mitad. Dentro, hay seis capas de distintos colores superpuestas. Tiene que admitir, mientras comprueba la fortaleza y naturaleza de las protecciones, que hay poco que él pueda reforzar. Con un gesto de muñeca, una luz verdosa envuelve la media burbuja y vuelve a estar entera. Mordiéndose los labios con concentración, Harry coge la burbuja con la mano libre y dibuja un rectángulo con la varita.

- Harry James Potter, - murmura, con firmeza, y la burbuja tiembla entre sus dedos. El rectángulo brilla haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos y, poco a poco, pierde intensidad y la burbuja vuelve a la normalidad. Suspira mientras la suelta y con un suave agitar de varita la burbuja vuelve a desaparecer.

Ha debido estar más encerrado en sí mismo de lo que creía examinando las capas de protección porque cuando alza la mirada Draco está apoyado en la entrada al pasillo observándole con la boca entreabierta y los brazos cruzados, un montón de folios en una mano.

- No sabía que eso pudiese hacerse, - Draco rompe el silencio y Harry le mira mientras se acerca a él y le tiende los folios aún con la mirada algo perdida. - ¿Qué has hecho, exactamente?

Harry coge los folios y se rasca la nuca, algo avergonzado sin razón.

- Nos enseñaron a hacerlo en el entrenamiento. Es más fácil ver qué barreras son necesarias cuando las tienes delante, - se encoge de hombros, ojeando los folios. – Y sólo he añadido una barrera más.

No sabe si decirle lo último que ha hecho, además de darse vía libre para entrar y salir de las protecciones, pero suspira y al final decide que puede aceptar la reacción de Draco. Sea cual sea.

- Además, si algo que no debe cruza las barreras o intenta hacerlo mi varita vibrará. – Espera, en silencio, la reacción de Draco pero sólo recibe una mirada a caballo entre la admiración y la burla.

- Bien – es todo lo que dice Draco al respecto. – Ahora, ex auror Potter, vas a leer todo eso y quiero resultados antes de la hora de comer.

Draco se da la vuelta y Harry alcanza a ver un post-it pegado sobre su hombro.

"**Oh ¿te duelen los hombros? Nena." **

Se le escapa una risotada y Draco le lanza una mirada por encima del hombro con una ceja enarcada mientras se aleja a través del pasillo. Negando con la cabeza, se sienta en una de las sillas y empieza a leer.

El tiempo vuela y cuando termina lanza un _Tempus_ sin entusiasmo a un lado. La hora de comer. Lanza una mirada nerviosa al pasillo y siente una punzada de incertidumbre. ¿Debería quedarse o debería irse ahora que ya ha hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer? Se muerde el labio y mira los folios sobre su regazo antes de levantarse con un suspiro y arrastrar los pies hacia la habitación de la que aún brota un rápido tac-tac-tac. Entra sin llamar y Draco no levanta la mirada ni le hace gesto alguno así que espera.

Finalmente, Draco deja de escribir y le mira con los ojos aún nublados con todo lo que Harry supone siente al escribir. Harry le tiende los folios acercándose a su silla y él asiente, los coge y los guarda en un cajón del escritorio.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta, en tono demandante y ansioso, y Harry se apoya contra el escritorio pensando cómo responder.

- No me gusta Astrid. Se empeña en tener control sobre Gretchen como si _pudiera_ tenerlo. Y es…estúpida, la pequeña zorra no tiene ni medio cerebro.

Bufa y una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en el rostro de Draco. No entiende qué coño puede hacer que sonría si acaba de poner a parir a uno de sus personajes, pero Draco se levanta y cruza la habitación hacia el sospechoso montón de pergamino. Se inclina y Harry se fuerza a desviar la mirada de su trasero envuelto en los vaqueros con un jadeo sorprendido.

- Aquí está, - Draco se yergue y le tiende un trozo de pergamino. De alguna forma, Harry consigue que se le baje el color de las mejillas y sostener el pergamino sin crear, nadie sabe cómo, alguna catástrofe. Al leerlo se encuentra con la desordenada letra de Draco invadiendo cada minúsculo espacio.

Harry empieza a leer y todo se aclara. Aunque era obvio, el concepto de crear un personaje sólo para que sea odiado le resulta extraño. Sin embargo, cuanto más lee más sentido le encuentra. Al final del folio, está escrita la fecha. Astrid lleva existiendo desde hace dos años y es el hecho de que Draco _conserve_ el pergamino lo que hace que alce la mirada con admiración más allá de que el personaje lleve tanto tiempo en el tintero.

- Pero ella no es la… - hace una pausa y busca una palabra que pueda adaptarse a lo que Draco está escribiendo – antagonista.

Draco pasa a su lado con un bufido y se deja caer en la silla frente a la máquina de escribir.

- Claro que no. Eso sería demasiado evidente. Nadie quiere leer algo tan obvio, - se encoge de hombros y pasa los dedos sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir. Otra manía, descubre Harry, una entre un millón. – Si quieres mantener el misterio; el villano obvio es un arma de doble filo. Puedes usarlo para desviar la atención, puedes hacer que _piensen_ que es demasiado sencillo y lo pasen por alto. Pero si en una historia hay que descubrirlo, tienes que dar un poco de guerra.

Aunque lo entiende, Harry aún tiene una pequeña duda. Ha leído lo que Draco ha escrito desde la primera letra hasta el último punto. Al menos, lo que tiene escrito por el momento. Desde el primer montón de folios _ya había_ un villano que se presenta sin complejos, sin intentar ocultarse. ¿Por qué otro? ¿Por qué más leña al fuego? ¿Qué _no _sabe?

Tarda poco en comprender que, precisamente, ahí está la gracia. O parte de ella. Ni siquiera él, la persona con la que Draco es capaz de discutir durante horas sobre sus notas y sus ideas, sabe cómo va a acabar lo que Draco está escribiendo. El único que conoce ese mundo en profundidad es el propio Draco y el cómo consigue que siga siendo un misterio para él hace que se pregunte hasta qué punto se ha tomado en serio el trabajo de Draco. Mucho, sí, pero nunca hasta ese momento _tan _ en serio. Nunca hasta ese momento se ha planteado el que algún día puede pasar por delante de una librería y ver la novela de Draco en el escaparate.

- Eres un capullo ¿lo sabías? ¿Vas a seguir retorciendo todo…todo eso? Tu villano ya es lo suficientemente malo con todo eso de la maldad encarnada y todo lo demás.

- La maldad no es un villano, - responde Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada hacia el techo. – Se limita a estar ahí, como una fuerza más de la naturaleza. Aunque esté representada por un hombre, sólo es eso.

Hay un pequeño silencio que Harry no se atreve a romper. Hay muchas implicaciones en lo que Draco ha dicho. Voldemort sólo es una de ellas. Todo el mal que hubo antes y después de él otra.

- Lo que quiero decir es… - continúa, aún con la mirada vagando por el techo. – que es mejor que el antagonista sea humano. Nada más que un ser humano que ha tomado el desvío equivocado… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Harry asiente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Draco bufa con humor y añade "Y si no lo entiendes tampoco me sorprendería. Encajas demasiado bien en el prototipo de héroe clásico como para ver más allá de tus propios pies."

- Supongo que soy lo suficientemente heroico como para traerte un café, entonces - añade Harry, en tono burlón, y Draco enarca las cejas y vuelve a bufar con un aire torturado que le hace sonreír.

- _Por favor_. Y cuantas más tazas mejor.

Mientras se dirige a la cocina, Harry grita "Si se te queda frío, vas a levantar tu culo de gilipollas y vas a prepararte tu propio café" por encima del hombro, evitando casi de milagro una zapatilla que vuela desde la puerta entreabierta del estudio hacia su cabeza. Empieza a rebuscar por la pequeña cocina abierta de Draco tarareando entre dientes una canción que apenas recuerda dónde oyó. Cree que fue a Molly las pasadas Navidades, pero no tiene ni idea. Si tiene razón y fue a Molly a quien se lo oyó, debe ser algo de Celestina Warbeck y tremendamente ridículo pero en ese momento no puede obligarse a sí mismo a darle importancia.

Puede quedarse un rato más. Sí, definitivamente _puede_ quedarse ahí mucho tiempo más.

xXx

_Oh, come on and stir my cauldron  
>And if you do it right<br>I'll boil you up some hot, strong love  
>To keep you warm tonight<em>

_Ever sin__ce I met you my patronus changed  
>I think you might know why that could be<em>

_I'll never forget you, I think that's strange_

_You charmed the heart right out of me_

xXx

Jason vive sólo a un par de calles de Draco y Harry abandona su piso poco antes de que el sol empiece a ponerse. Con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, cruza la calle mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. De todos los sitios que se le ocurren en los que Draco podría haber elegido vivir, el Londres muggle se encuentra entre los últimos – en un respetable puesto entre Alaska y Durham – y, sin embargo, su piso está en pleno centro.

Con la cabeza en todas partes excepto en dónde va, termina perdiéndose y dando un espectacular rodeo pero no está seguro de que las protecciones de Jason vayan a dejarle entrar y prefiere no arriesgarse. Poco después de una hora, otro rodeo y una frustrante cantidad de tiempo perdido Harry llama al timbre del piso de Jason.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – el timbre metalizado no deja que Harry consiga distinguir ninguna emoción pero sí reconoce la voz de Jason. Al menos, no se ha equivocado de piso al llamar.

- Harry, - responde y a través del portero durante unos segundos sólo se deja oír el sonido de la respiración de Jason. – He venido a hablar y a despedirme, supongo… - añade, con algo de incomodidad, y espera.

- Oh. Sí. Está bien, ya bajo. Un momento.

Click. Harry suspira y se apoya a un lado de la puerta contra la pared del portal. Mientras espera, la canción ridícula sigue sonando de vez en cuando en su cabeza y farfulla entre dientes sin entonación y sin ritmo sólo por matar el tiempo.

La puerta se abre y Jason se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos.

Algo va mal, gritan todas las alarmas de Harry, algo va muy mal. Muy muy mal. Harry sólo tiene que repasar con la mirada a Jason para darse cuenta de que tiene razón. Está pálido, despeinado y con la ropa mal colocada. Cuando alza los ojos hacia Harry, las ojeras hacen que su mirada resulte incluso espeluznante y Harry lucha contra un escalofrío.

- Harry, ha venido aquí. A mi casa, - Jason prácticamente silba las palabras y la confusión es lo primero que le golpea, seguida de inquietud y energía nerviosa. - ¿Qué has hecho y a quién? No, no. No quiero saberlo…pero…

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Jason? – interrumpe, aunque sólo sea por mantener la _ilusión_ de que aún puede tener algo de control, y Jason desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio frunciendo el ceño. Tarda un tiempo en volver a mirarle y Harry siente que todos sus músculos se tensan.

- Cuando volví a casa ayer todo estaba revuelto y encontré esto en mi escritorio, - se saca un papel arrugado y manoseado del bolsillo. Harry lo coge y lee las palabras escritas en brillante tinta verde, empalideciendo por momentos. Traga saliva.

"**Los amigos de los traidores también son traidores. Los amigos de los amigos de los traidores también son traidores. Los traidores pagan." **

- No hay firma mágica y tampoco hay pruebas además de este papel. Eleonor está bien, gracias a Merlín… - añade Jason, sin aliento, y Harry respira un poco mejor cuando sabe que a su compañera no le ha pasado nada. Embute el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros con un gruñido y cuando mira a Jason lo hace con firmeza.

Esa ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Su buen humor ha sido aplastado por ira, frustración y _determinación_. El acosador de Draco ha traspasado los límites, se ha saltado las reglas. Y _no puede_ esperar que Harry, auror o no, se quede mirando con los brazos cruzados.

- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Voy a encontrarle, Jason, - cierra los dedos en torno al mango de su varita dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta apretando los dientas hasta que casi puede oírlos rechinar. – Y, sea quien sea, voy a hacerle _tragar_ todo lo que está haciendo.

No espera una respuesta antes de girarse y volver sobre sus pasos. Sus dedos aprietan con fuerza la madera y lo único que le impide aparecerse justo en ese momento y en ese lugar es el riesgo de que los muggles puedan verle. Busca un callejón con la mirada y se adentra en una calle oscura, estrecha y _vacía_.

Intentando dominar sus emociones para no partirse, Harry se aparece con un crack más fuerte de lo normal en el salón de Draco.

- ¿Pero qué coño…? – farfulla Draco, expresión aturdida y taza suspendida en el aire, desde uno de los sillones. Capta a Harry y le observa con la boca entreabierta y las cejas enarcadas. Harry toma su silencio como una invitación a la explicación y empieza a dar vueltas por el salón gesticulando con los brazos y gritando sin darse cuenta.

- ¡LA HA TOMADO CON JASON! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA HA ATACADO A ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡Bastante malo es que te acose a _ti_, no tiene que tomarla con inocentes! – bufa, tirándose del pelo con exasperación, y detiene su deambular ansioso gruñendo. Está frustrado, está cabreado y está lleno de una energía que sin un objetivo no puede usar. - ¡Joder!

La expresión de Draco se endurece. Puede ver el filo helado de la ira de Draco en sus ojos, en la fina línea que forman sus labios mientras se levanta dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- No sé quién es Jason, - empieza, y su voz podría cortar un bloque de granito. – Sí sé que estoy harto de quién quiera que sea y voy a maldecirle las pelotas. Voy a hacerle _pagar_ por cada palabra que ha escrito con su puta ridícula tinta verde.

Si él mismo no estuviese tan fuera de control, Draco podría haber llegado incluso a asustarle. En sus palabras hay amenaza _real_, no están vacías. De pronto, hay una mano sobre su brazo y Harry siente el calor atravesar la tela de su chaqueta. Enfoca su mirada en Draco y se cruza con sus ojos grises, el filo de su ira suavizándose poco a poco con cada segundo.

- Pero no ahora, - los dedos de Draco se cierran con fuerza sobre su brazo antes de retirarse por completo y sólo son unos segundos, pero sirven para alejarle un poco de su propio temperamento. – Cuando no esté a punto de hacer explotar mi propia cocina y tú vuelvas a poder ver algo más que rojo.

Harry respira hondo. Necesita pensar en cómo abordar todo eso. Tiene que hablar con Ron y con Hermione, tiene que intentar encontrar más pistas y, sobre todo, tiene que calmarse. No puede saltar y ponerse en acción a fuerza de impulsos.

Ya no.

- Tienes razón, - teniendo en cuenta que nunca habría imaginado que estaría diciéndole eso a Draco Malfoy, que suene sorprendido no es nada raro. – Voy a volver a casa y mañana hablaré con Ron.

Draco asiente y Harry suspira. Las cosas podrían ir peor, se dice, mucho peor. Por ahora nadie ha salido herido y eso es lo que importa. Al menos, de momento. Dibuja una sonrisa vaga que Draco imita encogiéndose de hombros antes de desaparecer a través del pasillo arrastrando los pies descalzos.

Aún tiene la varita en la mano, aferrada con tanta fuerza que tiene los dedos entumecidos. Cuando la alza para aparecerse, la voz de Draco llega desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Tienes que llevarte esto antes de irte! – tras su voz, Draco vuelve a aparecer con un montón de folios en la mano y se acerca a Harry tapando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano. – Y espero que esta vez tengas la decencia de no hacer que tus protecciones casi me partan.

Contiene una risotada mientras coge los folios y asiente. Draco le dedica una mirada entre la incredulidad y la exasperación y gira sobre sus talones para perderse, una vez más, en su estudio.

Con un vistazo final a la habitación, Harry alza la varita y se aparece en Grimmauld Place.

xXx

"_En tiempos de crisis, la gente tiende a recurrir a los consuelos habituales."_

_Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Astrid, aparentemente ajena a sus propias palabras y a los ojos clavados sobre ella. Si Dylan y Alex alguna vez tuvieron dudas sobre la lealtad de Astrid, acababan de descubrir que fueron estúpidas. Por otra parte, Gretchen seguía sin estar segura de lo que Astrid estaba intentando hacer. _

_El'Ador tenía una forma de hacer las cosas que para algunos podría ser divertida. El'Ador no era un hombre que hiciese el mal de una forma apocalíptica, de hecho Gretchen dudaba del mero hecho de que fuese un _hombre_. A El'Ador le gustaba jugar, confundirles y hacerles dudar. Y por eso Gretchen no era capaz de creer que Astrid fuese una de los suyos, un miembro más de su clan. _

_- Lo leí en alguna parte. – Astrid sonrió. Las manos de Gretchen se cerraron en puños. Dylan y Alex también sonrieron y Gretchen sintió el sabor de la bilis trepando por su garganta, asqueada y frustrada._

_La confianza era un arma de doble filo, pensó Gretchen mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la orilla del río. Confiar en alguien siempre había implicado, para ella, dejar al descubierto partes vulnerables de uno mismo. Cuando alguien tiene tu confianza, tiene el poder y la idea de que Astrid tuviese el poder hacía que a Gretchen le doliese la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes._

xXx

El incidente con Jason ha hecho del caso algo que Ron ha empujado sin piedad sobre la mesa de McGee hasta que éste, tras tres días de incesante insistencia y una visita de Harry, ha decidido aceptar.

Cuando Harry vuelve a ver a Eleonor, justo después de enterarse de que el caso había sido colocado en la parte superior de la pila, en los pasillos del Ministerio se disculpa por no haber contactado antes y ella sólo sonríe y responde que no pasa nada, que lo entiende. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño y puede sentir la inquietud flotando sobre sus cabezas como una nube de tormenta.

- Ely… ¿te han hecho algo a ti? – pregunta, con la garganta algo seca. No es sólo curiosidad o preocupación, es que no podría evitar _culparse_, aunque la idea fuese ridícula, si a ella le pasase algo. Es su naturaleza, supone, lo que hace que pese al terror y la frustración siga sintiéndose responsable de las personas a su alrededor. – No termino de entender qué pasa y por qué involucraron a Jason.

- No, - ella se encoge de hombros y le observa con aire analítico. Suspira. – Harry, el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú. Ya no eres un auror, recuérdalo.

Aunque están claras, sus palabras le resultan algo crípticas pero asiente.

- Lo sé. Tú cuida de ti y de los tuyos y estamos en paz. – Se sonríen; un montón de misiones, todas ellas insípidas y algo estúpidas eso tiene que admitirlo, pasadas juntos haciendo que la complicidad sea inevitable. Finalmente, Eleonor también asiente.

- Una cosa más…

- ¡ELY! – Harry mira hacia el lugar del que proviene la voz. Jason, frente a la puerta del despacho, tiene un brazo alzado y saluda a Harry con una inclinación de cabeza aunque no parece dispuesto a acercarse. - ¡HA LLEGADO UN CASO!

Eleonor se encoge de hombros, le da una palmada en el brazo y sale corriendo hacia Jason. Solo, un poco confuso y muy nostálgico Harry decide que es hora de volver a casa y seguir pensando en su futuro.

xXx

_El destino no es una cuestión de casualidad, es una cuestión de elección; no es algo que se deba esperar, es algo que se debe conseguir._

_Right when you think you know what to__ say  
><em>_Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way_

xXx

- Me gusta este nuevo personaje – Draco deja de teclear y le mira por encima del hombro. Harry está sentado en medio del estudio de Draco descalzo y con sus vaqueros gastados llenándose de polvo. Entre los dedos sostiene un montón de folios. – Snot. Los tiene bien puestos.

Draco se ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza, subiéndose las mangas del ligero jersey verde hasta los codos.

- Es un superviviente. Creo que uno de los requisitos para eso es tenerlos bien puestos. – gira la silla, cruzando las piernas mientras bosteza y se estira. Harry empieza a creer que su control sobre sí mismo le podría garantizar una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase. Otra. Draco gruñe entre dientes. – Todos mis huesos lloran de dolor. No es bonito.

El encuentro con Eleonor de ayer le ha tenido un poco tenso, tiene que admitirlo, y su faceta de Madre Responsable ha decaído un poco durante ese día. Al fin y al cabo, él y los post-its son los que hacen que Draco _coma_, deberían ser los que le hicieran levantarse y dar un par de vueltas antes de que sus músculos se atrofien. Sin embargo, tiene la sensación de que hay algo que Eleonor no le ha dicho y, sobre todo, algo que se le escapa. Suspira y mira a Draco mientras vuelve a girarse y a ponerse a escribir como si no hubiese estado quejándose hace apenas unos segundos.

Ron ha prometido mantenerle informado. No puede hacer nada más y, si bien podría estar intentando buscar su camino, en esos últimos cuatro días ha encontrado mucho más productivo pasar las tardes ayudando a Draco con su novela. Las rutinas son cómodas, esa nueva rutina además aporta beneficios para todos. Lo único que seguirá intocable pese a su nueva rutina a partir de esa semana es la noche con Ron y Hermione.

Al fin y al cabo, por unas cosas y por otras, llevan demasiado tiempo sin poder reunirse _en condiciones_. Y echa de menos a Ginny y a Neville. Tiene que acordarse de recordarle a Ron y Hermione que les inviten la próxima vez…

- Bien, le preguntaré al espejo del baño que, _obviamente_, está mucho más interesado en esto que tú.

Sacude la cabeza. Draco le está mirando con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados. Harry le dedica una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros y Draco bufa con exasperación.

- Debería echarte a patadas. Debería haberte echado a patadas _ayer_ cuando te negaste a hacer café. _Eso_ fue un _golpe bajo_.

- Mucho hablar y poco trabajar, - responde Harry en tono burlón. Ayer Draco le pegó un post-it con esas palabras en la frente cuando Harry llegó y se negó a hacerle café. Hasta que estuvo tan harto de sus quejas que _no le quedó otra_ que preparar café y rezar para que cerrase la boca. - ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos cuando se den cuenta de que ha pasado un minuto sin ningún tac-tac-tac?

Draco suelta una risotada incrédula y niega con la cabeza con las cejas enarcadas. Luego bufa y le tiende un trozo de pergamino con algo que Harry cree es una línea temporal. Estudia el pergamino unos instantes concluyendo finalmente que no tiene ni idea de qué demonios es.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme qué coño es esto?

- Es un eje cronológico – responde, exasperación patente en cada sílaba. - ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu ignorancia?

- Me temo que mi ignorancia no conoce límites, - Draco vuelve a reír por lo bajo y Harry se permite una sonrisa autosuficiente antes de volver a centrarse en el pergamino. - ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él?

- Léelo.

Y Harry lo lee. Y descubre que hay algo muy extraño…

- Espera un momento…los años se ¿superponen? – la sonrisa de Draco es, a falta de otra palabra más adecuada, brillante. – Pero… ¿cómo…?

- Son los mundos de Gretchen. Te dije que era complicado, - explica y hay orgullo en su voz, orgullo que Harry puede afirmar que tiene todo el derecho a sentir. Lo que tiene entre sus manos es algo tan elaborado que, ahora que sabe lo que es, le abruma mucho más que el montón cada vez mayor de post-its que pueblan la habitación. – Eso es lo primero que hice. Antes de que Gretchen estuviese terminada, de hecho. De ahí ha salido todo esto.

Draco señala el montón de folios al lado de la máquina de escribir y Harry asiente con una sonrisa. Vuelve a leer el pergamino y frunce un poco el ceño al leer el último punto del eje.

- ¿Atemporal? – Alza la mirada. Draco le mira desde su silla con su Mirada de Escritor. Sus ojos grises brillan.

- Todo a su tiempo. Acabas de conocer a Snot. Aún queda un poco más.

Sin más, Draco vuelve a girar su silla y sus dedos vuelven a volar sobre las teclas. Harry decide hacer algo de provecho y se levanta para preparar café. No necesita preguntarle a Draco si quiere uno.

Mientras cruza el pasillo, Celestina Warbeck vuelve a sonar en su cabeza y canturrea. El tono está mal, la letra está mal, todo en general se une para formar un nuevo e inexplorado nivel de _mal_ y desde el pasillo puede oír a Draco gritar "OH POR… ¿CELESTINA WARBECK? ¿EN SERIO?" y "JODER, MIS OÍDOS SE SIENTEN _VIOLADOS_". Y se siente, pese a todas las complicaciones en su vida y todo lo que queda por hacer, al borde de la risa con las carcajadas burbujeando en su estómago junto a una sensación de tranquilidad que lucha por su puesto contra la inquietud.

Apenas nota su varita vibrar en su bolsillo y el sonido del pico de una lechuza golpeando cristal.

xXx

_Snot__ Darius Belph Van der Weyden no pertenecía a ese colectivo convencido de que la vida está para sufrir y tampoco se sentía especialmente identificado con aquel que creía que había que disfrutar todo lo posible. En definitiva, Snot se limitaba a creer que la vida había que vivirla y esa era la única razón por la que se aferraba a ella como una garrapata. _

_En un mundo en el que todo era hostil, Snot tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir y el conocimiento le costó un ojo y muchas más fracturas, heridas, cicatrices y golpes de los que era capaz de recordar._

_Y, sin embargo, Snot Darius Belph Van der Weyden era _feliz_. Porque luchar con unas y dientes, matar a las criaturas que acechaban en las sombras y conseguir ver la luz del sol un día más, era la única forma de vida que conocía y la única que era capaz de hacer que el dedo dejase de picarle todo el tiempo sobre el gatillo._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Projections**- Capítulo 7 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer: _Ni el Potterverso ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **J.K Rowling** que, sinceramente, espero no sea propietaria también de la cantidad de proyectos de carrera de los que soy dueña yo.

Tampoco me pertenecen las citas de **Stephen King** incluidas entre-partes pero, por suerte o por desgracia dependiendo del día, sí me pertenecen Gretchen, Dylan, Alex, Astrid, Snot y todos los mundos por los que se dedican a vagar. También me he encontrado una lata vacía de coca-cola debajo de la cama y un envase de café debajo de un montón de folios en el escritorio.

**NdA** - Los agradecimientos siempre van a quien me lee, comente o no, porque si a estas alturas sigue estando aquí conmigo alguna razón tiene que haber encontrado. También para mi beta, a la que molesto en cualquier momento y lugar y que está tan hasta los ojos de cosas que estudiar como yo.

Hace dos semanas empecé mi primer año en Psicología y mi segundo año en Criminología y eso me ha dejado con el tiempo un poquito justo. Voy a empezar a responder comentarios mañana (domingo) porque no me gusta dejar a nadie que se molesta en comentar sin una respuesta.

Este capítulo ha sido escrito con la **OST de Batman: Arkham City** en su segunda mitad y retoques y con la cover de **Meant to live** de **Vitamin String Quartet** al principio. Ha sido un capítulo en el que se levantan muchas mantas y se dejan caer otras tantas. Dentro de poco, seguramente entre este domingo y este viernes, subiré una entrada a mi _livejournal_ con una pequeña "bitácora" del fanfiction hasta ahora.

Nada más que añadir por mi parte. Sólo me queda abriros la puerta y dejaros entrar.

xXx

El sonido del pico de la lechuza golpeando el cristal es lo primero que hace que Harry se dé cuenta de que está ahí. Frunce el ceño y se acerca a la ventana arrastrando los pies.

- Yo te he visto antes… - comenta, en voz baja, mientras abre la ventana. La lechuza se posa sobre su hombro y Harry desata el pequeño trozo de pergamino de su pata extendida. No necesita leer la nota para saber de quién es. Sólo conoce a una persona capaz de escribir de una forma tan intachablemente pomposa. – Skeeter…

Suspira, espantando a la lechuza con la mano libre y cerrando la ventana tras ella.

_Estimado Draco Malfoy:_

_Han llegado a la redacción de El Profeta interesantes rumores concerniendo la muerte de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, en Azkaban. De ser posible, me gustaría mantener una pequeña conversación con usted en referencia a este tan delicado asunto._

_Un cordial saludo:  
>Rita Skeeter.<em>

Se congela en medio del pasillo, apretando tanto el pequeño trozo de pergamino que los nudillos se le ponen blancos, y durante unos segundos ni siquiera puede sentir nada más allá de la conmoción. Draco no le ha hablado de sus padres. Nunca.

Traga saliva y se frota las sienes con fuerza. Lucius Malfoy está muerto pero ¿qué hay de la madre de Draco, qué ha pasado con Narcissa Malfoy? ¿Debería preguntárselo o limitarse a entregarle el mensaje de Skeeter?

Sacude la cabeza y se muerde el interior de la mejilla frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué importa todo eso? ¿Qué coño importa? Sigue andando, arrastrando los pies, hacia el estudio de Draco. No oye las teclas de la máquina de escribir, pero cuando entra Draco está pasando las páginas de un pesado y ajado libro con la pluma encajada detrás de la oreja.

- Skeeter te ha mandado esto, - no se molesta en sonar tranquilo, como si todo estuviese bajo control. Hay rabia en su voz y no le importa. Draco se gira y alza una mano en su dirección. – No es bonito.

Nadie dice nada durante mucho tiempo, Harry no está seguro de cuánto. Busca algo en la expresión de Draco después de que lea la nota; sorpresa, ira, _lo que sea_. Lo único que se refleja en sus rasgos, sin embargo, es desdén.

Finalmente, el silencio le puede y Harry suspira decidiendo que es hora de romperlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Draco parece más sorprendido por su pregunta que por la nota de Skeeter. - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sobre Lucius?

Él mismo suena pasmado y no le extraña. Todo está yendo a un ritmo errático, extraño. Los problemas se amontonan sin que siquiera empiece a haber una solución para ninguno y, además, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Draco se levanta y pasa a su lado, saliendo del estudio. Harry le sigue hacia el salón con el ceño fruncido. Necesita hacer algo, tiene que hacer algo o _explotará_ por tener tanta energía contenida.

- Esto va a ser largo, así que será mejor que termines de preparar ese café, - comenta Draco, sorprendentemente tranquilo e incluso burlón, mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones. Aún tiene la pluma detrás de la oreja. Harry asiente porque a él tampoco le vendría nada mal tomarse un café y, si va a escuchar su historia, prefiere escucharla despierto. Desde el sillón, Draco empieza a hablar.

La historia es larga. Muy larga. Habla sobre alianzas, la guerra, conflictos de sangre, traición, Azkaban, muerte y dolor. Pero también habla sobre el amor de una madre por su hijo, cómo esquivar la desolación, superación y unión. Y Harry escucha, sentando en el sillón y bebiendo café, hasta que no quedan más palabras que decir y fuera llega la madrugada.

xXx

_Las cosas más importantes son las que más cuesta decir._

_Era como si la cosa de la caja les hubiese hablado a ellos: ¿Ves lo poco que importa? ¿La rapidez y facilidad con las que puedo llevármelo todo, si elijo hacerlo? ¡Atención, pistolero! ¡Atención, chamán! El abismo está a vuestro alrededor. O flotas o caes en él a su antojo._

xXx

- ¡Esa zorra desorejada de Skeeter! – el vaso de Ginny golpea la mesa con tanta fuerza que a Harry no le extrañaría que hubiese estallado.

Es viernes y, por mucho que haya buscado y removido, no ha conseguido sacar nada en claro. Ni sobre el acosador de Draco ni sobre Skeeter. Pese al jaleo del pub, Hermione ha lanzado un _Muffliato_ en cuanto se han sentado. Neville juguetea con su vaso entre los dedos con nerviosismo.

Harry se lo ha contado todo menos la larga historia de Draco. Porque son sus amigos y porque lo necesita. Ha pasado toda su vida encerrando sus frustraciones bajo llave sólo para verlas explotar cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Suspira, dando un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza. Ha llegado al fondo y está tibia, pero no le importa.

- No es ninguna novedad que intente meter las narices donde no debe, - comenta Hermione, con tranquilidad, y Ron asiente con la cabeza y bufa. - ¿Respondió?

- No, - se encoge de hombros dejando la jarra vacía sobre la mesa. – No creyó que mereciese la pena. Yo tampoco lo creo.

- Hay algo que no encaja… - todas las miradas caen sobre Neville. Harry le observa con curiosidad trazando el borde de la jarra de cristal con los dedos. – No estoy seguro de qué es, pero simplemente…no encaja.

Tiene razón. Hay algo que hace que Harry tenga le sensación de estar a punto de descubrir algo, casi puede tocarlo, está delante de él. Y, entonces, desaparece de nuevo en las profundidades de su cerebro y pierde la pista.

Ginny le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Neville y niega con la cabeza agitando su melena pelirroja. Es muy guapa, piensa Harry distraído, con sus ojos azules y su piel pálida. También es como una hermana para él y esa es la razón por la que, pese a lo guapa que es, no pueden estar juntos. Y está bien porque gracias a que ella lo entendió ahora puede _ver_ a Draco más allá de Malfoy. Ginny le mira, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo rodeando aún la espalda de Neville con un brazo, y Harry devuelve la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

No mucho después, salen del pub entre risas. Los únicos que se mantienen más o menos sobrios son Neville y él. Neville sostiene a Ginny de la cintura y Hermione se apoya en Ron mientras Ron se agarra al brazo de Harry entre risillas. Aunque ha bebido algo, sólo se siente algo achispado.

- La llevaré a casa…- dice Neville y él asiente alzando un pulgar y asintiendo. – Suerte, Harry.

Neville desaparece con Ginny y un fuerte "BAMF". Mientras saca su varita para aparecer a sus amigos en casa, Ron tira de su manga y casi acaban los tres en el suelo. Bufa, riendo aunque no sea muy conveniente hacerlo, y después de conseguir que sus amigos estén en la posición más vertical posible se Aparece en el salón del piso de Ron y Hermione.

- Gracias, compañero, - Ron suena como si tuviese la boca llena de algodón y Harry ríe mientras les guía hacia los sillones. Hermione se deja caer y se enrosca sobre sí misma con un suspiro aliviado. – Nos vemos otro día.

- Claro… - responde, mientras Ron se tira de boca sobre el sofá, y se Aparece en su propio salón

La luz está apagada y, al encender la lámpara, un sobre manila encima de su mesa le llama automáticamente la atención. Mantiene la varita en alto mientras se acerca y lanza un hechizo para comprobar la firma mágica. Sobre el sobre, unas pequeñas chispas forman las letras _DRACO MALFOY_ y Harry suspira con alivio aunque conserva la varita. Sólo por si acaso, se dice, por si es una trampa.

Hoy no le ha visto. De todas formas, Draco tiene vía libre para entrar en su casa. Pensarlo, mientras coge el sobre y se sienta, le hace tener una sensación extraña. Como si hubiese algo muy raro pasando en el mundo.

- Draco Malfoy puede atravesar las protecciones de mi casa, - murmura, tanteando el sobre con los dedos, y ríe entre dientes. – Suena tan raro en voz alta como en mi cabeza, eso desde luego…

Un fino montón de folios cae sobre la mesa. Encima de ellos reposan un post-it y un trozo de pergaminos.

"**Esto ha llegado esta mañana.**** Está en latín. Es una de esas citas célebres, como veni vidi vinci. Significa: Dejad que nos odien siempre y cuando nos teman."**

Del trozo de pergamino surge un aroma que Harry cree haber captado antes. Es ligeramente afrutado, dulce. Frunce el ceño, intentando recordar, y se rinde cuando tras casi un minuto sólo consigue andar en círculos a través de su memoria. Suspira y empieza a leer el pergamino. La tinta verde ya le resulta familiar.

_Oderint dum metuant._

La frase original le hace sufrir un escalofrío. Es contundente, como un saco de piedras directo al estómago. Le da una sensación de finalidad que no le gusta y traga saliva. Cuando deja el pergamino sobre la mesa, le tiemblan un poco las manos.

Observa el trozo de pergamino con recelo. El olor cada vez le molesta más porque _sabe_ que lo conoce aunque sea incapaz de ubicarlo. De un momento a otro, el pergamino ha pasado de ser algo completamente inofensivo a una amenaza.

Pero hay algo…está a punto de alcanzarlo. Está _ahí_. Puede verlo, casi ha conseguido _comprenderlo_…y desaparece. Gruñe con exasperación y coge el montón de folios. Al menos, por el momento, se concentrará en hacer algo útil.

Harry se duerme en el sofá con los folios sobre el pecho y sueña con un cesto de frutas, un círculo con una línea y dos puntos a la derecha, una espiral y el flash fugaz de tela verde desapareciendo bajo tela negra.

Un "BOOM" le despierta de golpe y salta del sofá sin pensar. Los folios caen a sus pies con languidez y tiene las gafas descolocadas. El corazón le late en los oídos y busca de forma frenética, con un pitido en los oídos, su varita en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¡Harry! – coge aire con lentitud y siente cómo todos sus músculos se destensan a la vez. El aroma floral de Hermione le envuelve cuando ella le lanza los brazos al cuello. Aturdido, medio dormido y aún bajando de la ola de un susto atroz, rodea la cintura de Hermione con los brazos intentando recuperar el aliento. Ella _salta_, desligándose, y después de colocarse las gafas bien puede ver que le sonríe de una forma tan brillante que casi le ciega. - ¡HARRY!

Aprieta los dientes con un gruñido bajo. La poción para la resaca debe hacer milagros si Hermione está así después de anoche. ¿Qué hora es, de todos modos…?

- ¡Sé qué está pasando, Harry! ¡LO SÉ! – de pronto, tiene la sensación de no haber estado nunca tan despierto. Arrastra los pies hacia la cocina sin dar ninguna explicación y Hermione le sigue. No deja de hablar con atropello ni un segundo. – No va a _por _Draco, por eso no encajaba. Es todo mucho más simple. Por qué siempre se me escapan esas cosas…gracias.

Hermione bebe un sorbo de café. Harry asiente y se refugia durante unos segundos en la sensación amarga que abrasa su garganta. No tiene ni idea de qué intenta decirle Hermione pero tiene la sensación de que ella ya ha alcanzado lo que a él se le escapaba.

- 'Mione, - su voz suena ronca y carraspea. Hermione deja de hablar. – Vas a tener que explicármelo un poco más despacio y desde el principio.

Y Hermione da otro trago a la taza de café y se lo explica todo un poco más despacio y desde el principio.

xXx

_La más antigua y fuerte emoción del ser humano es el miedo, y la más antigua y fuerte forma de miedo es el miedo a lo desconocido._

_Era el mundo más lúgubre de todos los que Gretchen había visitado. Había algo en él que hacía que se sintiese paralizada y lo odiaba con una fuerza rayana a lo enfermizo. _

_Las calles estaban cubiertas de ceniza y todo parecía viejo y abandonado. No había nadie en las calles pero había ruidos fuera y dentro de los edificios. Un sonido de metal contra metal parecía venir desde debajo del asfalto._

_En ese mundo, Gretchen encontró a su nuevo compañero de viaje. Al principio, creyó que era un niño y corrió junto a Dylan y Alex hacia él. Astrid trotaba tras ellos jadeando. El aire traía consigo el olor dulzón de la sangre y la muerte._

_Lo que Gretchen confundió con un niño era un hombre. El hombre era pequeño y delgado y su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada. Gretchen supo que era pelirrojo por un mechón de pelo apelmazado contra su frente pálida al que el sudor había librado de la ceniza._

_- Eh, tú, - dijo Dylan. El hombre no se movió. Les daba la espalda, acuclillado sobre algo con un olor tan fuerte que le hizo lagrimear. – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_El hombre se dio la vuelta y un ojo azul eléctrico pasó sobre Gretchen y taladró a Astrid antes de volar sobre Alex hasta Dylan. En el lugar donde debería haber estado el otro ojo sólo había un agujero negro y vacío._

_- Y yo qué coño sé. Tú, - el hombre le miró y Gretchen gruñó. – Puedo oler tu miedo y si yo puedo hacerlo…ellos también._

_Señaló lo que tenía a sus pies. Gretchen nunca pudo olvidar la criatura deforme y sin rostro que yacía envuelta entre sus propias tripas, como si fuesen una sábana._

xXx

Harry tiene un plan. Es tan simple como eso. Un plan bien formado que _puede_ funcionar y que le hace tener la sensación de que puede hacer algo por fin. Suspira y el olor a papel y tinta le rodea al instante como un pequeño capullo de tranquilidad. El tac-tac-tac repica sin parar en el fondo.

Hermione ha estado en Grimmauld desde las seis de la mañana. Son las cuatro de la tarde y sólo hace una hora que ha llegado al piso de Draco. Él no ha dicho ni una palabra sobre el pergamino y Harry tampoco lo ha hecho. No hay nada que decir porque el mensaje está claro.

- Sí suspiras otra vez, te echo, - dice Draco, dejando los dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas y con un "hmmm…" en los labios. – Es eso o contármelo de una vez.

Finalmente, Draco deja caer las manos sobre su regazo y se gira en la silla para mirarle con una ceja enarcada. Harry toma aire y empieza a hablar.

Esa vez le lleva mucho menos tiempo explicarlo. Draco no le interrumpe pero Harry puede verle reaccionar. Un enarque de ceja, una sonrisa de lado, una risotada mal contenida, ojos abiertos con asombro.

Cuando termina, Draco suspira y se sube las mangas de la camisa con una sonrisa. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se quede quieto y Harry asiente mientras él se levanta y sale de la habitación. Oye unos cuantos golpes, un grito que no consigue descifrar y un ulular alto y chirriante. Draco entra en la habitación con una lechuza sobre el hombro. La lechuza observa a Harry y ulula picoteando el pelo de Draco.

- Pip puede enviar esa carta, - Pip revolotea con pereza hacia el escritorio y se posa sobre la máquina de escribir. – No le gusta Skeeter, así que por lo menos le amargaremos un poco la alegría.

Harry pesca un trozo de pergamino del montón y Draco le tiende una pluma con distracción. Está en el suelo pero no le importa usarlo como apoyo…mucho menos si es a Skeeter a quien va a escribir. Frente a él, Draco se sienta sosteniendo el bote de tinta sobre la rodilla.

Escribir esa carta es mucho más fácil de lo que cree. Casi no tiene que esforzarse al hacerlo, las palabras brotan de la pluma con fluidez. Sin embargo, su mano vacila justo antes de firmar. Inclinado sobre el papel, de pronto es muy consciente de lo _cerca_ que está Draco. Toma aire y, mientras exhala, firma con un gesto rápido y cede el pergamino a Draco.

Los ojos grises escanean las palabras con rapidez y Harry sonríe, de forma inconsciente, cuando ve las cejas de Draco alzarse cada vez más. Una risa seca resuena en la habitación y Draco se apoya en su hombro para levantarse. A punto de caerse de lado, contiene un quejido y deja una mano en el suelo justo a tiempo.

- Estimada Rita Skeeter… ¿estimada? – otra risa. Bufa mientras se levanta y se sacude los pantalones con distracción. – Esa es una de las mentiras más grandes que he visto nunca.

Saca un cordón de un cajón que Harry nunca antes ha visto abierto. Hay un post-it dentro.

"**A ver si lo entiendo… ¿tienes tiempo de cartearte pero no de escribir? Esa no es la información que me llegó a mí".**

Mientras Draco ata el trozo de pergamino a la pata de Pip, Harry se acerca y despega el post-it del cajón. El mundo no se acaba cuando lo hace.

Conteniendo la risa y sintiéndose como un crío, pega el trozo de papel en la espalda de Draco y se le escapa una risa floja entre los dientes. Draco se gira con la lechuza colgada del brazo. Sus ojos se posan en el cajón, luego en él, luego en el cajón. Bufa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? – su tono es severo, casi desdeñoso, y aún así Harry se siente a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Draco deja salir a la lechuza por la ventana y se estira con un gruñido antes de darle un puñetazo flojo en el brazo.

- ¿Y tú, cuatro? – se lleva otro puñetazo, tiene que admitir que se lo está ganando a pulso, pero Draco sonríe y niega con la cabeza antes de sentarse de nuevo ante su máquina de escribir.

Sigue teniendo el post-it pegado en la espalda. No parece importarle.

La tarde es tranquila y el tiempo fluye. Draco sigue su _Rutina de Escritor_. Escribe, relee, escribe, busca, le da la vuelta a todos los pergaminos y libros de la habitación, le lanza unos cuantos folios esperando que le diga _algo_ –cualquier cosa le vale, dice, cualquier cosa puede servirle- y vuelve a escribir.

A Harry le gusta esa tranquilidad y se da cuenta, en el suelo y cubierto de folios con Draco echándole la bronca por ni siquiera sabe qué, de que hasta ese momento no ha conseguido disfrutar del todo de ella. Hasta esa tarde, no tenía nada claro.

Ahora hay un plan. Hay una teoría. Hay _ALGO _que puede explicar todo lo que está pasando y, aunque la verdad resulte inquietante, es mucho mejor que la nada. Al menos, para alguien como él. Alguien que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida conociendo sólo verdades a medias.

Pip vuelve con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el que sólo pone "_Un trato es un trato_" poco antes de que Harry decida que es hora de volver a casa. Ni siquiera está en el estudio, ya ha llegado al salón y está cogiendo un montón de polvos flu cuando oye pasos en el pasillo. Draco entra con el pergamino en alto y una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Señor Potter, me complace informarle de que tiene una entrevista con nada menos que Rita Skeeter mañana a las doce del mediodía, - arruga el trozo de pergamino y lo lanza hacia atrás. Harry supone que ha caído en el pasillo. - ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

Sonríe, lanza los polvos flu al fuego y se encoge de hombros.

- Que no me gustaría ser quien tiene que recoger tu casa.

Murmura su dirección y deja que las llamas verdes le envuelvan con el eco de la risotada de Draco viajando con él a través de las chimeneas.

xXx

El despacho de Rita Skeeter en la redacción de El Profeta es tal y como Harry espera que sea.

Las paredes están llenas de recortes de artículos de Skeeter y fotos en las que aparece con celebridades del mundo mágico. Cubre una risotada con una tos al ver una foto de Skeeter sonriendo junto a Celestina Warbeck, que saluda a Harry con entusiasmo en su marco. La Celestina de la foto le guiña un ojo al pasar.

Es una habitación con mucha luz pero que, sin embargo, le hace tener la sensación de que está atrapado. Hay extraños jarrones de colores que dañan la vista, exóticos objetos que Harry ni sabe ni quiere saber qué son, libros con títulos como _"El camino al éxito"_ o _"Claves del periodismo mágico contemporáneo"_. Hay demasiadas cosas en un espacio demasiado pequeño.

La mesa de Skeeter está arrinconada entre un montón de libretas bajo un amplio ventanal. La vuelapluma se mantiene suspendida sobre un montón de pergamino y los ojos de Rita Skeeter le escrutinan tras sus gafas. Harry se revuelve en la silla y los cojines hacen "puff". Skeeter sonríe.

- Señor Potter, es un honor tenerle aquí conmigo hoy. No es usted muy dado a la prensa… - dice ella, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa. La vuelapluma empieza a escribir. – Según he oído, ha dejado su trabajo en el Ministerio ¿es mi información correcta?

Harry se revuelve un poco más. Ella espera, pacientemente, con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa.

- Es correcta, sí. Ha tardado más de lo que creía en filtrarse, - responde, añadiendo una risa al final. Espera no sonar tan artificial como cree que suena. – Y antes de que preguntes…ser auror no es lo que quiero. Esa es la única razón.

Ella asiente y golpea las uñas contra la madera. Tucutún. Otra vez. Tucutún. Toma aire.

- También me han informado de que su último caso tuvo que ver con el mortífago Draco Malfoy y me preguntaba si es consciente de lo que le pasó a su padre en prisión.

Tiene que admitir, aunque le pese, que Skeeter sabe mantener el ritmo. Suspira y niega con la cabeza.

- Sí, mi último trabajo tuvo que ver con él. No, no estoy del todo seguro de lo que le pasó a Lucius Malfoy en prisión. Y, si me permites la corrección, Draco Malfoy es un ex-mortífago.

La ceja de Skeeter se enarca algo más y Harry sabe que ha dado un pequeño paso en falso. Pero es un error del que no tiene por qué arrepentirse. Antes de que ella pueda continuar, carraspea.

- Y esa es información confidencial que no puedo imaginar cómo ha llegado a tus manos, Rita.

La vuelapluma rasca el pergamino con brusquedad haciendo que un chirrido ocupe el silencio. Rita Skeeter se encoge de hombros y ríe con un tono que Harry juraría es indulgente.

- Señor Potter, un periodista no puede revelar sus fuentes. Pero tiene que entender que la información no puede esconderse debajo de una alfombra y esperar que nadie la encuentre. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ocultar el caso del señor Malfoy?

- Porque su seguridad estaba en juego, - responde Harry con rapidez sin permitirse pensar. – Es un ser humano, Rita. Un ser humano que ha cometido errores.

Otro paso en falso. La ceja se enarca un poco más.

- Esto se lo pregunto por el interés del lector de nuestra publicación. Le confieso, entre usted y yo, que no podría importarme menos, - Skeeter suspira con teatralidad, mira a un lado y luego vuelve a clavar la mirada en él. Harry se siente durante unos segundos como una de esas mariposas clavadas en tablones. - ¿Tras su ruptura con la señorita Ginevra Weasley ha tenido o tiene alguna otra relación amorosa?

- No, - Skeeter asiente con la expresión de alguien que acaba de quitarse un bicho especialmente asqueroso de encima. La vuelapluma también parece haberse alegrado de haber sorteado esa pregunta. – Y no voy a responder a ninguna otra pregunta de ese tipo.

La sonrisa de Skeeter esconde un filo peligroso tras su cordialidad al que Harry ha aprendido a no temer desde que empezó a tratar con la prensa. Sus uñas vuelven a golpear la madera, tucutún.

- Créame cuando le digo que tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que preguntar.

El intercambio de preguntas y respuestas no tiene nada de especial a partir de ese punto. Skeeter ha soltado la carga pesada al principio y ha roto el hielo con la sutilidad de un colacuerno húngaro en una tienda de calderos. Llega incluso a sentirse cómodo en algunos momentos aunque, inmediatamente, se recuerda que no puede bajar la guardia y que de su aplomo depende el éxito de su visita a Rita Skeeter.

- Por último ¿qué opinión tiene acerca de la sustitución de la asignatura Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts?

- Aunque era mi asignatura favorita en Hogwarts, - empieza, demasiado titubeante para su gusto. – Su nombre nunca terminó de gustarme. Supongo que un enfoque más positivo no hará ningún mal a los alumnos.

Rita asiente y se levanta y él hace lo mismo. Sigue a la mujer hacia la puerta del despacho y la mano de ella vacila sobre el pomo de la puerta.

- Sabe mucho más de lo que dice, señor Potter. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta. - dice, finalmente, mientras abre la puerta. Harry mira a la mujer apoyado contra el marco. Sonríe.

- ¿Te conviertes en escarabajo cuando vas a la oficina de McGee, Rita? – ella encaja el golpe con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Está muy cerca y Harry puede oler su perfume afrutado.

- Como usted bien sabrá, los invitados de honor no necesitan transformarse en nada. No puede culparme a mí de la incompetencia de nuestro Ministro…

- Por supuesto que no, - coincide, con una risa. – Que tengas un buen día, Rita. Ha sido un placer.

Mientras se aleja, es la risa de Rita la que hace que se dé la vuelta y mire a la mujer por encima del hombro. Ella sonríe, cruza los brazos y alza la barbilla.

- El placer ha sido todo mío, señor Potter.

xXx

_Ve, pues, hay otros mundos adem__ás de este._

xXx

Al día siguiente, Harry está en primera plana. Hermione le envía una lechuza a primera hora con El Profeta y una nota: _Bien hecho, Harry :). _En la portada hay una foto suya que no sabe de dónde han podido sacar, aunque no le extraña demasiado. Aparece andando con las manos en los bolsillos por Londres. Es una foto simple y no tiene nada en concreto en su contra. Podría ser peor.

Skeeter ha exagerado algunas cosas y ha quitado hierro a otras pero, en general, ha hecho un buen trabajo. No hay nada que pueda meterle en demasiados problemas y lo poco que es susceptible de crítica apenas le interesa.

Sorbe café mientras lee, en pijama y aún un poco dormido, sus propias palabras y las de Skeeter. Eso se mantiene, claro. Lo exagerado son las anotaciones.

_Harry Potter, héroe mágico indiscutible, defiende al mort__ífago –exmortífago, tal y como él mismo apuntó- Draco Malfoy con vehemencia. _

Bufa, pero después no puede evitar reírse un poco. Siempre ha sido El Niño que Vivió, El Elegido, el Indeseable Número Uno. Sin embargo, a veces, le gusta ser sólo un hombre. En ese momento, con la lengua ardiendo y el pelo revuelto, sólo es Harry leyendo el periódico y aguantando bostezos. Está _bien_.

Desde el salón llega un sonido fuerte que no reconoce. Salta de su silla y deja la taza de café casi vacía en el fregadero antes de dirigirse hacia el salón con la mano cerca del bolsillo de la varita. Draco está en el salón sacudiéndose la ceniza con expresión contrariada. Lleva bajo el brazo un ejemplar de El Profeta y, en la mano, un montón de folios y un trozo de pergamino. Se acerca a él con parsimonia, dándole tiempo de sacudirse todo lo que le apetezca, y cuando llega a su altura Draco ya le está mirando.

- Harry Potter ¿me concedería el honor de firmarme este ejemplar de El Profeta? – dice, con tono burlón, plantándole el periódico en la cara. – Lo has leído ¿verdad?

- Verdad, – responde, cogiendo el ejemplar de Draco y dejándolo sobre la mesa del salón. – Sorprendentemente fiel a la realidad.

Draco bufa y luego le tiende los folios. Se queda con el trozo de pergamino y, mientras le sigue con la mirada, Harry puede verle guardándolo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

- Huelo café. Hay café, - empieza a decir Draco desde la cocina. Sonríe y se sienta con los folios en el regazo para ponerse a leer. – Si lo has guardado te juro que te…oh, aquí está…

Se muerde el labio para no reírse mucho y muy alto y empieza a leer. Gretchen ha conseguido aprender a usar armas muggles. El fragmento que le ha dado sólo muestra cómo Gretchen aprende a hacerlo, cómo no consigue entender el concepto de _munición limitada_ y cómo el miedo puede paralizarla con tanta eficacia como un _Petrificus Totalus_. Descubre, con fascinación, que los últimos fragmentos de Draco tienen una conexión entre sí muy concreta: El miedo y cómo funciona.

Le oye trastear con los chismes de la cocina y alza la cabeza. Hasta hace no demasiado, si alguien le hubiese dicho que Draco Malfoy tenía un conocimiento tan profundo sobre el miedo no le habría creído. Ahora, tiene la prueba reposando sobre su regazo.

Draco sale de la cocina con una taza entre los dedos. Sus miradas se cruzan y él se acerca y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Aunque, en realidad, decir que se sienta es refinar las cosas demasiado. Más bien, se deja caer. Plof.

- ¿Y bien? – la taza le tapa los labios pero sus ojos reflejan esa suave ansiedad que siempre está ahí cuando pide su opinión. Como si le _asustara_ lo que Harry le pudiese decir. Por absurda que sea la idea.

- Gretchen va a adoptar a Snot, - Draco abre la boca para replicar y él niega con la cabeza. – No, está bien. Dos supervivientes unidos, es lo justo.

Se encoge de hombros mientras Draco bebe. Luego, suspira y rebusca en el bolsillo de los vaqueros hasta que saca el pergamino.

- Ha llegado esta mañana. No creo que sepan lo que sabemos, - titubea, da un sorbo al café y continúa. – Y si saben algo, es muy poco.

En el pergamino sólo pone _TRAIDOR_ escrito con la brillante tinta verde que Harry empieza a aborrecer.

- ¿Y has escrito esto de todas formas?

- Sí.

Algo se parte. Harry ha visto cómo trabaja Draco y cómo pone cada pequeña porción de sí mismo, su tiempo y su vida en su proyecto. Ha tenido que recordarle la necesidad de su cuerpo de nutrirse más de una vez y ha dado muchos viajes desde la cocina al estudio y desde el estudio a la cocina. Ha visto un par de crisis, una deserción y algún que otro desmayo por extenuación.

Y, aún así, saber que Draco ha dejado de lado la nota –sabiendo, además, el por qué y el qué se esconde tras ella- y ha seguido escribiendo; rebuscando entre sus datos y despierto desde mucho antes de que salga el sol, como siempre, es lo que hace que no pueda dejarlo pasar durante más tiempo.

Draco lleva las mangas del jersey verde pálido remangadas hasta los codos y Harry siente una suave presión en el pecho cuando sus ojos caen sobre la marca oscura en su brazo. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta cuando alza una mano y traza la forma con un dedo. La piel que toca es suave y cuando alza la mirada la de Draco está fija en su brazo.

Nadie dice nada y es mucho mejor así. Draco huele muy bien, mucho mejor cuando hay café mezclándose con su olor a menta, limón y biblioteca y está tan _cerca_. Está perdiendo el control, por completo, y en ese momento Draco alza la mirada y el contacto visual le corta el aliento. Los ojos grises están muy abiertos y Harry no se ve _capaz_ de reconocer nada en su mirada.

_Por Merlín, qué estoy haciendo_.

Entonces los dedos de Draco se deslizan sobre su mano, despacio. Harry ha soñado con él, ha pensado en cosas que han hecho que su libido llegue a la estratosfera, pero hay algo perturbadoramente erótico en la manera en que esos dedos trazan círculos sobre el dorso de su mano de forma casi inconsciente y no sabe exactamente cómo pasa ni _qué _pasa pero Draco está sonriéndole y es tan sencillo como inclinarse y dejar que sus labios se rocen.

Suspira, aliento con olor a café mezclándose con el suyo, y los dedos que antes se movían despacio sobre su mano se cierran en torno a su muñeca. Sus labios chocan.

Cierra los ojos, abrumado, y presiona algo más. Alguien gruñe y una lengua choca con la suya. El beso es suave, pero hay muchas emociones en juego. Tantas que Harry se siente un poco más abrumado de lo que ya estaba.

Los dedos de Draco se le clavan en la muñeca, uñas enterrándose en la carne dejándole sin aliento, y sus propios dedos se enredan entre el pelo rubio y presionan para profundizar el beso aún más. Algo cae y se rompe pero eso ha pasado muy, muy lejos.

En su sofá, con una taza de café rota a sus pies, Harry besa a Draco con algo que raya la desesperación. No había pensado que eso fuese _posible_ y estar haciéndolo le hace preguntarse cómo es capaz de latir su corazón tan rápido y cómo puede excitarle tanto un beso descuidado.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando Draco gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta y cierra los dedos sobre su nuca, rascando la piel. Él mismo se oye gruñir y es feral, es instintivo y el beso es cada vez más desesperado y fuerte.

Despacio, se separan. Draco sigue apretando su muñeca con fuerza y él sigue con los dedos enterrados en su pelo.

Los labios de Draco brillan con la saliva y sus pupilas están dilatadas. Mira a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y respiración pesada. Harry se oye a sí mismo _jadear_ y, en un momentáneo ataque de pánico, se pregunta si su erección tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Draco esté retirando la mano de su muñeca.

Intenta decir algo, pero su garganta se niega a funcionar en ese primer intento. Carraspea.

- Draco, no sé… - empieza, indeciso y asustado a la par que con una sensación de irrealidad que hace que todo se desdibuje un poco en los bordes, y Draco no le deja continuar. El segundo beso es muy corto, apenas un toque de labios contra labios, y aún así sirve para eliminar el pánico de su sistema.

- Hablaremos luego. Tengo que irme. Un editor ha leído un borrador y quiere verme, - Harry se siente estúpidamente orgulloso de que Draco no suene ni compuesto ni con el aliento del todo recuperado. – Pero…hablaremos. Luego.

Draco se levanta del sofá mientras se disculpa atropelladamente por haber roto la taza. Harry le coge del brazo y tira de él hacia abajo, haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio y robándole otro beso fugaz pero que cuenta tanto como los demás. Draco pone mala cara pero luego, cuando se está volviendo a levantar, sonríe.

- Luego, - repite Harry, observando cómo lanza polvos flu en su chimenea. Draco le mira por encima del hombro y asiente. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que una sonrisa se está dibujando en su rostro mientras imita el gesto de cabeza y suspira. – Luego.

_Luego_.

Es mucho mejor que "hablaremos…tal vez", "no quiero volver a verte" o "no". Mucho mejor que nada en absoluto. Mucho mejor que "adiós". Y es mucho mejor aún ver a Draco vacilar antes de escupir la dirección y entrar en las llamas.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Projections**- Capítulo 8 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Puede que el Potterverso sea de **J.K Rowling** y puede que **Mumford & Sons **y** Soundgarden **sean los dueños de las letras de sus canciones. Es _probable_ que eso sea cierto pero también es cierto que yo tengo un gato, dos pingüinos de peluche, una cantidad de tazas de café en el escritorio que sólo puede indicar una rápida caída libre hacia no dormir nunca más y un respetable taco de post-its.

**NdA** – Ha costado **MESES** escribir este capítulo. Largos, tortuosos y odiosos meses. Han pasado muchas cosas durante todos esos meses y la que más ha entorpecido algo tan simple como escribir es la Universidad. He vivido enterrada bajo trabajos tanto tiempo que la luz del sol me quema los ojos.

Pero busqué tiempo, Merlín sabe de dónde lo saqué, y decidí que _tenía_ que escribir este capítulo. Inmersa en una crisis de escritor importante, convencida de que todo lo que escribía era pura basura, ha sido difícil escribir ese capítulo porque he borrado más de lo que he escrito. Está tan corregido que no queda ni rastro del original.

Podéis decir ES CORTO. Y yo diré LO ES. Podéis decir ESCRIBES COMO UN PEPINILLO DE MAR ESPECIALMENTE ESTÚPIDO. Y yo diré LOS PEPINILLOS DE MAR NO ESCRIBEN PERO SI ESCRIBIERAN ES PROBABLE QUE TENGÁIS RAZÓN. He repasado este capítulo tantas veces antes de publicarlo que ya ni siquiera sé qué he hecho.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que me siga en esta aventura o suicidio literario o lo que sea, cada vez lo tengo menos claro, el mero hecho de haber seguido conmigo hasta aquí. Aún no se ha acabado el viaje, ni mucho menos, pero sólo por estar ahí el lector habitual se merece al menos un saludo y algo de reconocimiento.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar seguir estando a la altura, abriros la puerta y dejaros entrar.

xXx

Narcissa Malfoy está tan fuera de lugar en su salón como un troll en un salón de té. Sus finos rasgos aristocráticos han sufrido los estragos de la guerra y, aunque siga siendo una mujer hermosa, parece un poco mayor que la última vez que la vio y un poco más sabia. Recuerda a Narcissa como la mujer de la nariz arrugada como si siempre estuviese cerca de un montón de estiércol. La mujer que hay ahora sentada con postura rígida e incómoda en uno de sus sillones, sin embargo, muestra una calma en su expresión que pese a estar lejos de la serenidad resulta mucho más agradable que el descarado asco con el que antes se presentaba al mundo.

Harry se revuelve un poco en el sofá y carraspea. Ahora que ella está ahí, su mirada clavándole a los cojines, no está tan seguro de que _solicitar su presencia _en Grimmauld Place fuese una buena idea. Buena idea o no, sí sabe que es necesario y se obliga a sí mismo a serenarse y afrontar la situación con toda la firmeza que pueda reunir. Mientras busca su determinación y hace acopio de valor, Narcissa baja la mirada y se centra en el interior de la delicada taza de té que sostiene elegantemente entre los dedos.

- Supongo que sabe por qué quise verla, señora Malfoy... – ella alza la mirada de nuevo y Harry hasta ese momento no lo habría creído posible pero una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Reconoce un poco de…burla en el gesto, algo que no podría haber visto de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con Draco.

- Puedes llamarme Narcissa, señora Malfoy hace que me sienta mucho mayor de lo que soy. – Narcisssa da un pequeño sorbo de té y deja la taza sobre su plato. Suspira, suave y recatadamente, y entrelaza los dedos sobre su regazo. – Pero sí, sé por qué me has llamado y no me sorprende. Pasaría, tarde o temprano.

Mientras que Narcissa parece algo inquieta, Harry no consigue alejar de sí la acuciante sensación de que debería estar más nervioso. Es un momento crucial y, sin embargo, cada vez se siente más tranquilo.

- No voy a preguntarte por qué, Narcissa – no puede decir que su nombre suene _mal_ en su boca, sólo suena extraño. – Sí voy a pedirte que dejéis de hacerlo.

Ella ríe de forma recatada, hasta cierto punto encantadora, y niega suavemente con la cabeza. Su largo pelo rubio se balancea con ella en armonía.

- Deberías hablar con tu amigo Jason para eso, Harry. Yo dejé de estar metida en esto hace tiempo. Dejé de estarlo desde que Draco me dijo que había vuelto de Pembrokeshire.

No puede decir que le sorprenda, porque Hermione ya tuvo ese detalle en cuenta y en ese mismo momento Jason debe estar en el despacho de Ron. Tarde o temprano llegará una lechuza de su mejor amigo, o incluso él mismo podría dejarse caer. Sea como sea, él debe hablar con Narcissa Malfoy.

- Pero una señal tuya haría que todo se detuviera ¿verdad? Sólo alzar un dedo y no habría más anónimos. – no más tinta verde ni noches en vela preguntándose por qué ni Draco mascullando maldiciones ni confusión. – Eso es lo que de verdad importa. Él no…sé que no querías hacerle daño pero él…

Los finos dedos de Narcissa trazan el borde de la tacita de té y la sonrisa flaquea en sus labios. Su voz suena digna pero también contenida.

- Nunca he querido hacerle daño, por supuesto que no. Soy su madre, sólo quiero lo mejor para él. – ella le mira y Harry sostiene su mirada. Se traga a duras penas el reproche que empezaba a pugnar por salir y espera, en tensión, a que ella continúe. – Y te equivocas. Yo di la orden y nadie me escuchó. Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees.

Eso no estaba planeado. Ni Hermione ni él, ni siquiera Draco, habían contemplado la posibilidad de que Narcissa no estuviese al frente de la…operación o lo que coño fuese. A esas alturas ni siquiera está demasiado seguro del sentido de todo eso. Narcissa debe captar la confusión, o sólo quiere dejar caer ese peso de sus hombros, porque cuando abre la boca dispuesto a hablar ella alza un dedo y niega con la cabeza. Así que Harry calla y escucha.

- Creo que ya sabes quién maneja los hilos. No pareces estúpido, pese a lo que mi hijo nos contara a Lucius y a mí. – Harry tiene apenas unos segundos para registrar sus palabras antes de que un nombre dé un paso al frente. Sin embargo, sigue esperando. Narcissa le observa en silencio unos segundos, sonríe y asiente. – Y veo que no me equivoco. No me preguntes por sus razones porque las desconozco, pero como comprenderás ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle desistir.

- ¿Por qué estaba implicado, en primer lugar? – Harry intenta evitarlo pero el reproche se cuela de todas formas en su voz. No puede saber si consigue afectar a Narcissa, que vuelve a llevarse la taza a los labios sin mostrar signo alguno de haberlo notado.

- No lo estaba. Él llegó después. Lo descubrió y Salazar sabe cómo porque ese hombre es tan obtuso que debe resultarle complicado encontrar sus propios pies, pero lo descubrió.

Eso lo complica todo de una forma absurda. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Puede oír el tintineo de la taza al dejarla Narcissa de nuevo sobre el plato. Si así es como tiene que pasar, si eso es lo que tienen que hacer, si así van a ser las cosas…al menos sigue habiendo un plan. No es exactamente lo que tenían al principio, pero es más que nada y eso es suficiente.

Cuando abre los ojos, Narcissa le está mirando con una intensidad que casi le deja sin aliento. La mujer sonríe y el punto algo afilado de su sonrisa es otra de esas cosas que no habría podido ver de no ser por Draco. Algo se remueve en su pecho.

- Él te importa. – concluye Narcissa, entrelazando una vez más los dedos sobre su regazo. – Te importa tanto como para _exigir mi presencia_ en tu casa. Lo suficiente como para intentar hacer las cosas del modo en que se deben hacer.

_Sí_, quiere responder. _Sí, joder. Me importa más de lo que parece importarle a todos los capullos que le rodean. Me importa más que mi reputación y mi puta posición en la alta sociedad._

Sin embargo, lo único que Harry hace envuelto en una extraña ola de emoción es asentir quedamente con la cabeza. Ella se pone en pie, dando por terminada su pequeña charla sin esperar a que Harry esté preparado para ello. Y está bien, porque tiene que dominar un poco sus propias emociones antes de poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

Se pone en pie pocos segundos después de que ella lo haya hecho. Narcissa suspira observando la chimenea con aire ausente y luego se gira y pone una mano sobre su hombro. Los dedos aprietan un poco y luego se relajan. Harry no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir, se queda congelado con el peso de la mano de Narcissa demasiado presente.

- Llevo años intentando hacer que mi hijo sea feliz y nunca he podido conseguirlo. Supongo que es mi culpa por no saber qué es lo que quiere o, simplemente, no entenderlo. – hace una corta pausa, toma aire, y su sonrisa crece. Por primera vez, Harry no sólo ve a la mujer que le salvó la vida hace unos años ni a la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, ve a la madre de Draco y ve a una mujer que ha sufrido tanto como han sufrido todos los demás por culpa de Voldemort. – Pero ahora…ahora Draco está _radiante_. Me gustaría pensar que es por cualquier otra cosa, créeme, pero me temo que tienes mucho que ver con ello.

- ¿Gracias? – consigue articular, en parte abrumado por todo lo que las palabras de Narcissa implican y en parte dándose cuenta de que lo que ella dice _puede ser verdad_. Aunque sabe que su novela ha hecho a Draco libre, ha conseguido hacerle el hombre que quiere ser, es agradable que alguien más te haga consciente de que tú has jugado tu propio papel en eso.

La mano de Narcissa aprieta su hombro una última vez y ella hunde los dedos en el pequeño bote lleno de polvos flu. Las llamas se tornan verdes, da la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy, avanza serenamente hacia el interior de la chimenea y, antes de desaparecer entre lenguas de fuego, le mira una última vez y murmura "No hay de qué".

Las llamas tragan a Narcissa y se queda solo. Bien. _Bien_. Se muerde el labio dando vueltas frente a la chimenea. Está intentando correr al mismo tiempo que las ideas que saltan de un lado a otro a través de su cerebro, uniendo hilos que Narcissa ha desligado al descubrir otro pequeño detalle de una trama a la que aún no termina de encontrarle sentido.

- Vamos, Potter. Vamos…

Hunde los dedos en el bote de polvos flu que se tambalea y amenaza con caerse y desperdiciar unos cuantos galeones. Harry frunce el ceño en su dirección y el bote decide que estabilizarse es una buena idea.

El apartamento de Ron y Hermione es la primera parada y espera llegar antes de que Hermione haya ido a ninguna parte. La suerte parece estar de su lado y al salir, tosiendo y lleno de ceniza, al salón del apartamento encuentra a Hermione acurrucada en el sofá con un libro en el regazo.

Ella alza la cabeza y suspira. Da unos golpecitos a su lado en el sofá dejando el libro a un lado con la página marcada con el dedo.

Harry ya ha empezado a hablar antes de sentarse.

- Narcissa ya dio la señal – Hermione frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio. Harry ha visto esa expresión muchas veces y espera que sea una de esas en las que tiene La Idea que salva la situación. Joder, _reza_ para que sea una de esas veces removiéndose inquieto a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Ron sigue con Jason? – no tiene ni la menor idea. Mierda. Supone que sí, claro, pero no puede estar seguro. Hermione enreda un dedo en un mechón de pelo rebelde y salta del sofá buscando de forma frenética sus zapatos por el salón. – Vamos a suponer que sí…y… - se detiene, saltando a la pata coja con un zapato a medio poner, y le mira con severidad. – Oh por…muévete, Harry. MUÉVETE.

Su confuso tren de pensamiento descarrila y Harry recupera el sentido común de golpe. Está a punto, muy muy cerca, de caerse encima la mesita del salón al levantarse del sofá. Balancea los brazos y, mientras recupera el equilibrio, escanea la habitación buscando el otro zapato. Hermione ya se ha lanzado a por él y da saltitos hacia Harry con el brazo estirado. Coge su mano y el salón desaparece.

xXx

_Nothing is written, there are no tracks to guide us  
>No signs pointing us in the right direction<br>Every journey begins_ _and ends, with us finding or losing a little bit more  
>Continually chipping at the stone, in the hope of shaping something of worth<em>

_What if the one thing that I missed  
>Was everything I need to pass the test<br>And if I fail what happens then_

xXx

El punto de Aparición del Ministerio que ha escogido Hermione está a unas cuantas calles de una cabina de teléfono que siempre está averiada, en un oscuro callejón con la pinta más amenazadora que el Ministerio ha podido darle. Hermione sale corriendo tirando de su muñeca. Sigue lleno de ceniza y tiene un segundo para pensar en cómo debe verse la escena desde fuera. Es un segundo muy corto.

En algún momento él termina tirando de Hermione y cuando cierra la puerta de la cabina tras él y siente el cosquilleo de la magia cerrándose a su alrededor se siente un poco, de forma minúscula, más tranquilo. Hermione le tira de la manga y señala los números de la cabina. Durante un terrible instante cree haber olvidado el código pero su dedo se mueve solo y la fuerza de la costumbre es la que marca en su lugar.

- ¿Esta cosa es siempre tan lenta? – Hermione no se está quieta, mira a un lado y a otro y se remueve mordiéndose el labio. Luego, le mira de arriba abajo y niega con la cabeza. Murmura algo que no llega a oír agitando la varita y siente un poco de magia tintinear a su alrededor. Alza una mano. Ni rastro de ceniza. – Al menos debes estar presen…todo lo presentable que tú puedes estar.

Su propia risa le sorprende hasta a él. Es tímida y nerviosa, pero _es_. Hermione se une poco después y no dura mucho pero le relaja un poco más. Su valor puede rugir si el nerviosismo desaparece y Harry puede sentirlo clavando las uñas en su pecho.

Ya ha mandado al Ministro al Infierno una vez, no cree que por mandarlo a tomar por culo vayan a detenerle.

Sus pasos resuenan sobre el brillante suelo del Ministerio. Algunos se paran a mirarles, otros cuchichean y otros fingen que no están. Gracias a Merlín, los últimos son mayoría.

Por segunda vez en menos de un mes observa la placa del despacho de McGee con una mueca de desagrado. Hermione ya ha llamado y Harry la observa con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa al oír los golpes sin misericordia con los que ataca a la puerta de caoba.

Desde dentro, una voz femenina se alza sobre el ruido de los zapatos del Ministro acercándose a la puerta.

- ¡Manda a quien sea a paseo! – Hermione y él se miran. Ella se encoge de hombros pero él _cree_ reconocer la voz. El Ministro carraspea y la puerta se abre un poco, lo suficiente como para mostrar a un hombre despeinado y sudoroso con la cara roja y los ojos entrecerrados. McGee.

- ¿Qué queréis? – su voz suena tan baja que a Harry le cuesta oírla. La ira empieza a desbordarse y estampa la mano abierta sobre la puerta. Mc Gee da un paso atrás y gruñe.

- Ya lo sabes, Terry – Hermione abre la puerta del todo y entran en el despacho. McGee vuelve a gruñir y lanza una rápida mirada a la mujer sentada frente a su escritorio.

Eleonor se levanta y suspira.

- Ya era hora. – farfulla, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Harry mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. – Es vuestro turno.

La puerta se cierra tras ella con un golpe sordo y McGee les observa con los ojos entrecerrados y la corbata mal puesta. Harry siente sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Si conoce a Eleonor, y cree hacerlo, ella ha conseguido acosar a McGee lo suficiente como para que él pueda atacar sin miramientos. Intercambia una rápida mirada con Hermione y ella asiente dando un corto paso atrás. Hasta que no está frente a McGee no se da cuenta de que tiene la varita en la mano y cierra los dedos con fuerza en torno al mango. La mirada del Ministro salta nerviosa desde su varita a su rostro.

- No entiendes lo que está pasando aquí, no lo entendéis, es asunto del Ministerio – antes de poder pararse a reflexionar, su varita está apuntando a McGee en el pecho y toda su ira se ha concentrado y lucha por salir. – No sabéis con qué estáis jugando.

- Tú no sabes con qué estás jugando, Terry. Tampoco sé cómo lo descubriste todo… - Hermione titubea antes de decir "Skeeter" y Harry aprieta los dientes. – Así que Rita ¿eh?

McGee saca un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo pasa por la frente, bufando. Está acorralado contra su propio y carísimo escritorio y aunque Harry no es mucho más alto que él, cada vez se aplasta más contra la madera.

- Rita sólo me dijo que Jason tenía un negocio con Narcissa Malfoy. Qué coño querías que hiciera si uno de mis aurores está negociando con una Malfoy – pronuncia Malfoy como si fuese una enfermedad. Harry se oye gruñir. – Cuando lo supe todo…y Narcissa Malfoy quiso cerrar la operación pero…

Un jarrón muy caro y muy grande cae. El escritorio tiembla y tiene que cerrar los ojos apenas un segundo para mantener su magia bajo control. McGee da un salto cuando la cerámica se rompe e intenta huir a un lado. Se encuentra de frente con la varita de Hermione.

- Van a deteneros. A los dos – pero, de pronto, la dureza en su voz cae y esboza una sonrisa que Harry cree intenta ser conciliadora por poco resultado que dé. – Vamos, Harry, si te mandé a ti es porque creía que lo entenderías. Al fin y al cabo, Draco Malfoy es…

La punta de su varita se entierra en el estómago de McGee.

- ¿_Qué es_ Draco Malfoy, señor Ministro? – un poco más de presión, el escritorio se arrastra bajo el peso de McGee empujando hacia atrás.

- Un traidor. – responde, con voz estrangulada – No merece el apoyo de nadie. No lo entendéis. Sólo había que echarlo de aquí, que se fuese a…a donde le diese la gana pero lejos de aquí. Como todos los de su calaña.

Algo le empuja con fuerza hacia atrás y Harry cae, confuso y aturdido. Oye a Hermione gritar "Incarcero" y a McGee farfullar "Protego" y todo ha pasado demasiado deprisa. Busca su varita dando manotazos en el suelo. Hermione se lanza junto a él y McGee se parapeta tras su escritorio.

- Lo siento, Harry. No lo vi venir, yo… - cierra los dedos con fuerza en torno al mango de su varita. La magia vibra y lo único con lo que responde a Hermione es una sonrisa. Ella asiente, mordiéndose el labio, y le ayuda a ponerse en pie.

McGee le mira con aire triunfal tras su escritorio.

- He llamado a los aurores. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

La puerta se abre con estruendo. Traga saliva, esperando lo peor, y bajo el marco Ron le sonríe con la varita en alto y Eleonor a la zaga. Hay más aurores tras él y ninguno de ellos parece tener un especial interés en Harry. Todos miran al mismo punto, detrás del escritorio, donde la sonrisa de McGee empieza a flaquear.

- ¿Nada que pueda hacer? – Ron avanza y rodea el escritorio sin bajar la varita. Harry no recuerda haberle visto nunca así, con un paso tan firme y una determinación tan fuerte. – Terrance McGee, el cuerpo de aurores, bajo mi mando, viene a detenerle por extorsión, amenaza y…no sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algún cargo más.

Unos cuantos aurores entran tras él y rodean a McGee. Mientras el Ministro grita, Harry lanza una mirada a la puerta. Entre los aurores que hay fuera está Jason, mirándole.

Intenta no dejarse llevar por su primer instinto y contiene una mueca. Todo está bastante claro ahora y Jason no tiene la culpa de nada excepto de dejarse llevar por McGee. Y tiene buenas razones para ello, eso Harry no lo duda. Por eso, entierra la punzada de resentimiento y se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. Jason no sonríe pero algo de tensión parece dejar sus hombros.

McGee sigue gritando. Los aurores le sacan del despacho y Harry distingue algo que suena como "Todos sois unos traidores" con voz ronca y nasal. Un golpe en la espalda le hace saltar y, al mirar a la derecha, Ron le regala una radiante sonrisa y le da una última palmada antes de dejar caer la mano y seguir a los aurores y a McGee fuera de la sala.

Hermione carraspea junto al escritorio de McGee.

- Harry, creo que deberías ver esto, - hace una breve pausa y alza un pergamino lleno de nombres. Algunos están tachados, otros no. El estómago se le revuelve al reconocer el nombre de Draco entre ellos…junto al de Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y otros tantos. Es una lista de los mortífagos que no están en Azkaban. – Tú y el Winzengamot.

Pasa los dedos sobre la madera del escritorio y frunce el ceño. Hay un bote de tinta verde encima y algo más…un trozo de pergamino.

_Creo que debería saber que estoy fuera de esto y no pienso responder ni una lechuza más. Narcissa Malfoy ya lo detuvo hace tiempo y yo no voy a prestar mis servicios como periodista a un Ministro corrupto otra vez. Trae mala prensa. _

_Rogaría fuese tan amable de dejar de enviar peticiones. Y no, no pienso enviarle ni un montón más del pergamino que camufla la escritura. Puede usted adquirirlo por un módico precio en Sortilegios Weasley._

_Que tenga un buen día._

_Atte:_

_Rita Skeeter._

Eso une otro pequeño hilo que había quedado suelto. Tiene que enviar una cesta de frutas o algo a Skeeter, se dice, o al menos concederle alguna otra entrevista más. Si ella estaba en todo eso por petición de Narcissa Malfoy queda exculpada y sólo queda una persona a la que condenar: Terrance McGee.

El perfume floral de Hermione le devuelve al despacho. Ella mira por encima de su hombro y una sonrisa ilumina sus rasgos al leer la nota de Skeeter. Luego, mira a Harry tan desbordante de alegría que se siente abrumado.

- Es como volver a los viejos tiempos, - dice, y ríe dando un pequeño saltito. – Había olvidado cómo era.

Él también. Había olvidado cómo era formar equipo con Ron y Hermione y conseguir algo después de esfuerzo, dolores de cabeza, noches sin dormir y resignación. Abraza a Hermione y ella se cuelga de su cuello entre risas. Cuando la suelta, sigue tan radiante como al principio.

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto, Harry. Tú tienes que irte, - le da un codazo en las costillas y se frota el costado con aire ausente mientras ella suelta una risilla que conoce demasiado bien. Pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza. – Debe estar esperándote en alguna parte, confuso porque no hay café hecho.

Bufa, pero ríe de todos modos.

- No tenéis por qué. Puede esperar o descubrir cómo se prepara el café, - no está engañando a nadie con eso y lo sabe. Hermione también y enarca las cejas cruzándose de brazos. Ella abre la boca pero Harry alza los brazos y se resigna a su derrota. – Vale, está bien. Ya me voy. Si surge algo…

- Sí, sí. Te avisaremos. Ahora vete.

Hermione empieza a empujarle hacia la puerta y obedece mansamente sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en meses.

xXx

_Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que un tiro en el estómago era la forma más lenta, horrible y dolorosa de morir._

_Astrid observó el cañón del revólver, las manos firmes sosteniéndolo y el rostro de Gretchen deformado en una extraña mueca entre la sorpresa y el horror. Luego, se encontró con el agujero en su vientre y el ardor que hasta entonces no había sentido le hizo gruñir._

_Podía ver sus propios intestinos. Durante un tenso instante, sólo los miró con intensidad. Quién iba a decir que eso podría caber en un ser humano, enrollado y compacto en su interior. El revólver hizo un extraño sonido metálico al caer y en algún punto no muy lejano se podía oír a Gretchen vomitar._

_Ella también quería vomitar pero probablemente fuese mucho más sencillo hacer un agujero en su intestino. Al menos, no requeriría demasiado esfuerzo. Intentó reír y un silbido horrendo salió del agujero junto a su débil risotada._

_- Zorra…zorra más que zorra… - escupió a un lado. La sangré manchó el suelo lleno de polvo. – Llevas queriendo pegarme un tiro…desde que ese hijo de puta te enseñó a disparar…_

_Un acceso de tos impidió que pudiese hablar más. Se dobló sobre sí misma con un gemido descubriendo en el mismo momento en que lo hizo que esa era una mala idea si quería que sus órganos internos siguiesen siéndolo. _

_Gretchen había dejado de vomitar, o eso creía. Dylan y Alex habían entrado corriendo y le miraban con sendas expresiones de horror…y asco. Volvió a reír, el silbido volviendo a escapar, y sonrió. El color desapareció del rostro de Alex y Dylan apartó la mirada murmurando "Oh Dios…"_

_El enano también entró. Ese enano 'joputa. Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarla después de lo que había hecho. Ese cabrón. _

_- Tú tienes la culpa de todo – él la miró con desdén. Por segunda vez, Astrid tuvo que vérselas con el cañón de un revólver._

_Bueno, podría ser la última. Algo era algo. _

_Antes de que su cráneo estallase en una nube roja de hueso, sangre y trozos de cerebro tuvo tiempo de mandarlos a todos a la mierda y enseñarles el dedo. Entonces, todas las luces se apagaron y no hubo más Astrid._

xXx

_Home is where you can find me, when_ _I am done and dusted  
>Thankful for another day, that my soul has not been busted<br>Though heavy rain has fallen on me, my heart has not rusted  
>Tomorrow will hopefully be the day, I get my head adjusted<em>

xXx

Se aparece en el estudio de Draco pero él no está ahí. Suspira y mira a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, más desilusionado de lo que debería. ¿Qué le ha dicho esa mañana…? Un editor. Sí. Debe estar fuera, aunque la hora de comer haya pasado hace tiempo. Se rasca la nunca, pensando.

Podría quedarse y esperar. Está empezando a decidirse por esa opción cuando la puerta se abre y Draco aparece en el marco sosteniendo un libro enorme y mirándole con las cejas enarcadas.

Está descalzo. Sus vaqueros han debido ver mejores tiempos y no parece haberse tomado la molestia de meter bien el bajo de la camisa en la cintura del pantalón. Harry se muerde el labio y cuando ve la pluma encajada detrás de su oreja todo gira y descubre, menos sorprendido de lo que debería, que ha vuelto a casa.

- No te esperaba por aquí – comenta Draco, pasando a su lado y tendiéndole el libro sin preguntar. Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, se sienta y pasa los dedos sobre las teclas sin mirarle. - ¿No era hoy cuando ibais a, y cito textualmente, desenredar todo el enredo de la alta sociedad?

El libro pesa tanto como parece y bufa mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Draco le está mirando, con las cejas aún ligeramente enarcadas y una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya está desenredado, - la sorpresa cruza los rasgos de Draco tan rápido que de no haberla visto podría jurar que nunca ha estado ahí. – McGee estaba detrás de todo después de que volvieras de Pembrokeshire.

Draco le mira, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos. No tiene demasiado claro qué hacer o qué decir y se limita a trazar los bordes del libro con los dedos. Draco se levanta, arrastra los pies hacia él y se sienta justo delante. Sus manos están frías cuando cubren las suyas y las alzan del libro.

- El editor me ha rechazado, - dice mientras inspecciona sus manos y Harry frunce el ceño. – Dice que aún no puede saber si quiere publicarlo o no.

Se muerde la lengua, en parte porque no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona el mundo editorial y en parte porque no sabe qué decir. Al fin y al cabo, si Draco no parece estar enfadado ¿por qué debería estarlo él? Echa un vistazo a todo lo que hay a su alrededor y ve una habitación tan viva que casi le da escalofríos. Draco puede tener tantas manías que contarlas sea un reto y puede ser tan difícilmente impresionable como una piedra – a no ser que estemos hablando de post-its – pero Harry sabe que si hay algo que adora es escribir. Si un editor dice que no porque _aún_ no puede saber si quiere publicarlo o no, la única conclusión que se le ocurre es que es algún tipo de…estúpida forma de pedirle a Draco que escriba más.

Cuando vuelve a centrarse en Draco, él le mira con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa afilada en los bordes pero suave en general. Sigue sosteniendo sus manos sin que parezca que exista razón para ello. No va a quejarse.

- No creo que pensar con tanta intensidad sea bueno para tu salud, - le suelta las manos pero se inclina y su flequillo le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Harry bufa y le empuja sin mucho entusiasmo. Tiene sus ojos encima y eso basta para dejarle en el sitio. Es alarmante, la verdad, pero no se ve capaz de hacer que le importe. – Tu cerebro podría no soportarlo después de _años_ de desuso.

- Creo que eso ya me lo has dicho alguna vez, - mientras habla lleva una mano a la nuca de Draco y pasa los dedos entre su pelo. Draco se inclina un poco más. – Te estás haciendo viejo.

El aliento de Draco choca contra sus labios. De pronto se hace muy consciente del olor a _Draco _ que le rodea y sufre un pequeño colapso sensorial hasta que le oye reír entre dientes.

- Hoy no he tenido café así que las leyes del Cosmos dictaminan que estoy perdonado, - murmura Draco y él está perdido y condenado para siempre porque ha cruzado esa línea que marca la diferencia entre "he vuelto a casa" y "_he vuelto a casa_". – Pero podemos discutir todo esto con mayor profundidad luego, si no te importa.

Tiene los dedos de una mano enredados entre pelo rubio y los sentidos llenos de Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco y Draco. Su mano libre anida entre sus omóplatos y siente cómo deja escapar un "hmmm…" bajo contra sus labios. Los dedos de Draco se cierran sobre el cuello de su camiseta y tiran hasta que la única opción que le queda es rendirse del todo y besarle.

Es lento y…extraño. Le llena de una forma que ni habría podido imaginar. Es intenso y le consume desde lo más profundo de su ser. Mientras pierden el equilibrio y Draco para la caída con el brazo y jadea, tiene la certeza de que ese es su lugar. Draco, con todos sus defectos y sus manías estúpidas y su pequeño muro de hielo es lo que lleva esperando toda su vida aunque hasta ahora no lo haya sabido.

Draco se separa con la respiración entrecortada, una mano en su pecho y la otra apoyada en el suelo a su espalda. Sus ojos grises le marcan a fuego y Harry tira de él con la mano en su nuca y un jadeo estrangulado. Ese beso es corto y es más un choque violento de labios que otra cosa pero Harry lo siente tanto como el anterior.

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo… - Un escalofrío recorre toda su espina dorsal y sus dedos se crispan en la nuca de Draco al oír su tono bajo y ronco, casi un ronroneo, en su oído. – Pero necesito un café y tú eres…el Elegido de la Cafetera.

Draco se levanta, y Harry se siente muy satisfecho al ver un ligero tambaleo antes de que consiga recuperar del todo el equilibrio, y se sacude los vaqueros mientras él mismo se impulsa y se pone en pie. Aún sacudiéndose los vaqueros, le dedica una sonrisa fugaz y se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse frente a su máquina de escribir.

- El Elegido de la Cafetera… - bufa y niega con la cabeza. Draco le lanza un folio arrugado y no se molesta en esquivarlo. – Sabes, a veces es difícil saber si estás en la veintena o a punto de cumplir diez.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y cruza las piernas. Sigue sus movimientos con la mirada y nota sus labios dibujar una sonrisa. Está perdido. Tocado y hundido. Sin vuelta atrás.

- Incluso con todo lo que aprecio tu ingenio, Harry, me temo que el café no va a prepararse solo.

Ya ha empezado a teclear y Harry no entiende cómo es capaz de concentrarse en escribir y hacer estúpidos comentarios al mismo tiempo. Es parte de su encanto, supone, ser un capullo integral el setenta y dos por ciento del tiempo y un escritor cojonudo el veintiocho por ciento restante.

- Sí, su majestad. Entendido, su majestad, - farfulla, saliendo de la habitación con exageradas reverencias que hacen que se gane que una bola de papel le dé en la frente. – Si su café no le gusta, Harry meterá la cabeza en el horno y luego traerá otro.

Antes de arriesgarse a que le tire otra bola de papel, y a juzgar por el gruñido irritado de Draco esa es una posibilidad a tener en cuenta, sale al pasillo y lo cruza con las manos en los bolsillos y una canción de Celestina Warbeck en la punta de la lengua.

Prepara el café cantando a viva voz con el único objetivo de sacarle de sus casillas un poco más y cuando entra en el estudio con la taza humeante, Draco se la arrebata y le pega un post-it en el brazo con un bufido.

Harry coge el trozo de papel y lee.

"**Elegido de la Cafetera a tiempo parcial. Gilipollas a tiempo completo. Hay que darle en la nariz con un periódico enrollado si se porta mal."**

No es gracioso pero se ríe de todos modos sólo porque es estúpido. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Draco esconder una sonrisa en el borde de la taza de café.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Projections**- Capítulo 9 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Tengo unos chicles de canela que pican y un montón de espuma para el pelo, también algo que se parece vagamente a lo que podría haber o no haber sido un peluche de un pollito. Sin embargo, no soy la dueña del Potterverso, que pertenece a **J.K Rowling**. Tampoco me pertenece la cortísima pero enorme en espíritu frase de _Buenos Presagios_, eso es todo culpa de **Neil Gaiman **y **Terry Pratchett**. Estoy en proceso de comprar _Las Crónicas de la Torre Oscura_ de **Stephen King**, algo es algo.

**NdA** – Es corto. Tuve que tomar una decisión: ¿Alargar este o cortar para el siguiente? Como aún queda otro capítulo y un epílogo, no puedo vaciar el cartucho aún.

Esta vez todo esto ha sido fruto de escuchar Daft Punk, Blind Guardian y Carry on my Wayward Son una y otra y otra vez. Eso y la canción sobre que Shia Labeouf es un caníbal. Sorprendentemente, eso ha conseguido que mi cerebro produjese algo lo suficientemente decente como para que no haya terminado escupiéndole a este capítulo.

A todos los que tras mi repentina desaparición siguen conmigo: Gracias. A los recién llegados: Hola, no tengo dinero ni tierras pero tengo dos tacos de post-it a estrenar.

Eso es todo por mi parte por hoy. Limpiaos los zapatos antes de entrar.

xXx

Harry no cree en la inefabilidad. De hecho, ni siquiera conocería la palabra "inefable" de no ser por dos factores determinantes en su vida. El primero es Hermione, que tal vez o tal vez no haya escrito _Hogwarts: A History_. El segundo es Draco, que con toda seguridad ha escrito…bueno, _ha escrito_.

Así que no puede hacer mucho más que parpadear con incredulidad cuando Draco le tira el último ejemplar del Profeta a la cabeza una semana después de la detención de McGee. En realidad, reflexiona mientras observa la portada y la portada le observa a él, decir "a la cabeza" es sobreestimar la puntería de Draco. O subestimarla, porque el Profeta ha caído limpiamente frente a él sobre la mesa de su salón.

En la portada, Draco parece sorprendido y mira a la cámara con cierto recelo que no se molesta en ocultar. De pie frente a él, Draco sonríe con toda la arrogancia que sólo veintitrés años siendo un Malfoy pueden otorgar. Se cruza de brazos y alza, lentamente, una ceja hasta que casi desaparece bajo el flequillo rubio.

- Inefable – dice, arrastrando las sílabas más de lo que normalmente las arrastra, y eso es todo un logro - , te dije que era inefable.

Harry bufa y se revuelve el pelo mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para leer el artículo. El titular deja bastante clara la dirección que va a tomar el artículo completo y Harry se siente sonreír, permitiéndose incluso reflejar un poco de sorna en su sonrisa, al leer en letras enormes y mayúsculas

**DRACO MALFOY CONTRA EL MINISTRO CORRUPTO**

El Draco del Profeta le regala una sonrisa ladeada y un enarque de cejas. Harry ladea la cabeza mientras desdobla el periódico y ojea el artículo por encima. El Draco del salón bufa y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón de una forma que hace que parezca que todas sus articulaciones se han vuelto locas.

- Supongo que lo ha escrito Rita ¿no? – pasa la página sin leer. Ni rastro del artículo de portada. Vuelve al titular y en una esquina del texto en letra diminuta puede leer "continúa en página 10". Eso tiene más sentido - . Por lo de la _inefabilidad_.

- Supones bien – Draco se estira y Harry no disimula la larga, muy larga, mirada que dedica a su espalda curvándose debajo de la fina tela de la camisa blanca - . Y, además, me ha _consultado_ antes de publicarlo. No es que eso fuese a importarle, claro, pero…

Se encoge de hombros y Harry asiente. Rita pidiendo opinión sobre lo que ha escrito antes de publicarlo es algo tan raro que no hay palabras para continuar la frase. Simplemente, se niegan a colaborar porque la situación es tan imposible que no tienen nada preparado.

Vuelve a mirar el periódico. El Draco de la foto sigue sonriéndole y le saluda con la mano. Mira de reojo al Draco real, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y mirando el techo con aire aburrido, y luego otra vez al de la foto. Parece más joven de lo que parecía en la primera foto suya que vio en el Profeta, ese pequeño cuadrado con un hombre frío dentro. En la foto nueva, aunque antes de cobrar vida propia y decidir hacer lo que le viniese en gana diese la impresión de estar perdido y aturdido, parece…feliz. No es como si fuese un hombre distinto al de la otra foto, es como si ese mismo hombre hubiese decidido mandar al resto del mundo a la mierda y enseñarle el dedo al palo que intentaron meterle por el culo.

El artículo parece largo. Es largo. Pero basta con unos cuantos párrafos para ver que Rita, por sorprendente que le parezca – y hasta cierto punto sospechoso – ha respetado la historia.

**El honor vuelve a la familia Malfoy de la mano de su miembro más joven, de sólo veintitrés años de edad, Draco. Antiguo redactor de El Profeta, se vio envuelto en una trama de intrigas y corrupción que desmontó junto al ex-auror Harry Potter, la medibruja Hermione Granger y el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores Ronald Weasley.**

**Yo misma, orgullosa periodista de la publicación, me vi metida de lleno al recibir una lechuza de Narcissa Malfoy. La muerte de Lucius Malfoy a manos de otros presos de Azkaban llevó a la familia Malfoy a un estado de miseria aún mayor que el que dejó la guerra. Preocupada por su hijo, Narcissa contactó conmigo con una sola petición: Restaurar el honor del joven Malfoy.**

**A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Narcissa Malfoy tomó la decisión de enviar anónimos a su propio hijo cuando éste abandonó El Profeta en pos de reorientar su carrera profesional. Con la ayuda de Jason Harvinn, compañero de Harry Potter en el cuerpo de aurores en el momento de los hechos, empezó su campaña en pos de recuperar el honor de su apellido.**

**Sin embargo, poco sabía Narcissa Malfoy de lo que estaba por llegar. No puedo, queridos lectores, ser objetiva con respecto a la traición del antiguo Ministro Terrance McGee tras mi inocente confesión de que Narcissa Malfoy se había embarcado en un negocio con el señor Harvinn. **

**Tras recibir la noticia del retorno de su hijo a Londres y su recién nacida amistad con el  
>ex -auror Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy decidió cortar la misión. Su intención, muy lejos de intimidar a su hijo, era conseguir una publicación en este periódico referente al acoso recibido por el joven Malfoy y su calma al afrontarlo. Sin embargo, Terrance McGee se tomó la justicia por su mano y extorsionó al auror Harvinn para continuar con las amenazas hasta conseguir que Draco Malfoy abandonase el país.<strong>

**¡Manténganse atentos, lectores! Pues el antiguo Ministro no sólo intimidó, extorsionó y chantajeó a Draco Malfoy si no a todos aquellos que alguna vez fuesen mortífagos y estuviesen fuera de Azkaban…y no siempre lo hizo de formas tan inocuas como una serie de mensajes en pergamino.**

**Continúa en página 10 - **

Harry se queda mirando la portada durante un rato aunque haya terminado de leer esa parte del artículo. Hay un torbellino de emociones encontradas en su pecho y traga saliva debatiéndose entre la risa y el alivio…o ambos. Finalmente, mira a Draco y Draco le devuelve la mirada con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Su inocente confesión? – dice, una sonrisa dibujándose lentamente en sus labios – Al menos podemos estar seguros de que nadie ha raptado a Rita, gracias a Merlín por estas pequeñas cosas.

A su lado, Draco ríe y niega con la cabeza y Harry se une a sus risas sólo porque una risa sin ningún tipo de burla, sorna, acidez o cualquier otra implicación además de la simple diversión de Draco es algo así como un pequeño milagro.

Poco a poco, las risas empiezan a extinguirse y Harry suspira y se reclina en el sofá lanzando el periódico en la mesa. No tiene prisa por nada. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez en su vida que no tenía nada que hacer excepto ser Harry o, al menos, intentarlo lo mejor que pueda. Por ahora, reflexiona mirando de reojo a Draco coger el Profeta y fruncirle el ceño al Draco de la portada, tiene todo lo que le apetece tener. Algo, además, que nunca creyó posible llegar a querer tener. Y cuando llegó a querer tenerlo, tampoco fue demasiado partidario de la idea de que lo _tendría_.

Y, sin embargo, ahí está.

_Tienes que buscar trabajo_, comenta la voz en su cabeza que suena un poco como Hermione y otro poco como Molly, _un buen trabajo._

Bufa y se estira con languidez. Ese es el último hilo pendiente de atar en su vida, buscar un trabajo. Durante esa semana le ofrecieron el puesto de Ministro _muchas _veces. Cree que lo que ha hecho que dejen de hacerlo es el vociferador que Hermione envió al Ministerio. Ni sabe lo que dijo ni quiere saberlo, pero agradece a Herms que lo haya hecho. No tiene madera de Ministro, es decir…no tiene madera de figura pública. Por una vez, sólo quiere tranquilidad y anonimato.

Viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, no tiene nada por lo que quejarse. Su vida va bien, sin magos oscuros que derrotar ni profecías que cumplir ni expectativas inalcanzables. Bueno, tal vez la expectativa de ser una fuente eterna de café pero ninguna más que él tenga constancia…y eso ni siquiera le molesta.

Vuelve la vista hacia Draco, que sigue mirando su propia foto con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio, hasta que parpadea y alza la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos grises se iluminan al mirarle y se pregunta si alguien puede sufrir un colapso de felicidad. Es decir… ¿es _posible_? Si lo es, está muy, _muy_, cerca de uno.

- ¿Qué coño pasa con esa fotografía? – Draco frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada recelosa a la foto. El Draco de la foto se encoge de hombros.

- No me gusta que me saquen fotografías. Siempre son…

- ¿Arrogantes? ¿Altaneras? ¿Insoportables? – ofrece, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Demasiado presuntuosas?

- Exacto, y ni siquiera voy a preguntar dónde has aprendido esas palabras – responde Draco mientras lanza el periódico a la mesa y se tumba acomodándose muy _deselegantemente_, Harry no cree que haya otra forma de definirlo pese a que probablemente esa palabra se la haya inventado, con la cabeza en su regazo –. Son todo eso y además son…muy…limpias.

Harry enarca una ceja mientras deja que su mano aparte el pelo de Draco de su frente.

- Oh…oh, bueno…entonces intenta revolcarte un poco en barro antes de las sesiones, cielo – Draco gruñe, por qué exactamente…Harry apuesta por el "cielo" –. Desde luego es más simpática que tú…

Entierra un poco más los dedos en su pelo. El Profeta está al revés. Draco no parece tener en mente comentar nada al respecto más allá del gruñido y le taladra con la mirada antes de bufar y cerrar los ojos. Harry se hunde entre los cojines con un suspiro satisfecho y, por una vez, se olvida de todo y se deja llevar por el sueño.

No es normal que oiga voces. No es normal que nadie oiga voces, pero esa no es la cuestión. Harry intenta enfocar su atención y…se le escapa. Están lejos, muy lejos, y no puede oír nada claro. Gruñe y se revuelve y las voces se detienen. Algo empuja su pelo hacia atrás, algo cálido, y se va. Vuelve a gruñir y empieza a hacerse consciente de que está dormido. No, error. _Estaba _dormido.

- Malfoy… – entreabre los ojos y entre la suave neblina del sueño distingue un tono fuerte, anaranjado. Ron. Apenas puede reconocer siluetas y sólo puede ver a Ron. Sin embargo, la voz de Draco suena muy cerca.

- Me da igual que me creas o no, Weasley – la voz de Draco es firme pero, al final, titubea. Le oye coger aire y un par de pasos alejándose, luego acercándose –. Me importa.

Silencio. Harry cierra los ojos y lucha contra una sonrisa. Ron suspira y oye más pasos acercándose.

- Te creo. Supongo que… ¿qué otra opción tengo, joder? – los pasos se detienen – Él está bien. Es feliz y es _culpa tuya_.

La risotada de Draco es burlona, pero no cruel, e incluso Ron ríe un poco. Desde que detuvo a McGee Ron ha tenido muy poco tiempo libre. El suficiente para maldecir y despotricar y quejarse de todo el papeleo, de lo absurdo que es y de dónde pueden metérselo los burócratas. Ha aceptado a Draco de forma parcial durante ese tiempo. Hasta ese momento.

- No tengo que darte esa charla ¿no? La de lo que pasará si le pasa algo malo.

- Por Salazar, Weasley ¿eres su madre o qué? Granger ya me dio esa charla, con una vez tengo suficiente – hay una pausa tan larga que cree que no dirá nada más. Entonces, Draco toma  
>aire –. De todas formas, no tenéis que preocuparos por eso. ¿Está claro o tengo que reelaborarlo en versión Weasley?<p>

Ron bufa. Parpadea justo a tiempo para verle cruzar el salón, supone que hacia el vestíbulo. La otra opción es un armario.

- A veces me pregunto qué cojones verá en ti.

Una puerta se abre mientras el peso de Draco hunde el sofá a su derecha. Un suspiro y la mano de Draco pasa sobre su frente.

- Yo también, Weasley.

La puerta se cierra con una extraña risa de Ron y el peso de Draco cae sobre su costado. Entre la vigilia y el sueño, decide que será mejor que Draco no sepa _jamás_ lo que ha oído. Que crea que lleva todo ese tiempo dormido, que se aoville a su lado y, aunque sólo sea durante un momento, no se preocupe por nada ni por nadie.

xXx

_Pero se conocían desde hacía miles de años. Se llevaban bien. Casi se comprendían el uno al otro._

xXx

Ha sido un día largo y poco fructífero. Se tira en uno de los sofás del salón de Draco con un dramático y miserable gemido de dolor. Al parecer, sólo tiene talento para una cosa: Ser Harry Potter. Es decir, tiene la suerte de poder ser un poco socialmente inepto, cabezón, más directo que un Avada Kedavra al corazón y más torpe de lo que cualquiera podría esperar del Niño que Vivió.

Ninguna de esas cosas puede conseguirle trabajo. Tal vez ser socialmente inepto podría asegurarle algún puesto en una tienda del Callejón Knockturn pero ese no es precisamente el sueño de su vida. ¿Cuál es el sueño de su vida? Ah, esa es la cuestión.

Bufa y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con los dedos sin molestarse en quitarse las gafas. Suspira miserablemente y se hunde un poco más en el sofá.

- Sigue adelante mi díscolo hijo, tendrás paz cuando hayas acabado. Pon tu hastiada cabeza a descansar, oh no llores más - recita Draco desde algún punto a su derecha y puede oír la sonrisa burlona en su voz. Bufa y se quita la mano de la cara. Draco está al lado del sillón y, en efecto, ahí está la sonrisa.

- Jaja. Por qué eres escritor y no la gran sensación de la comedia contemporánea es algo que no consigo entender.

Draco reflexiona un instante, luego se encoge de hombros la sonrisa vuelve y es aún más ancha y aún más burlona.

- No veo por qué no puedo ser ambas cosas si tú puedes ser una estrella del teatro.

Intenta no reírse. Lo intenta de verdad, se esfuerza en concentrarse en impedir que la risa brote…y no funciona. Se está riendo tanto que empieza a dolerle el estómago y tiene que respirar hondo para calmarse después de que el ataque termine. Draco está mirándole con una expresión demasiado pagada de sí mismo pero qué narices, después de darle color a un día gris puede hacer lo que quiera.

Se levanta y cuando pasa al lado de Draco en dirección a la cocina le revuelve el pelo, que ya de por sí es un pequeño desastre rubio, con la mano. Draco se encoge y gruñe y le taladra con la mirada mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué no estás escribiendo? – pregunta, mientras llena la cafetera de agua, con genuina curiosidad. Cuando Draco le despertó la tarde anterior se despidió con un "No voy a salir de mi estudio en meses y no voy a comer ni a moverme porque tengo que escribir. Si no traes café regularmente, estás despedido". Fue…bastante tajante.

Draco se apoya con los brazos cruzados en la barra y suspira.

- Estaba haciéndolo hasta que un inferi se ha colado en mi salón suspirando y gimoteando.

El olor del café empieza a llenar la habitación y aunque Harry niegue con la cabeza y ponga los ojos en blanco la crisis ya ha pasado. Si no tiene ningún gran sueño, puede crear uno. ¿Quién se lo impide? _Nadie_. Nadie en absoluto.

Le tiende una taza de café a Draco y no se sorprende mucho cuando se la _arranca_ de entre los dedos y olisquea el café con un gemido. Lo que sí pasa es que un escalofrío le recorre de la cabeza a los pies y algo cálido anida al fondo de su estómago. Se sirve una taza de café sólo para distraerse y no pensar en el estúpido y completamente inconsciente erotismo de Draco. Se quema la lengua al beber y eso parece ser suficiente, al menos de momento.

No es de ese tipo de personas que priorizan el sexo, reflexiona mientras sorbe café apoyado en la repisa de la cocina, no lo ha sido nunca. Sólo es un poco muy frustrante que todos los momentos en los que ha estado a punto de acostarse con Draco algo haya pasado. La noche de la detención de McGee, Hermione salió de su chimenea cuando él tenía la mano _dentro_ de los vaqueros de Draco. Eso fue bastante incómodo, pero lo peor sin duda alguna fue la aparición completamente inesperada de Eleonor en su casa cuando estaban…bueno, no está demasiado seguro de qué estaban haciendo vestidos contra la pared pero Draco estaba a punto, _muy cerca_, de correrse sólo por la fricción y por encima de un gruñido que mandó su autocontrol a paseo Eleonor soltó un grito tan alto que le taladró los oídos. Ni siquiera un grito horrorizado o escandalizado, más bien un chillido de emoción. _Eso_ fue muy perturbador, llegó a creer que su libido no se recuperaría jamás.

Al parecer, sí que lo ha hecho.

Draco está mirándole con una ceja enarcada y una extraña mueca.

- No sé en qué estás pensando, no quiero saberlo, pero yo voy a irme a escribir y voy a llevarme el café conmigo – se estira sobre la barra y coge la cafetera por el mango –. Así que…no sé, ensaya para cuando estrenes Hamlet. En silencio.

- No puedo ensayar una obra de teatro en silencio – espeta, antes de poder detenerse, trazando el borde de la taza con el pulgar. Draco se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Quién sabe lo que una gran promesa del teatro puede conseguir.

Draco se va y Harry le observa desaparecer en el pasillo con la cafetera en una mano y la taza en la otra. Se bebe el café que queda de un trago y deja la taza en el fregadero. Mira a su alrededor en busca de algo que hacer además de meterse en el estudio y revolotear alrededor de Draco o robarle libros. No es uno de esos días, es uno de los de quedarse fuera del estudio y esperar hasta que le dé en la cabeza con un taco de folios y espere a que termine de leerlos con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

Encima de la mesa del salón hay un folio garabateado y un lápiz. Coge el folio y contiene una risotada al ver todos los comentarios de Draco sobre no sé qué problema con un pantano. Hay más cosas tachadas que escritas y, por detrás, el folio está en blanco. Cuando el tac-tac-tac se deja oír desde el pasillo, mira brevemente en su dirección y suspira. Bien. Así que tiene un folio y un lápiz. Bien. Puede hacer cosas con un folio y un lápiz. Cosas en _silencio_.

Cuando la punta del lápiz toca el lápiz, pierde la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe _qué_ está haciendo. Se deja llevar y no se molesta en preguntarse cosas como qué hace o por qué y no es hasta que oye a Draco ahogar una exclamación muy cerca que se detiene y mira lo que ha hecho.

Ha dibujado a Gretchen. Frunce el ceño con el lápiz entre los dedos y Draco coge el folio.

- Olvida el teatro – Draco mira el folio con la boca entreabierta. No es para tanto, cree. Sólo es…una estupidez. Ni siquiera está seguro de saber del todo lo que ha hecho. Y, sin embargo, Draco parece a punto de abrazar al folio –. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

- A Gretchen, creo – responde, aunque parece más una pregunta que una afirmación. Draco le fulmina con la mirada antes de seguir mirando su dibujo.

No tiene ni idea de qué está pasando exactamente. No ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal, sólo…un dibujo. Draco sigue dando vueltas con él por el salón, hablando consigo mismo en un tono de voz tan bajo que no puede oírlo.

Finalmente, se detiene y le mira con una intensidad que le deja completamente fuera de juego unos segundos. Entonces, deja el taco de folios que hasta ese momento no ha visto encima de la mesa y se va con el dibujo de Gretchen a su estudio.

Hay veces en las que no entiende a Draco. Ha pasado más de un minuto mirando la puerta del pasillo con la boca entreabierta y no ha conseguido entender qué narices ha pasado. Sacude la cabeza y, cogiendo los folios de la mesa, aparca todo eso en algún oscuro rincón de su mente. Ya volverá, supone. Es su casa, al fin y al cabo, a no ser que de pronto decida no volver a salir de su estudio _tiene_ que volver.

Suspira y se arrebuja en el sofá empezando a leer.

Tarda más de una hora en terminar. Draco sigue en su estudio y puede oírle teclear. Mira los folios, luego la puerta del pasillo, los folios otra vez. El tiempo pasa y empieza a removerse en el sofá con una mueca. Entontes, el tecleo se detiene y Draco empieza a hablar antes de estar en el salón.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta – Harry enarca las cejas y aleja la idea de que eso sea una insinuación. Carraspea mientras Draco se tira en el otro sofá y le pone los pies descalzos en el regazo sin siquiera pregunta –. Vas a ilustrar…eso – señala en la dirección general de la mesa, fallando por apenas dos tazas vacías en su intento de señalar el taco de folios –, quieras o no, tu opinión no podría importarme menos ahora mismo.

Entra en pánico. Todo su organismo sufre un colapso durante apenas unos segundos. Draco le golpea con el pie en el estómago y se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire a la vez que frunce el ceño. Eso puede formar parte de labrar su propio sueño. Tiene talento en _algo_, al parecer – y en este caso tiene que confiar en la objetividad de Draco –, y eso es lo suficientemente bueno como para encender una luz de esperanza sobre la idea de tener un futuro productivo. Sin embargo, también es una idea que asusta y hace que sienta algo de inquietud.

- Tengo que pensarlo – Draco enarca una ceja –. Es…no lo sé, Draco. Es muy repentino y…¿lo has visto bien? ¿_De verdad_ lo has visto?

Habría seguido hablando de no ser porque tiene el pie de Draco en la cara. Lo aparta balbuceando algo sobre higiene y fregar el suelo. Draco está sonriendo, casi parece que con _cariño_. Recupera su pie y cruza las piernas en el sofá apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

- No, no. Vas a ilustrarlo aunque sea sólo para mí. Quiero que lo hagas –. ese tono, definitivamente, no es del tipo que acepta un no por respuesta y se sorprende a sí mismo con una sonrisa que no es capaz de contener. Eso le pasa mucho, últimamente. – Tampoco eres _tan_ bueno, que no se te suba a la cabeza. Pero tienes…potencial. Sí, esa es la palabra. Y crudeza. Y no esperes que te tire más flores este año.

- Mientras tú no te acostumbres a que obedezca todas tus órdenes – masculla, mirando de reojo el taco de folios para centrarse en Draco segundos después. Draco enarca las cejas y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca socarrona. Harry bufa, aunque pese a todo no pueda evitar sentirse algo realizado y bastante halagado. Por…_crudo_ que sea, al parecer –. No, no es demasiado tarde para eso. Ni siquiera he ensayado para el estreno de mi gran obra.

- Porque he sustituido mi orden original por otra. Y ahora vas a decirme qué te parece todo lo que has leído y luego vas a preparar más café porque el otro se ha enfriado.

Harry le dice qué le parece todo lo que ha leído y luego le prepara más café porque, al parecer, el otro se ha enfriado. Draco le regala un "Buen chico, Harry", un breve beso en los labios y una sonrisa brillante antes de desaparecer en su estudio.

Más tarde, cuando entra en el estudio y Draco sujeta sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, Ron se aparece en medio de la sala y, pese a la frustración, Harry pasa riéndose mucho más tiempo del que debería del grito histérico de niña de Ron y de su ataque de tos.

xXx

_- En cualquier caso lo que él sugiere no es un mal consejo – dijo Roland - . Os invito a considerarlo muy en serio. Si queréis regresar a vuestro mundo, yo os lo permitiré._

_- Roland, no puedo creerte – contestó Eddie - . ¿Después de habernos llevado a rastras a mí y a Suze hasta aquí, gritando y pataleando? ¿Sabes lo que diría mi hermano de ti? Que eres más raro que un cerdo con patines._

_- Hice lo que hice antes de aprender a conoceros como amigos – dijo Roland - . Antes de aprender a amaros tal como amaba a Alain y a Cuthbert. Y antes de verme obligado a…revivir ciertas escenas. El hecho de hacerlo ha… - Hizo una pausa y se miró los pies (se había vuelto a poner sus viejas botas) mientras reflexionaba con profunda concentración. Al final volvió a levantar la vista -. Una parte de mí llevaba muchos años sin moverse ni hablar. Yo la creía muerta. No lo está. He aprendido a amar de nuevo y soy consciente de que esta es probablemente mi última oportunidad de amar. Soy lento, Vannay y Cort lo sabían y mi padre también, pero no soy estúpido._

_- Pues entonces no te comportes como si lo fueras – dijo Eddie -. Ni nos trates a nosotros como tales._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Projections **– Capítulo 10 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes del Potterverso pertenecen a **J.K Rowling** y tengo la impresión de que **Stephen King **escribe sus propios libros. Yo tengo un banjo que no sé tocar, un gato que cree que soy comida, reservas de ChocoClack infinitas y un golden retriever que cree que los gruñidos son una forma válida de comunicación.

**NdA** – Hoy tengo que pediros algo importante. Tengo que pediros que _creáis _porque si no es inevitable que este capítulo no sea efectivo. Tenéis que creer en las elipsis, en los ritmos narrativos que no están pensados para fanfictions y en que siempre he tenido un plan.

En definitiva, tenéis que creer en lo que vais a leer. Tenéis que situaros en el universo de Projections, en el mismo escenario del capítulo, verlo con vuestros propios ojos y manosear las cortinas. Porque este es el último capítulo y tiene que ser especial de alguna manera.

Va a haber un epílogo pero este es el fin de la historia principal, el fin de Projections en sí mismo, y como tal merece un poco más de esfuerzo y un poco más de fe.

Escribir fanfics es algo completamente distinto y, para mí, mucho más complicado que escribir cualquier otra cosa. No juegas con tus propios personajes, los coges prestados, y los ritmos narrativos cambian por completo. Todo es distinto y siempre tienes miedo de estar haciendo algo mal. Espero no haberos decepcionado tanto como espero que tengáis en cuenta ese pequeño acto de fe que os pido.

He escrito este capítulo escuchando muchas cosas, leyendo otras tantas y dándole muchas vueltas si seguir o no mis notas. Al final, opté por hacer caso a esa vocecilla que me dice que tampoco está tan mal.

Eso es todo. Tarde o temprano, si alguna vez publican algo mío, podréis decir que me leísteis cuando no era más que una escritorzuela de fanfiction y además, añadiréis, sigue siendo igual de estúpida y escribiendo notas igual de largas.

Pasad y, recordad, tenéis que creer.

xXx

Ha pasado una hora desde que Ron se apareció en el estudio de Draco y parece haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para hacerles una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, cruzando la habitación hacia ella.

Intercambia una mirada con Draco, que se encoge de hombros y deja pasar a Ron. Finalmente, suspira y ambos le siguen a través del pasillo hacia el salón. Si Ron ha aparecido es porque tiene noticias, y por eso mismo se adaptaron las protecciones para dejarle pasar – a él y a Hermione – . Al fin y al cabo, Ron trabaja en el Ministerio y tiene más información sobre el caso de la que Harry podría tener aunque siguiera siendo un auror y Hermione es…Hermione.

Ron observa la cafetera llena en la cocina pero no comenta nada sobre el asunto de tener café hecho a las once de la noche. Sí que parece divertirle bastante, de todas formas, y Harry capta una leve sonrisa antes de que se gire y se apoye en la barra.

- Mañana es el juicio de McGee.

Durante un momento, ninguno de ellos habla y la tensión empieza a ponerle nervioso. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro mordiéndose el labio y mira de reojo a Draco, que tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados, y luego a Ron.

- Podéis venir, pero no vais a testificar a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario – Ron se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira. – En teoría, he venido a interrogaros. Es un montón de mierda para librarme del papeleo, de todas formas, no pienso interrogaros. Sé todo lo que ha pasado, muchas gracias.

Ahora que se fija, Ron parece recién salido del Ministerio. Aún lleva puesta la túnica, y odia esa túnica con una pasión que ralla lo enfermizo, y parece cansado. Así que la fecha del juicio de McGee tiene que haberse decidido hace _muy_ poco.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer, Weasley? – Draco ha cruzado la barra arrastrando los pies y Ron da un pequeño bote y se gira con los ojos muy abiertos. No puede culparle, porque él tampoco se lo esperaba, pero sí que ríe un poco entre dientes negando con la cabeza mientras se acerca a Ron.

- Em…um…supongo que…sí que me vendría bien comer algo – Ron le mira con las cejas enarcadas y la boca entreabierta, señalando a Draco con el dedo mientras les da la espalda para abrir un armario de la cocina. Murmura un "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" que Harry apenas puede oír. Se limita a encogerse de hombros, porque no está demasiado seguro. Lo único que puede deducir es que Draco _es_ así. No es que haya aceptado a Ron o esté haciendo una especie de show para enseñarles lo muy tolerante que es y lo mucho que ha crecido espiritualmente o alguna gilipollez por el estilo. Simple y llanamente, es así. Es el tipo de persona que te ofrece un trozo de pan si parece que lo necesitas y luego te dice que te estás poniendo gordo, pero te da el pan de todas formas.

Le mira, mientras sigue trasteando en el armario y gruñendo no sé qué sobre las estúpidas luces siendo estúpidamente _estúpidas_ e inútiles. Una sonrisa tira de las comisuras de sus labios y apoya los antebrazos en la barra. Puede notar que Ron le está mirando pero no podría importarle menos.

Finalmente, Draco cierra el armario con un portazo y ofrece a Ron una caja de galletas. Ron se encoge de hombros y coge la caja pareciendo mucho menos sorprendido ahora que tiene comida delante. Mientras Ron abre la caja, Draco apoya las manos en la barra.

- La cuestión es…que hay algo que todavía me huele mal sobre todo esto – saca una galleta de la caja y la observa unos segundos antes de suspirar – ¿Por qué nadie denunció a McGee antes si esto no es algo nuevo? O por qué Skeeter se lo contó si no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo.

- Skeeter seguramente lo hizo porque mi madre se lo pidió – Draco cruza los brazos sobre la barra y deja caer la barbilla encima –. Probablemente mi madre creería que McGee nos atacaría directamente en lugar de decidir investigar a Harvinn y si lo hubiese hecho, Skeeter podría habernos dado mejor publicidad en el artículo.

- Eso sigue sin explicar por qué nadie lo ha denunciado antes – dice Ron, antes de morder una galleta con expresión pensativa –. Había muchos nombres en esa lista. Hemos conseguido contactar con algunos. Zabini dijo que intentaron envenenarle, pero que no le extrañó lo suficiente como para denunciar. Y esa es una excusa de mierda.

Draco abre la boca pero Ron niega con la cabeza y la cierra de golpe.

- Lo sé, sé todo el rollo de que haber sido un mortífago no te hace ser la persona favorita de nadie. Zabini mismo me lo contó cuando le pregunté. Pero sí denunció cuando un borracho le hizo pasar una semana en San Mungo. Y eso no fue mortal, sólo doloroso.

Eso no tiene sentido. Harry frunce el ceño e intenta conectar los puntos. Si Zabini le ha contado la verdad a Ron, y no cree que tenga razón alguna para no haberlo hecho… ¿por qué no denunciar algo tan grave? ¿Por qué…dejarlo pasar?

- ¿Cómo supo Zabini que estaban intentando envenenarle? – pregunta, esforzándose por encontrarle sentido a toda esa situación. Además, no sólo es Zabini. Hay más y ninguno de ellos hizo nada… ¿por qué?

- Porque lo consiguieron. Según me contó, estaba en el Caldero Chorreante y notó algo raro en la bebida. Dijo que tenía un sabor demasiado amargo y que justo en ese momento lo supo. Se apareció directamente en San Mungo, tengo los papeles en la oficina y Hermione dice que ella misma tuvo que tratarle – hace una breve pausa para comerse otra galleta. – La poción que usaron era una muy sencilla de preparar, según Herms, pero habría conseguido matar a Zabini si hubiese terminado de beber. Algo sobre… ¿qué dijo? Algo sobre parálisis de órganos.

Draco toma aire y se yergue, apoyando las manos en la barra. Se muerde el labio, mirando la madera con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, Harry puede ver la compresión iluminando sus rasgos y Draco sale corriendo en dirección al pasillo. Algo se cae y Draco maldice y entonces vuelve con un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Se lo tiende a Ron, que lo coge con expresión dubitativa, y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

- Creía que estaba de coña. Es…es Pansy, puede que fuese una zorra pero cambió. Creía que me estaba tomando el pelo, es algo que ella haría…es su puto sentido del humor – Harry se asoma por encima del hombro de Ron con curiosidad. La letra de Pansy Parkinson es estilizada y elegante y llena el trozo de pergamino de forma compacta –. Pero estaba hablando en serio, joder.

_Estimado Draco Malfoy:_

_¿Por qué me molesto en escribir esas cabeceras? Por Salazar, parece que voy a invitarte a firmar algún contrato o a tomar el té en una casita de campo. No volveré a hacerlo. De hecho, no __**volveré**__ a hacerlo porque no voy a volver a escribirte y pueden darte por culo si te quejas, cariño, porque no me importa._

_Están pasando cosas muy raras. Ya, ya sé que tenía que pasar y que Blaise diría que soy tonta por haber esperado algo de clemencia (clemencia para mí ¡ja!) pero…tenía la esperanza de que este país hubiese cambiado algo y hubiese empezado a entender que no todo es blanco o negro. ¡Y una mierda, joder! Este puto país no ha aprendido nada de la guerra, Draco, NADA._

_Espero no estar ofendiendo tu sensible delicadeza, y teniendo en cuenta que juras como un jodido marinero en alta mar no creo que sea el caso, pero vas a tener que disculpar mi lenguaje. (¡Mírame, he hecho una referencia muggle!) _

_La cuestión es que hace unas semanas me atacaron. ¡ME ATACARON! ¿Puedes creértelo? A punta de varita en un callejón de la forma más cobarde y vil. A una inocente señorita, nada menos. De todas formas, sólo era un tipejo y lo mandé a paseo sin muchos problemas…pero no fue el único. No creía que esas cosas pasasen hasta que tuve que esquivar un puto piano. UN PIANO. Alguien me tiró un jodido piano encima, Draco, como en una de esas películas muggles de mierda. _

_Hoy me ha llegado una oferta del Ministro. Me dijo "Señorita Parkinson, si no denuncia ese terrible accidente tendrá un montón de dinero en su cuenta y la oportunidad de salir del país sin cargos". Eso me dijo, el bueno de Terrance McGee (es un gilipollas) y…no voy a rechazarlo. Me largo de este agujero de mierda, Draco. Me largo de aquí y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. _

_Me niego a escribir una despedida, que te jodan._

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Pdt. He leído ese artículo de la zorra de Skeeter. Francamente, cielo, eso no iba contigo. Me alegro de que te hayan crecido pelotas de pronto y hayas decidido mandarles a la mierda. _

Ron suelta una risotada perpleja y agita el pergamino frente a Draco, que sigue mascullando con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Este es su sentido del humor? – Draco se encoge de hombros, murmurando que no era la primera vez que decía irse del país para aparecer al día siguiente con un montón de bombones y no sé qué película muggle entre los brazos –. Ya… ¿no sabes dónde fue?

- No. Seguramente esté en Italia o…en alguna parte de Estados Unidos – suspira y vuelve a pasarse las manos por el pelo mordiéndose el labio –. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que siga en Europa. Y cuando le escribí, no recibí respuesta.

Intercambia una rápida y fugaz mirada con Ron. Sabe que Ron _entiende_ porque llevan muchos años compartiendo esa misma mirada.

Necesitan a Hermione.

Ron asiente y le devuelve el pergamino a Draco, que lo deja sobre la barra al lado de la caja de galletas. Antes de alzar la varita, Ron saca un puñado de galletas y sonríe a Draco. Hasta Harry tiene que admitir que le sorprende ver a Ron sonreír genuina y abiertamente a Draco pero se encuentra luchando contra su propia sonrisa de todas formas.

- Tienes que decirme de dónde narices las has sacado.

Ron desaparece con un chasquido y Draco arrastra los pies hacia uno de los sofás y se tira encima con un largo y hastiado suspiro.

- Creía que había acabado – dice, con tono cansado. Se acerca y se apoya en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados – Pero tiene que ser estúpidamente complejo, cómo no. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros tres, nada puede ser simple con vosotros?

- Parece que no – responde encogiéndose de hombros y de pronto dos chasquidos a su espalda le hacen saltar. Hermione y Ron aparecen en el salón. Hermione está vestida y tiene el pelo recogido. Puede que su turno en San Mungo aún no hubiese acabado cuando Ron fue a buscarla.

Draco se levanta con un suspiro y Harry le sigue hacia el centro de la habitación junto a Ron y Hermione. Ella parece algo cansada y se lanza hacia la cafetera de la cocina.

- Disculpadme un segundo… ¿dónde tienes las tazas? – antes de preguntar, ya ha empezado a buscar y Draco enarca las cejas sin molestarse en responder mientras ella busca. Draco ríe entre dientes negando con la cabeza cuando Hermione encuentra las tazas y se sirve el café y Harry no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. Así es Hermione, al fin y al cabo. Finalmente, se reúne con ellos recogiendo en su camino la carta de Parkinson.

La lee mientras sorbe café y tuerce los labios en mohín pensativo.

- Bien. Esto…puede querer decir que McGee ha estado atacando y sobornando a más gente. Pero hay algo que… - da un largo sorbo al café con los ojos entrecerrados y, de pronto, abre mucho los ojos –. Un momento… Ron ¿tienes los documentos del caso de Nott?

- En la oficina, pero los tengo – Hermione se muerde el labio y empieza a vagar por la habitación apretando la carta contra su pecho y bebiendo cada pocos pasos sólo un sorbo de café.

- ¿No recuerdas los detalles del caso?

- Intentaron quemar su casa. Lo descubrió antes de que el fuego se propagase demasiado y no hubo daños graves. Si no recuerdo mal, empezó en la cocina y llegó hasta el salón antes de que se despertara - Ron se mesó la barbilla, pensativo – Según Stuart, poco después de ese incidente fue cuando salió del país. Ahora está en Holanda. Contactamos con él por flu.

- Intentaron quemar su casa… - masculla Hermione, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "intentaron" –. Intentaron…casi le cayó un piano encima, casi le envenenaron… ¿qué pasó con Williams? Charles Williams.

Harry no tiene ni idea de quién es Charles Williams y mira a Draco, que capta su mirada y se encoge de hombros. Supone que debe ser uno de los mortífagos de la lista y devuelve su atención a Ron y Hermione.

- Dijo que empezaron a atacarle de vez en cuando. Pequeñas maldiciones, nada que pusiese su vida en peligro. Antes de irse del país, de todas formas, una de esas maldiciones le inflamó tanto las vías respiratorias que casi se ahogó. Le trató… ¿Spencer?

Hermione asiente y empieza a dar vueltas por el salón más rápido. Deja la taza en la barra con la carta de Parkinson. Está empezando a entender por dónde van los tiros. Hasta ahora, la conexión entre todos los casos es que antes de irse de Inglaterra sufrieron un accidente casi mortal. Lo suficientemente peligroso como para asustarles, pero no tanto como para matarles. Si McGee está detrás de eso, no ha podido hacerlo solo. Jason le ayudó en el caso de Draco pero sólo porque estaba metido hasta el cuello después de que Narcissa le implicara. Así que la pregunta, en ese momento, pasa de ser por qué a ¿_quién_?

- Pero conmigo cambió el método – dice Draco, acercándose a Hermione –. Porque ya tenía una excusa para acosarme y echarme del país. Skeeter se la sirvió en bandeja. Harry ¿recuerdas cuando te atacaron en el Callejón Knockturn?

Asiente. La túnica verde…

- Fue tu madre. Skeeter me colocó el traslador y tu madre me atacó pero no…no intentaba darme. Si lo hubiese intentado de verdad, lo habría hecho.

- McGee no puede trabajar solo. Mi madre necesitó a más gente para hacer algo mucho más inofensivo. Seguramente ni siquiera sean parte del Ministerio ni sepan que es McGee el que hacía los encargos. De hecho…

- McGee no quería echarte del país – interrumpe Ron, mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos –. Además, estaba probando otro método antes de que el antiguo se volviese demasiado sospechoso. Pero por qué no quería echarte…mierda…

Y justo en ese momento, Harry tiene una revelación. Es estúpida, duda de que tenga demasiado sentido y no parece ligar del todo con lo demás pero la tiene. Jadea y sale corriendo hacia el estudio de Draco. ¿Dónde está? Dónde narices está. Rebusca entre libros y papeles hasta que encuentra uno de los folios en los que Draco anota líneas alternativas o cualquier idea que añadir o quitar de su libro. Lo lee con el corazón en la garganta y gruñe. Oye pasos a su espalda y cuando mira por encima de su hombro Hermione, Ron y Draco le miran con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta.

Se levanta y le muestra el folio a Draco.

- No…no me jodas, Harry. No puede ser. Él no sabe…

- No, él no lo sabe. Pero Ron y yo sí.

Hermione toma aire con un jadeo llevándose la mano al pecho y Ron frunce el ceño. Draco aprieta los dientes.

- Es un puto legeremante.

xXx

_Incluso si la tortura acaba, moriré. Y tú morirás también, pues cuando el amor deja el mundo todos los corazones se detienen. Háblales de mi amor y háblales de mi dolor y háblales de mi esperanza, que aún vive. Pues esto es todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy y todo lo que pido._

_La suerte era un chiste. Incluso la buena suerte era sólo mala suerte con el pelo arreglado._

_Se dijo a sí mismo que todo iba bien – solo tenía que mirar al perro durmiendo en el suelo si dudaba – pero en mitad de la noche era difícil ser un optimista. Cuando el amanecer aún estaba a horas de llegar, los malos pensamientos se volvían corpóreos y empezaban a andar. En mitad de la noche los pensamientos se convertían en zombies._

xXx

El piso de Draco se ha convertido en su base de operaciones y trabajan tan rápido como pueden. Hermione y Ron han vuelto a aparecerse para recoger los documentos y Harry ha preparado otra cafetera. Han encontrado un punto de información importante y todo parece apuntar a que tienen razón, pero no es suficiente.

Aún hay muchas preguntas sin responder y, sin respuestas, no pueden moverse con total libertad. ¿Quién ayudó a McGee? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué van a hacer con la información que tienen?

Harry suspira, se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos después de haber leído el informe de un tal Solomon Jackson. El patrón se repite pero no hay ninguna pista sobre quién pueda ser el –o los, no lo tienen claro – cómplice de McGee. Es agotador y no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá seguir sin frustrarse.

- Oye, Herms ¿Eleonor estaba en el despacho de McGee? – dice Ron, cortando el silencio, y todos alzan la mirada en su dirección. Ron carraspea –. Es decir…ella estaba allí ¿no? Antes de que llegarais.

Hermione asiente y mordisquea el final de la pluma que tiene entre los dedos con el ceño fruncido.

- Asumimos que estaba de nuestra parte y había ido a hablar con McGee antes pero…

Harry se golpe la frente con la palma de la mano con tanta fuerza que el sonido del choque resuena por toda la habitación.

- ¡Ella no podía saberlo! Estaba allí por otra razón y cuando llegamos…se fue. Nada más. Los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos nosotros, la madre de Draco, Skeeter, Jason y el propio McGee. Si Jason trabajaba bajo coacción no iba a contarle nada a Eleonor – se muerde el labio mientras vuelve a ponerse las gafas. Ron, Hermione y Draco le miran y la comprensión ilumina, poco a poco, sus rasgos – Sea cual sea la razón por la que Eleonor estaba allí, no tenía nada que ver con Draco.

Así que, a todas las preguntas, se suma una más: ¿Qué hacía Eleonor en el despacho de McGee el día de la detención?

Y, añade Harry, está o no está de su parte.

Draco se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Lo único que se oye son sus respiraciones y sus pasos. Hasta que los pasos se detienen, Draco lanza una exclamación y se detiene frente a Ron.

- Habíamos dicho que no podía ser del Ministerio y que estaba contratado – Draco se gira para dirigirse a Hermione y a él –, pero… ¿y si no hay un contrato? McGee funciona a fuerza de extorsión, podría estar extorsionando a Eleonor…

Hace una pausa y es tan larga que Harry ha empezado a elaborar una forma de rebatirla. Tiene demasiada fe en Eleonor. Ella no es como Jason y eso no es…ni bueno ni malo, sólo es más difícil hacerla obedecer.

Entonces es Ron el que salta de la silla con un "JODER".

- No es Eleonor, es su marido. Stuart vino a verme una semana antes de la detención de McGee. Estaba tan nervioso que no llegó ni a decirme por qué. Tiene que ser él, no está relacionado directamente con el Ministerio y McGee pudo amenazar a Susan…

- Ron, eso no son más que suposiciones – interrumpe Hermione –. No podemos guiarnos sólo por eso y esperar no equivocarnos.

Hermione lanza un _Tempus_ a un lado mientras se pone en pie y Harry se levanta. Eso está yendo a alguna parte y eso está bien. No habría aguantado mucho más sentado sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas en círculos.

Son las dos de la madrugada.

- Vamos a hacer una visita a Eleonor. Ella es la única que puede aclararnos todo esto y me niego a lanzarme a sacar conclusiones sin tener toda la información. Ya podéis venir todos aquí. Harry ¿hay algún punto de aparición seguro cerca de la casa de Eleonor?

Asiente. A un par de calles hay un punto protegido y no tardarán más de cinco minutos en llegar andando hasta la casa de Eleonor.

Se reúnen junto a la barra. Se cogen de las manos con un suspiro que parecen soltar todos a la vez. Harry cierra los ojos y concentra toda su energía en aparecerlos a todos. Cuando abre los ojos y están enteros en el punto de aparición, agradece a Merlín por una vez tener toda esa potencia mágica dando vueltas por su cuerpo.

Hermione es la primera en salir. En intervalos de un minuto, o eso cree, la siguen fuera de la protección del punto de aparición y Harry les guía hasta la casa de Eleonor. Es un piso a las afueras de Londres, donde el tráfico no es tan denso y el humo no llena tanto el aire. Si Harry recuerda bien, vive en el ático.

- Si llamamos despertaremos a Susan – farfulla, sacando la varita protegido por las sombras del portal - ¿Sigue funcionando el sistema de comunicación ahora que no soy auror, Ron?

Ron niega con la cabeza pero mientras lo hace saca su propia varita, que brilla durante unos segundos en la oscuridad. El zumbido de la puerta al abrirse no tarda ni un minuto en hacerse oír. En el ascensor hay un hilo musical que le crispa los nervios y, detrás de Ron y Hermione, busca la mirada de Draco mientras suben al ático. Draco lo capta y le sonríe con sorna. Sólo con eso, consigue relajarle lo suficiente como para conseguir soportar el estúpido hilo musical y la inquietud de estar…haciendo _algo_. Se siente a sí mismo sonreír y suspira con alivio cuando el ascensor llega, al fin, al ático.

Eleonor les espera en la puerta de su piso y la luz del ascensor la baña el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry esté seguro de que sabe por qué están ahí. Sus labios sonríen pero de alguna manera la expresión no llega a sus ojos y tiene los hombros caídos en gesto de derrota.

- Sé por qué estáis aquí. No sois estúpidos – suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y se dirige directamente a Ron –. Sé que Stuart fue a verle, pero no llegó a hablar con usted. Es duro para nosotros. Bueno…lo era.

Eleonor coge aire y cierra los ojos unos instantes. Esperan, en un silencio tenso e incómodo, a que coja las fuerzas suficientes para contarles lo que ha pasado. Sólo con verla Harry sabe que no está en el bando de McGee, pero no podrá _creerlo_ hasta que no hable.

- McGee amenazó a Stuart. Le dijo que nos quitaría a Susan si no obedecía – su voz es débil pero gana fuerza conforme avanza – Yo no lo sabía. Stuart empezó a hacer cosas raras, a salir hasta tarde, a evitarme. Pensé…pensé que tenía una aventura o algo así y le seguí. Atacó a alguien, no sé a quién. Me vio y…todo pasó muy rápido. Me lo contó todo. El plan de McGee, que le ordenó matar a los de la lista, que se negó, que entonces McGee elaboró toda esa mierda absurda de exiliarlos y no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, joder. Fui a hablar con McGee y entonces aparecisteis vosotros.

Silencio. Hermione avanza y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Eleonor.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

- No quería que Stuart tuviese más problemas. Ahora mismo lo último que necesita es seguir implicándose en toda esta mierda.

Draco da un paso adelante. Eleonor le mira y, entonces, sonríe.

- Draco Malfoy. Stuart no tuvo nada que ver con lo tuyo, cielo.

- Lo sé – la voz de Draco suena contenida. Harry le observa conteniendo el aliento – Gracias a ti al cabrón McGee va a caerle otro cargo más.

En el rostro de Draco se dibuja la sonrisa más genuina y sincera que Harry le ha visto nunca. Traga saliva y se muerde el labio, porque la tentación de agarrarle de la nuca y besarle hasta que no le quede aire en los pulmones es tan enorme que tiene que apretar los puños para no hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Eleonor crece, se separa de la pared y le da unas palmadas en el hombro a Draco. Ya no tiene los hombros caídos y la sonrisa ha llegado a sus ojos. Ya no carga con el peso del secreto de Stuart y toda ella parece aliviarse.

- Eres un buen tío, quién iba a decirlo.

Ron suelta algo a caballo entre una risotada y una tos y Hermione le da un golpe en el brazo.

En ese momento, pasa algo que nadie se espera. No cree siquiera que _Draco_ se lo esperara. Draco abre los brazos, se inclina y abraza a Eleonor. Es corto, parece algo incómodo y no termina de ser del todo fluido pero la mandíbula de Ron casi llega al suelo y Hermione tiene las manos en la boca. Harry siente que se llena de un orgullo absurdo y que la sonrisa va a salírsele de la cara.

- Es hora de irnos – dice, cuando Draco suelta a Eleonor y da un paso atrás – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que amanezca.

Eleonor asiente y, despidiéndose con un gesto, vuelve a entrar en casa.

Cuando vuelven al apartamento de Draco son algo más de las tres de la mañana y aún les queda mucho por hacer.

La madrugada es frenética. Nadie duerme, nadie para, nadie se sienta, nadie descansa. Lo normal es que hubiesen estado rendidos al amanecer y que no hubiesen sido capaces de dar ni medio paso en el interior del Ministerio. Lo normal cuando se pasa una noche en vela, manteniendo los párpados abiertos por el mero impulso del café, es que alguien se desmaye por la extenuación.

Pero no es así.

A las ocho de la mañana, atravesando el ministerio con la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley en una mano y Ron, Hermione y Draco tras él, Harry está más despierto de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Se ha cambiado de ropa, se ha lavado la cara y se ha tragado lo que deben ser, aproximadamente, unas cinco cafeteras. La adrenalina y la cafeína corren por sus venas y avanza con paso firme, la barbilla alta y un brillo en los ojos que no ve pero que hace que un par de empleados jóvenes tropiecen y que otros tantos no tan jóvenes se aparten de su camino sin preguntar.

Mientras atraviesan los pasillos en dirección a la sala en la que el Wizengamot, la audiencia y McGee esperan, ese algo que anida en su estómago ruge y clava las uñas.

Al abrir la puerta, un silencio preñado de inquietud atenaza la sala. Los murmullos estallan apenas han cruzado el umbral y sólo es el carraspeo severo de McGonagall, una McGonagall que da la sensación de ser tan vieja como el Ministerio mismo pero con ese destello en su mirada que hacía a los gemelos Weasley encogerse en los pupitres, hace que los cuchicheos se corten de golpe.

McGee está sentado en el centro de la sala mucho más relajado de lo que debería, si alguien le preguntase a Harry. Se sientan a un lado y esperan. El juicio no empezará hasta las ocho y media pero Harry no se atreve a hablar y no parece que ninguno de ellos lo haga. En algún momento Draco deja caer la mano sobre la suya y cierra los dedos en torno a ella con fuerza, esa es la única comunicación que mantienen durante la tensa media hora en la que se limitan a esperar. Y es suficiente.

McGonagall se pone en pie.

- Compañeros del Wizengamot y magos y brujas de Londres, estamos aquí para juzgar al antiguo Ministro de Magia Paul Terrance McGee. Bajo el mandato de Astoria Greengrass, a día 20 de Febrero de 2003, se abre la sesión.

Otra voz, debajo de McGonagall, clama "El pueblo mágico de Londres contra Paul Terrance McGee. Cargos presentados: Extorsión, amenaza, difamación, violación de correspondencia, apología del delito, abuso de autoridad, daños y cohecho. Se celebrará un juicio único como concesión a la petición especial de la Ministra de Magia en funciones Astoria Greengrass."

El desarrollo del juicio es para Harry como estar viendo a un montón de grindylows hablando tailandés. Los términos legales se le escapan y todo es formal y extraño. Su juicio no se pareció en nada a lo que se está desarrollando ante él, los juicios de los mortífagos tampoco. Lo que está viendo es ordenado, medido al milímetro. Observa a McGonagall con renovada admiración. Ha convertido un tribunal corrupto en una maquinaría perfecta y precisa, como un reloj.

McGee sigue tranquilo.

La voz bajo McGonagall vuelve a alzarse.

- A continuación se hará un descanso de diez minutos, no pueden abandonar la sala. Tras el descanso, procederán a declarar contra Paul Terrance McGee el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores Ronald Bilius Weasley acompañado del civil Harry James Potter.

Ron le mira desde detrás de Hermione y le hace un gesto con la barbilla en dirección al centro de la sala. Asiente y, a la vez, aprieta la mano de Draco y el asa de la bolsa. Mientras Ron se levanta, se gira para mirar a Draco y él le devuelve la mirada y le dedica una sonrisa afilada.

- Por esto puede no volver a salir de Azkaban. Con esto le encerraríamos para siempre, Draco. Para siempre, joder.

- Ese capullo de McGee se merece no volver a ver la luz del sol – la voz de Draco es tranquila, contenida. Pero Harry nota en su forma de arrastrar las sílabas, más pronunciada de lo normal y _demasiado_ suave, la ira contenida – Y si no, me conformo con que le caigan diez. O veinte, yo qué sé, pero quiero verle en la cárcel.

Cuando se pone en pie y suelta la mano de Draco, Ron ya está abajo moviéndose incómodamente a un lado de McGee. Es tan alto y tan _pelirrojo_ que es casi imposible no fijarse en él y los murmullos siguen creciendo. Baja los escalones sintiéndose más ligero con cada paso y sonríe a Ron al llegar junto a él. Ron devuelve la sonrisa, una mueca fiera y llena de determinación, y pasan unos minutos esperando en silencio hasta que el portavoz anuncia el fin del descanso.

- Ronal Bilius Weasley – McGonagall mantiene sus rasgos completamente neutrales – Proceda.

- Tenemos más cargos que presentar contra Paul Terrance McGee – Harry cree que lo intenta, pero Ron escupe el nombre de McGee con un asco que es difícil de ignorar – A la luz de nuevas pruebas encontradas en la investigación.

McGonagall asiente con aire adusto y seco y Ron saca del bolsillo la cara de Parkinson, la muestra a la audiencia y la tiende al portavoz. El portavoz la pasa hacia arriba y el Wizengamot la lee en completo silencio.

- McGee amenazó a varios de los que él creía mortífagos o fueron mortífagos durante la guerra pero no fueron condenados. Y no sólo los amenazó, extorsionó a un hombre inocente para que los matara. El hombre del que hablo es Stuart Robinson, marido de la aurora en funciones Eleonor Robinson, al que amenazó con dañar a su hija, Susan Robinson, si no cooperaba – Ron toma aire y puede notar, aunque mantiene la mirada fija en McGonagall y su pose es segura, que está nervioso – Stuart Robinson se negó a matar a los objetivos, por lo que recibió órdenes de amenazar sus vidas de forma grave para que después McGee les ofreciese un soborno para conseguir que no denunciaran y abandonasen el país.

Se oye un murmullo y a partir de ahí la sala completa se llena de cuchicheos e incluso palabras dichas en voz muy alta y muy deliberada. McGonagall carraspea. Eso basta para silenciar la sala.

- Espero que sea consciente de lo grave de sus acusaciones y tenga pruebas sólidas en las que basarse, señor Weasley.

- Las tengo. Y añado, además, que pueden someterme tanto a veritaserum como a comprobar mis recuerdos en un pensadero. Conocemos, al menos, cuatro casos de extorsión bajo amenaza de muerte: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Charles Williams.

McGonagall asiente con la cabeza y posa su mirada severa en Harry. Durante unos segundos se siente como si volviese a tener once años y traga saliva.

- Harry James Potter ¿qué tiene que añadir a la declaración del señor Weasley?

Es el momento. Ha forzado la idea durante todo el juicio, la ha mantenido expuesta en su mente como un cártel luminoso. Ha intentado que brille sobre cualquier otro pensamiento, sobre cualquier otra sensación. Toma aire y carraspea, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Voy a hacer un experimento, si no le importa – McGonagall alza una ceja pero se mantiene en silencio.

De la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley saca el pequeño vial con la poción de Seamus. Mientras descorcha la botella, mira a McGee a los ojos y recibe una sonrisa socarrona a cambio. Se guarda el impulso infantil de sacarle la lengua y, sin previo aviso, vierte la poción en el suelo.

El estallido le deja sordo durante un instante y toda la sala se ha puesto en pie. Cuando la ilusión del fuego se retrae y sólo queda el humo brillante flotando en la sala, sólo queda una persona sentada.

McGee.

- Muy…interesante, señor Potter pero no sé qué quiere demostrar con eso.

- Mire a su alrededor – hace un gesto con el brazo abarcando toda la sala. La gente empieza a sentarse, algunos entre risas nerviosas, y McGee se mantiene imperturbable en su silla – Y dígame que ve.

- Veo a un tribunal al borde del infarto y a una audiencia con los nervios hechos pedazos – responde McGonagall, con un tono que no admite réplica, y entonces sus ojos se entrecierran tras los cristales de sus estrechas gafas y Harry sabe que se ha dado cuenta – Y a Paul Terrance McGee muy tranquilo en su silla.

McGee alza las cejas.

- Llevo pensando en esto durante todo el juicio. En cómo iba a tirar esto aquí, iba a haber una gran explosión y no iba a pasar nada en absoluto. Me he forzado a pensar eso porque sabía que el señor McGee – consigue, de alguna forma, que eso no suene con demasiada burla – iba a echar un ojo para ver qué había en mi cabeza.

- ¿Está diciendo que Paul Terrance McGee es un legeremante no registrado, señor Potter?

- Estoy diciendo eso y, además, estoy diciendo que usó la legeremancia como arma. Un mago débil no llega al poder. Siempre me pregunté cómo pudo llegar a ser Ministro y esta es la respuesta. Tengo más pruebas y ustedes mismos pueden comprobar que no me equivoco.

Se saca del bolsillo el pergamino que recogió en el piso de Draco. Es una tabla en la que aparecen las fechas en las que recibió alguna amenaza. Las más importantes se concentran los viernes.

- McGee sabía que suelo salir los viernes y por eso, mientras estaba protegiendo a Draco Malfoy, enviaba las amenazas más fuertes los viernes. También creemos que Rita Skeeter no le contó todos los detalles sobre la operación de Narcissa Malfoy que él mismo malogró, si no que los sustrajo a la fuerza y le ofreció a cambio la información de que el viernes estaría fuera, aunque no supiese dónde. Narcissa Malfoy me encontró pero no tenía forma de saber que estaría fuera el viernes si no se lo hubiesen contado.

Toda la sala está en un silencio tenso. Están esperando algo más. Harry entrega el pergamino al portavoz y vuelve a coger aire.

- Paul Terrance McGee no quería echar a Draco Malfoy del país, quería provocar un ataque para llegar más lejos y encerrarle.

Entonces, la sala estalla en murmullos y comentarios. El propio Wizengamot empieza a hablar entre sí. McGee parece, por primera vez, mostrar algo más que esa sonrisa de comemierda que debe haber aprendido desde la cuna.

Busca a Draco con la mirada y Draco le sonríe y Ron le da una palmada en el hombro mientras Hermione alza un pulgar. Y la criatura en su estómago ruge y la oye por encima de las voces y por encima de su propio aliento.

xXx

McGee es condenado a cadena perpetua y va a pasar el resto de lo que le queda de vida en Azkaban. Astoria Greengrass repara un mandato lleno de corrupción e intrigas. Rita Skeeter publica un artículo muy sensacionalista sobre el juicio. McGonagall les abraza tras el juicio y les dice lo orgullosa que se siente de _todos_ ellos.

En definitiva, todo ha salido bien. Las cosas no suelen salir tan bien, piensa Harry dos días después del juicio tirado en el sofá de su salón, las cosas suelen torcerse de alguna manera y todo suele ir terriblemente mal. Pero todo ha salido bien y hay momentos en los que le cuesta creerlo.

Poco a poco, todo vuelve a su curso. Aunque al parecer Draco nunca terminó de abandonar el camino. Cuando terminó el juicio, después de una extraña e incómoda comida con Ron y Hermione después de que pasase todo, volvieron a su apartamento y se puso a escribir tecleando de forma frenética. Se fue porque no había nada que hacer. Y ahí está, dos días después, esperando noticias de Draco con una pequeña sensación de pánico al fondo del estómago pero de alguna manera seguro de que aparecerá.

Aparecen llamas verdes en la chimenea y Draco sale con un montón de folios entre los brazos. No tiene tiempo de sobresaltarse, antes de que pueda hacerlo Draco le ha dejado los folios en el regazo.

Enarca las cejas pero Draco no dice nada. Sólo le mira, con los brazos cruzados y aire impaciente. Suspira y empieza a leer.

Cuando acaba, no sabe dónde narices se ha metido Draco. Tiene la sensación de haber estado dormido y haber despertado de golpe, pero eso es algo a lo que se ha terminado acostumbrando al leer tanto durante esos meses. Ha llegado a gustarle esa sensación pero en ese momento hace más difícil aún que se concentre. Bufando, arrastra los pies hacia la cocina y allí se encuentra a Draco, que ha secuestrado su cafetera, bebiendo café apoyado en la encimera. Está descalzo y los vaqueros tienen manchas de tinta por todas partes. No se ha molestado siquiera en intentar meter el bajo de la camisa blanca y ya tiene las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Aún no le ha visto llegar y sigue bebiendo mirando el armario. Tiene el pelo desordenado y las ojeras destacan en su piel pálida pero eso no impide que sienta un tirón en el estómago.

- Ya lo he leído – dice, acercándose a él, y Draco deja la taza en la encimera y le observa con atención –. No me encaja que Gretchen diga "puta", pero por lo demás…sé que sabes que es todo perfecto así que no sé por qué coño te molestas.

- Con mi propia obra nunca soy imparcial. Nadie puede ser imparcial con lo que escribe – Draco se empuja con los brazos y los alza, enlazándolos tras su cuello. Harry deja que sus manos caigan sobre su cintura y le acerquen más – Tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber leer y lo suficientemente estúpido como para no ser pedante.

Bufa, aunque sonríe, mientras el cuerpo de Draco se pega al suyo y todo se llena de su olor. La proximidad y la anticipación forman una mezcla extraña y no del todo recomendable, teniendo en cuenta que Harry planea al menos llegar al sofá antes de que toda la tensión que ha acumulado no le deje pensar con claridad.

- Nadie va a Aparecerse hoy ¿verdad? – gruñe Draco, enredando los dedos en el pelo de su nuca, y pierde un poco el norte porque su cadera se empuja de forma sutil y presiona y hay algo caliente y duro presionándose contra él.

- Nadie – desliza las manos hasta su cadera. Draco le roba el aliento con un beso violento. Jadea y responde, cogiendo aire – Ni flu, ni lechuza, ni…joder…ni nada. Nada.

- Bien – los dedos de Draco tiran de su pelo y se empuja contra su cadera con un gruñido. El beso es frenético, la lengua de Draco no le deja pensar y la fricción le está volviendo loco. Desliza las manos bajo la camisa y ataca el cuello de Draco sin piedad, clavando los dientes y tirando de la piel. Jadean y no es suficiente. Enreda los dedos en la cintura del vaquero y tira de Draco hasta el salón. Tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, concentrarse el tiempo suficiente en algo que no sea el calor radiando desde su entrepierna y el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo.

Consiguen llegar hasta el sofá. Le empuja y Draco cae tirando del cuello de su camiseta, arrastrándole con él. Sus cuerpos encajan y no puede evitar empujar la cadera contra la de Draco con un gemido ronco. Hay manos en su espalda por debajo de la camiseta y en cuanto los dedos trazan su piel sabe que ni va a ser bonito ni va a durar.

Harry llega a ese momento en el que no puede más, en el que la fricción no es suficiente y necesita más. Más Draco, más contacto, más calor, más lo que sea. Alza la mirada y encuentra ojos grises que buscan algo en él, que se hunden en los suyos como no lo habían hecho antes. Y no hay tiempo para pensar en lo que eso significa porque tiene una lengua haciendo algo en su barbilla y cierra los ojos, un gemido ronco arrancado de su garganta y las caderas empujándose sin control.

- Mi…manuscrito… - desliza la mano sobre el estómago de Draco bajo la camisa –, está aquí debajo.

Si no necesitase tanto eso, si no hubiesen llegado a ese punto en el que la tensión no se puede soportar, habría estallado en risas histéricas pero sólo gruñe y muerde su mandíbula.

- Oh por…que le… - los dedos de Draco se hunden en sus hombros y tiran, sus torsos chocan y su mano se queda atrapada entre los dos –. que le jodan.

El beso que viene después de eso debe significar "Y que le jodan bien". Es lo que le lleva más allá del que le importe cualquier cosa que no sea Draco jadeando debajo de él y la dureza presionada contra su muslo.

Libera su mano de un tirón y alza la cadera lo suficiente como para buscar el botón del vaquero y la cremallera y presionar la mano sobre algodón y calor y Draco empujándose contra su palma con un gemido arrastrando las manos desde sus hombros hasta la cintura de su pantalón. Aparta el algodón mordisqueando la piel pálida de la garganta expuesta justo delante de él y por primera vez en su vida Harry cierra los dedos directamente en torno a la erección de otro hombre. Se oye gemir, un sonido grave, contra la piel de Draco.

- Draco… - es como un rugido, bajo y ronco y sin contención. Los dedos de Draco están en el botón de su pantalón, su cremallera baja y su mano contra su propia erección le hace bajar la cabeza hasta que está enterrada en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro.

Cuando alza la cabeza Draco está mirándole y deja escapar un gemido torturado, casi un sollozo.

- Esto…esto no va a durar mucho… -. jadea, a media voz. La mano de Draco se mueve con seguridad en movimientos largos y lentos y mientras aprende cómo mover su propia mano, cómo apretar, para que Draco grite y se curve contra él, cada pequeño gemido le lleva un paso más cerca del límite.

Una mano en su nuca tira de él y se hunde en un beso demandante e intenso. El calor está empezando a ser demasiado, más de lo que puede soportar, acumulándose en el fondo de su estómago y yendo directamente a su erección.

Está cerca, muy cerca. La lengua de Draco gira sobre la suya y la mano en su nuca le deja ir. Draco jadea en su oído y muerde el lóbulo. Murmura algo que no termina de oír y siente un sonrisa contra su mejilla y la mano de Draco se mueve de una forma que le hace perder el control. Se corre con un gemido estrangulado, rápido y con fuerza. Sus caderas se empujan una, dos veces contra su mano y entonces se detienen. Durante unos segundos se concentra en recuperar algo de coherencia y un movimiento de la cadera de Draco hace que se mueva otra vez.

Casi sin aliento, entierra la cabeza en su cuello y aspira el olor a limón y menta, se llena los pulmones de su olor a tinta y a papel, y mueve la mano más rápido, más fuerte. Draco jadea y gime, su cuerpo empujándose contra el suyo. Puede sentir que está cerca, que no podrá aguantar mucho más, y aumenta la presión, gira la muñeca.

- Vamos… - murmura y Draco gruñe –. Vamos, Draco…

Draco se arquea contra él y gruñe, sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza sobre su hombro. Tiembla durante unos segundos y cae laxo sobre el sofá. Traza su garganta con los labios hasta la mandíbula y Draco le tira débilmente del pelo. Alza la cabeza y unos labios cubren los suyos en un beso perezoso, lento y lánguido.

Todos sus músculos se relajan y se quedan así durante no sabe cuánto tiempo. Tumbados en el sofá, respirando profundamente. Draco hunde la mano en su pelo y él presiona la mejilla contra su clavícula y traza su costado con la mano limpia. Farfulla un hechizo para limpiarles antes de que todo sea demasiado incómodo y otra mano traza su espalda sobre la camiseta.

- Mmmm…deberías levantar el culo para que podamos encerrarnos en tu cuarto durante días – murmura Draco con voz ronca –. Días.

Le gusta cómo suena eso. Le gusta más aún la forma en la que Draco pronuncia "días" convirtiéndola en la palabra más obscena del mundo.

- ¿Días? ¿No saldrás corriendo a escribir en ningún momento?

- Oh joder, no. Ni de coña. Ni un segundo – alza la cabeza y enarca las cejas con una mueca de incredulidad. Draco bufa –. Si metes la cafetera dentro.

La risa estalla en su garganta antes de que pueda controlarla. Y está bien. Se incorpora negando con la cabeza, aunque Draco gruñe algo como "Dónde narices crees que vas" que suena un poco a "Grumdenicesmmdevas" mientras se estira.

Draco le mira con las cejas enarcadas, los pantalones desabrochados y una extraña dignidad para alguien que acaba de tener un orgasmo. Harry le tiende la mano con una brillante sonrisa.

- Mi cuarto está por ahí.

Los rasgos de Dracos se iluminan al cogerle la mano y mientras tira una media sonrisa se dibuja en sus rasgos.

- Coge la cafetera. _Rápido_.

xXx

Al final, pasan tres días sin que ni Draco ni él ni la cafetera salgan de su cuarto. Cuando lo hacen, de alguna manera terminan en el suelo del estudio y luego Draco le da con un montón de pergamino enrollado en la nariz. Habría sido más efectivo si no hubiese estado desnudo, pero eso parece no tener demasiada importancia.

La rutina vuelve. Draco escribe, él accede a ilustrar, ve a Ron, Hermione y a quien quiera apuntarse los viernes…y a veces Draco va con él y a veces nadie sale herido.

Deja a un lado el último montón de folios que le ha dado. El olor de Draco ya forma parte de su vida, es algo que se ha colado en ella y no parece querer salir. Nunca. Ha terminado de leer el último libro que Draco le prestó y ha seguido con el cuarto de la saga.

- ¿Cuánto queda para…que acabes? – Draco gira en su silla con las piernas cruzadas y expresión pensativa, mordisqueando el final de la pluma más desastrada que Harry ha visto en su vida.

- Poco – responde, ausente –. Muy poco.

Entonces, sonríe y Harry se levanta para preparar café. Cuando el aroma ya ha invadido por completo la habitación, Draco sale arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Se apoya en la barra con un bostezo y le tiende una taza. Le observa beber, pensativo y concentrado, y sonríe mientras se sirve su propia taza.

Da un sorbo y el café quema un camino desde su lengua hasta su estómago. Draco le mira y sonríe, mordaz.

Nunca le ha dicho que le quiere y Draco tampoco. Es algo que está ahí, en el aire, en su rutina, en el café y en la ensalada y en lo poco que Harry sabe cocinar. Algo que vibra entre ellos y Harry recuerda algo que leyó en uno de los libros de Draco y sonríe.

Llega a la conclusión de que no necesita palabras, no necesita…nada más que lo que tiene. Draco, café, máquinas de escribir, lápices y gomas de borrar, los viernes con Ron y Hermione.

Se acerca a la ventana con la taza de café entre los dedos y mientras mira a través del cristal no puede estar más seguro de que está donde debe estar.

_El verdadero amor, como cualquier otra fuerte y adictiva droga, es aburrido – una vez el cuento del encuentro y el descubrimiento ha sido contado, los besos cada vez son más estériles_ _y las caricias más aburridas…excepto, claro, para los que comparten los besos, los que dan y reciben caricias mientras todos los colores y sonidos del mundo se profundizan y brillan a su alrededor. Al igual que con cualquier otra droga dura, el primer amor de verdad sólo es interesante para quienes se convierten en sus prisioneros._


	12. Epílogo

**Projections**- Prólogo - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Podría decir que Harry, Draco y todo el Potterverso me pertenecen pero en ese caso un elegante señor trajeado vendría a mi casa a presentarme una demanda de **J. K Rowling** por violación del copyright. _Pesadillas y Alucinaciones I_ es un libro de relatos de **Stephen King** que compré con mi dinero del bocadillo y que, aunque no parezca adecuado para un fanfiction en formato comedia romántica, cumple bastante bien. Por otra parte, se acabaron los ChocoClack pero tengo en mi poder un montón de cucuruchos de chocolate y una caja de plástico llena de pintauñas de colores.

**NdA** – Se acabó. Ha sido casi un año de viaje en el que hemos ido dando tumbos por la pedregosa carretera del fanfiction. Quiero agradecer la fidelidad de los que habéis llegado hasta aquí conmigo y, sobre todo, que pusieseis fe en el capítulo anterior. A los recién llegados que han encontrado el fanfic ahora, mucho después de acabado o sólo un poco, os saludo y os agradezco igualmente que estéis aquí. No tengo nada que dar excepto eso, las gracias.

Los epílogos son algo que existe o para dejar atados hilos sueltos o para transmitir en el menor espacio posible el mayor número de emociones e ideas. Mis hilos ya estaban bien atados así que los que buscáis una revelación, un giro argumental, o porno salvaje y mal escrito vais a sentiros muy decepcionados y con vosotros me disculpo. Pero si venís a echar un vistazo a qué narices tengo que decir después del último capítulo y lo hacéis esperando cualquier cosa y nada en concreto, bienvenidos. Puedo ofreceros un bocadillo y dependiendo de si llueve o no unos churros con chocolate.

Esto no le importa a nadie pero mi vida sufrió un percance durante unos meses y me salí de la carretera. Cuando conseguí volver a coger el volante, había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía si seguir o no y, de hacerlo, quién seguiría conmigo. Al parecer, la cosa no me salió del todo mal.

Si no os importa que os haga una recomendación, _The Apple was Eve _de **The World/Inferno Friendship Society**__es la guarnición que ofrezco para leer las poco más de 2.000 palabras que tenéis aquí abajo.

Me despido con un hasta luego, volveremos a vernos por aquí. Quién sabe si el destino hará que vuelva a escribir un long-fic o si saldrá algo más del Projections!verse. Desde luego los one-shots no pueden faltar, eso lo aseguro, de cualquier cosa y universo.

Quitaos los zapatos, he puesto moqueta. Los canapés están a la izquierda. No os cortéis con el vino. Invita la casa.

xXx

El tiempo tiene una curiosa forma de funcionar. Puede pasar de la forma más lenta, tortuosa y horrenda posible o puede deslizarse, fluir y flotar. Es un truco muy viejo del cosmos, engañarnos con el pasar del tiempo y hacernos creer que podemos manejarlo a nuestro antojo cuando su ritmo es invariable, constante e imposible de manipular.

Ha pasado un año desde que cruzó el umbral de la cabaña de Pembrokeshire, más o menos. Si alguien le pidiera que resumiera ese año en el menor número posible de palabras, no habría necesitado demasiadas: Caótico pero inolvidable, lleno de primeras veces y de pequeños y sutiles cambios que se unían para formar su vida en el presente.

Hoy, justo hoy, siendo las ocho de la mañana como bien le recuerda el despertador graznando en su oído, es la presentación del libro de Draco. Parece mentira, piensa mientras se levanta y se tambalea hacia el cuarto de baño, que el libro esté publicado. Es tan irreal que no puede quitarse la sensación de seguir dormido aunque el espejo le devuelva su reflejo y le recuerde que tiene que afeitarse, dormir más, dejar que le dé el sol y conseguir desarrollar la forma de transfigurar su sangre en café.

Sale del baño, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y se planta delante de su armario con una mueca. Desde dentro del armario su ropa le mira y parece que se esté disculpando por no ser lo suficientemente cara._ Lo siento amigo, pero no somos elegantes y puedes irte a la mierda por mirarnos así. _Ladea la cabeza. Al fondo del armario hay unos pantalones que parecen bastante formales y los sostiene entre los dedos con aire casi reverencial. Eso tiene que servir.

Al final, se arrastra con un vaso de cartón de una cafetería que encuentra por ahí hasta una librería en el centro de Londres con esos pantalones y una camisa blanca que, de hecho, es del propio Draco. Fuera de la librería, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, hay un hombre. Es alto, delgado, con un aire de autosuficiencia que podría hacer arder las losas bajo sus pies. Frunciendo el ceño y teniendo que esforzarse un poco, Harry reconoce a Draco y cree que alguien va a tener que recogerle la mandíbula del suelo.

Está demasiado acostumbrado a ver al Draco de diario. A ese Draco le importa una soberana mierda vestir bien o estar peinado. Hay días en los que le importa una mierda _vestirse_ y, desde luego, de eso no va a quejarse. El hombre de la fachada de la librería sólo conserva del Draco de diario las mangas de la camisa, blanca y perfectamente…_perfecta_, subidas hasta los codos. Sobre la camisa, un chaleco gris oscuro dibuja la curva sutil de su cintura y enmarca sus hombros. El bajo de la camisa lo cubre un pantalón de traje negro y un cinturón oscuro marca sus caderas. El hombre de la fachada alza la cabeza, ojos ocultos tras unas discretas gafas de sol, y dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado empujándose lejos de la pared y se acerca a él con el pelo rubio peinado de forma casi descuidada hacia atrás, mechones cayendo hacia delante de todas maneras y haciéndolo todo mucho, mucho, _mucho_ mejor. Harry traga saliva, le mira de arriba abajo una vez más y de alguna manera sus ojos se quedan prendados de las piernas largas, _hasta el infinito_, de Draco.

- Creo que le escribiré a la Ministra comentándole que has sido puntual – vuelve a la realidad atraído por la voz de Draco, que se baja las gafas sobre su apuntada nariz y le clava esos ojos grises que tiene con las cejas enarcadas –. Y, por si fuera poco, que has conseguido vestir apropiadamente. No sé qué hago aquí esperando celebrar mi propia fiesta cuando está claro que todo el evento debería ser cosa tuya.

Bufa, pero no puede evitar reír al ofrecer un brazo a Draco, que lo observa unos segundos con una sonrisa burlona y luego cuela su propio brazo en el hueco con un suspiro.

- Estás temblando, Draco – intenta no canturrear como un crío de cinco años. Un poco – Como un mocoso en su primer día en Hogwarts.

- Que te den, capullo – de todas formas, Draco acompaña el insulto con una risotada y le da algo así como un cabezazo en el hombro –. Dime cuántas veces has publicado un puto libro y entonces hablaremos.

Atraviesan el umbral en un cómodo y agradable silencio del que disfrutan unos segundos antes de que una sala llena de gente se llene también de aplausos, silbidos, flashes y el zumbido del rebobinado de la película en las cámaras. Draco se suelta, dándole un último apretón a su brazo con dedos temblorosos antes de subirse las gafas sobre la frente y sonreír a la multitud congregada ante él.

Observa desde atrás, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, a Draco firmando ejemplares y estrechando manos. El libro llevaba una semana a la venta y tiene prohibido, terminantemente prohibido, olerlo siquiera hasta que Draco le entregue una copia en mano. Ni siquiera le dejó acercarse al ejemplar de prueba y si le dejó recoger sus propias láminas de ilustraciones fue porque dentro estaba su paga. No le molesta porque prácticamente se lo sabe de memoria y, además, siente algo de curiosidad por lo que esté planeando. Después de todo, el libro ha sido publicado por una editorial muggle y eso no estaba contemplado en ningún sitio antes de que, simplemente, pasara.

El primer editor lo rechazó definitivamente poco antes de que estuviese acabado. El segundo no llegó ni a acabar el primer capítulo. El tercero devolvió el manuscrito con una nota no demasiado amable adjunta… y la lista seguía. El proceso se repitió hasta que un día Draco llegó a su apartamento hecho una furia, gritando y pataleando y lanzando los cojines contra las paredes. Y mandó a la más soberana y eminente mierda a las editoriales mágicas. Sólo publican libros de texto y gilipolleces, gritó desde la cocina mientras Harry rezaba todo lo que sabía para que se mantuviese alejado de las tazas, y están demasiado ocupados mirándose los ombligos como para reconocer algo bueno cuando lo tienen delante.

Así empezó la cruzada por la publicación en el mundo muggle. Ron habló con McGonagall, McGonagall comentó con Draco lo infantil de su comportamiento, Draco la mandó amablemente a paseo y McGonagall convenció a Astoria Greengrass de que sería una idea excelente dejar que el libro de Draco fuese leído por muggles. La tercera editorial aceptó y desde ese momento todo se convirtió en un extraño borrón en el que se mezclan gritos, alguna que otra celebración, Draco corriendo por todas partes corrigiendo textos y apilando tazas de café, noches en vela repasando bocetos y aspirando viruta de goma y, en definitiva, un montón de frenética y estresante actividad que paró en seco la semana antes de publicar el libro.

La gente que está ahí puede no haberlo leído aún. Algunos parecen haberlo hecho y estar extasiados. Una chica ha gritado de una forma que le ha taladrado los oídos, se ha abrazado a Draco y ha roto a llorar y darle las gracias. Desde su discreto punto de observación, ha visto cómo Draco dudaba unos segundos antes de darle unas incómodas y torpes palmaditas en la cabeza mascullando un "Gracias a ti" que suena un poco estrangulado.

Esas personas aprecian a Draco, aprecian su obra, aprecian el trabajo de años y el sudor y los litros y litros de café vertidos en cada letra.

Hay un momento en el que todo el mundo brinda con champán y Draco choca su copa con la suya, con una brillante sonrisa, y el universo se reduce a ese hombre, a ese momento, al tintineo de las copas de cristal al chocar y el brillo de sus ojos.

Sabe desde hace tiempo que está bien jodido en lo que a Draco se refiere y que es incapaz, completamente incapaz, de dejarle. Pero es en ese momento en el que esa realidad le abofetea en la cara. Y, francamente, no se ve capaz de hacer que le importe.

El cosmos juega otra de esas cartas suyas y hace que la gala de presentación pase muy rápido y que las dos del mediodía le pillen por sorpresa. Draco se despide de todos y agradece, uno por uno, el que estén allí. Es un gesto que hace no tanto tiempo habría dudado que ese hombre fuese capaz de hacer pero ahora parece tan natural que si no lo hubiese hecho se habría preguntado si algo iba mal.

Salen juntos y Draco tira de su brazo hasta un restaurante italiano que no es ni caro ni elegante, sólo agradable y familiar. Todo el mundo les conoce allí y les conducen a la mejor mesa. Draco se deja caer sobre la silla y suspira, quitándose las gafas del todo y dejándolas sobre la mesa. Los mechones rebeldes vuelven a caer hacia delante y Harry sonríe.

Hablan durante un rato. Sobre todo en general y sobre nada en concreto. Y entonces Draco se agacha y cuando vuelve a erguirse le tiende un ejemplar de su libro esbozando una media sonrisa.

Harry lo coge y pasa una mano sobre la cubierta. Las letras "Proyecciones" destacan en un tono rojo brillante sobre el fondo negro y traza con los dedos el relieve plateado de las palabras "Draco Malfoy".

- Ábrelo, imbécil – Draco bufa, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa, y abre el libro con un cuidado casi absurdo –. Pasa un par de páginas.

Pasa un par de páginas y llega a una hoja casi completamente en blanco.

**A Harry James Potter,  
>becario del café e ilustrador novel<br>Por estar ahí  
>Sin ti lo habría conseguido de sobra<br>pero no habría sido ni la mitad de divertido**

Junto a las palabras mecanografiadas, la prima fea y borracha de la que es la letra estilizada y ordenada de Draco se enreda en la esquina del papel.

_Gracias. Te quiero. Gilipollas.  
>Draco Malfoy.<em>

Debajo, está garabateada su firma y la fecha. Harry mira las letras durante ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo con un nudo en la garganta.

No vas a llorar, se dice. No vas a llorar pero vas a levantarte, vas a coger a ese hombre de ahí y vas a sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones y por lo que más quieras, por tu propia vida, no vas a dejar que se vaya nunca.

Harry se levanta, rodea la mesa, tira del brazo de Draco y captura sus labios entre los suyos enredando un brazo en su cintura y los dedos en su pelo. Pasan cosas a su alrededor y esas cosas importan muy, muy poco.

Lo que importa, en ese momento y hasta que el puto mundo decida irse a tomar viento, es Draco devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad y las palabras que ha leído grabadas a fuego en su mente.

Becario del café, ilustrador novel, _gilipollas._

xXx

_Martha asintió y con ademanes firmes pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la dedicatoria. Este libro está dedicado a mi madre, MARTHA ROSEWALL. Mamá, sin ti no lo habría conseguido. Bajo la dedicatoria impresa había unas palabras escritas con letra fina, inclinada y algo anticuada. Y es cierto. ¡Te quiero, mamá! Pete._

_- ¡Vaya! ¿No es encantador? – comentó Darcy mientras se secaba los oscuros ojos con el dorso de la mano._

_- Es más que encantador – repuso Martha mientras volvía a envolver el libro en el papel de seda __**–**__.__** Es cierto.**_


End file.
